All You Need
by Written-in-hearts
Summary: Sam and Quinn are happily married, but something's missing. Everyone has a child in their lives except for them. Even Blaine and Kurt are finalizing the adoption papers. Will they be able to get what they want? AU, sequel to How Fashion Finds Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hullo again! Here it is! The sequel to How Fashion Finds Love! This is only the first chapter in what I hope will be a lengthy story! You might want to recap on HFFL and Living For Today, though. I hope it's okay for a start. I just finished it. I'm basically running on adrenaline, seeing as I'm seeing Glee live tomorrow night! So excited! Anyway, read!**

Quinn Evans sat behind her desk in her office at _**Hummel, Jones, Fabray, and Berry: La Chic Designs and Weddings. **_Fabric swatches and dinner menus surrounded her. She put her head in her hands, just wanting to go home to her husband. The door slammed open suddenly and Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel stormed in.

Quinn didn't glance up, flipping through her notes. "What? Is it time to go? If you have something more to add to my to-do list for the Figg wedding, I swear to God, I will explode." She said, still not looking up.

She felt Mercedes plop in a chair beside her. "Still working on the Figg wedding, huh? Well, I hate the bride. She's a major"

"Mercedes! We have to get to the hospital, remember?" Rachel cut her off. That got Quinn's attention.

"What? Why?" She asked, standing up and snatching her jacket from the back of her chair.

"Santana's having the baby!" Kurt squealed, twirling his keys on his pointer finger.

"Okay, let's go! I do _not _want to miss this." Rachel exclaimed, pulling Quinn by the wrist and practically sprinting out to the lot.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When they entered the maternity ward, everyone save for Puck and Santana were already there. Quinn found Sam and took a seat on his lap. His lips grazed her ear, planting a kiss on her neck.

"I thought you had practice. How'd you get away? You know that if you miss more practices you'll be transferred." She said.

"Coach let us go." Sam whispered, closing his eyes, and resting his head on her hair. She sighed and enfolded herself closer to him. He placed a hand on the small of her back, tracing random patterns. They were nearly asleep when Puck burst from the hall.

"GUYS!" He shouted. Sam jumped, causing Quinn to slide off of his lap and onto the floor.

"Puck!" Rachel exclaimed, jumping to her feet, Melody balanced on her hip, Benjamin gripping her hand. "Is it a boy or a girl? Is it healthy? Is Santana alright?" She inquired.

"Rach, chill. Everything is fine. There's someone I want you guys to meet." Puck replied, looking tired but happy. He started down the hall and everyone followed. Quinn clasped Sam's hand tightly.

They turned down a corridor before stopping at a huge window, showing the newborn babies in their little bassinets. Santana stood in front of the window, grinning, bags under her dark eyes.

"Hi." She whispered, still gazing at a tiny little bundle wrapped in blue.

"Mama, it's a baby." Naomi whispered to Tina. Tina nodded. Quinn nuzzled closer to Sam.

"What's his name?" Blaine asked. Puck slung an arm over Santana's shoulder.

"Asher Samuel Puckerman." He said.

Quinn heard Sam gasp. She squeezed his hand tightly.

"Are you sure you want to give him my name? Dude, he'll hate you." Sam said, laughing.

Puck smiled. "No, he'll be grateful that he's named after his awesome godfather. Quinn, you're godmother, if that's okay." Quinn bit her lip and nodded.

"Well, while we're here, Blaine and I would like to share some news." Kurt began, taking Blaine's hand.

"Oh my God, Kurt, you're having a baby?" Brittany asked, clapping her hands. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Oh, God, no, Britt. I-I can't even... ugh. Anyway, back to the news! Blaine, would you like to do the honors?" He said.

Blaine smiled. "Sure. Well, Kurt and I have been talking about it for a while now, and we've decided that we're going to adopt a little girl!" He announced.

Everyone was silent for a moment before they all engulfed the two in a hug. "That's great!" "Awesome. I'll be an uncle." "Congratulations!" Kurt waved off their congratulatory words with a hand.

"We've already got one ready to adopt. Her name is Patti. After Patti LuPone, of course. Oh, she's gonna be our little princess!" Kurt exclaimed, tearing up.

"That's great, guys. I am so happy for the both of you. But, until your little princess is here, who wants to go see my little prince?" Santana asked, opening the door to the room with all of the bassinets.

Everyone filed in, rushing over to Asher, except for Sam and Quinn, whom stayed glued to the spot. Santana wrinkled her eyebrows together in confusion.

"You guys coming?" She asked. Quinn glanced toward her and nodded forcedly, pasting a smile to her mouth.

"Yeah, we'll be there in just a minute." She said. Santana smiled and then closed the door, yelling at Rachel to remind her three and a half year old son to hold a baby with two hands.

Quinn buried her head into Sam's chest, sobbing. "I want one so badly, Sam." She said, her voice muffled.

"I think we'd get in trouble for taking one of these." Sam said, gesturing to the babies in the window.

Quinn continued sobbing, her body wracking. "We've been trying for t-two months, Sam!" She exclaimed.

Sam tightened his grasp on her. "Shh. Shh. I know, Quinn, I know." He said.

"Mike and Tina have Fabian and Naomi. Finn and Rachel have Ben and Melody. Artie and Brittany have Isaac. Matt and Mercedes have Elijah. Puck and Santana have Asher. And now, even Blaine and Kurt are getting a little girl!" She sobbed, tears streaming down her face, and staining his t-shirt.

"I know, I know. We'll keep trying, okay? It's only been two months. We're only twenty-seven. We have time." Sam soothed.

"Okay." Quinn said, still shaking.

"We'll keep trying, Q. It'll happen, I promise." He said, kissing her forehead, tears beginning to form in his own eyes.

**So, what'd you think? Please, let me know in a review! Remember, everyone can review and it only takes a second! Thanks! **

**~Alex(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry this update took so long! I was just busy. I had the Glee Concert!:D and the last day of school. But, summer's here, so I have all this time to write! Oh, and the concert was amazing. I made a trouty mouth t-shirt for it, and I matched Chord. Also, Riker Lynch, my favorite warbler, pointed and sang to me during Teenage Dream! (Cue screaming like a fangirl!) :D I'm not quite sure what I think about this chapter yet, but I did work SUPER hard on it. **

Quinn stood in the shower, letting the hot water run down. She gave her hair one last rinse before getting out. As she did, she saw red run down her thighs. Blood, her period.

Quinn groaned as she rummaged through the cabinets for a pad. Three months of trying, of going at it like rabbits, and still nothing.

Her vision was blurred as tears clouded over her eyes. She tried to be quiet, seeing as Sam was still sleeping. She couldn't stand the look of pity he'd give her if he found out she had started again. What was worse, though, was always the twinge of disappointment in his expression.

She sighed, pulling her wet hair up into a messy ponytail and beginning to get dressed. Quinn crept back into their bedroom, seeing Sam's sleeping form in the bed, limbs sprawled in all directions.

She bit her lip to stifle a laugh. She opened a dresser drawer and pulled her pocket calendar out, sighing. She picked up her black pen and scrawled a huge X in today's date.

She quickly grabbed her jacket, and left the apartment, entering the busy New York streets.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Minutes later, she strode into work, meeting Mercedes on the elevator, her son, Elijah in her arms. A hitch caught in Quinn's throat.

"Oh, hey, Q!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"H-Hi, Cedes." Quinn replied weakly, watching as Mercedes ran a hand through Elijah's dark curly hair.

"The Figg wedding is next month, so Kurt and I will be redoing messed up stitching in the dresses, while you and Rach go check out the catering situation today." Mercedes told her.

Quinn merely nodded, as Elijah stretched a hand towards her arm. She blinked, trying to stop the tears from forming.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, Mercedes, but why's Elijah here?" She asked.

Mercedes smiled slightly, poking Elijah's button nose, grinning as he giggled. "Kurt asked me to bring him in. I think Rach brought Ben and Melody." She replied, as the elevator came to a stop.

"O-Oh. Awesome." Quinn lied.

As they neared the boardroom, they could hear Rachel's squeals and little giggles. "Oh, Kurt! She's so adorable. She has Blaine's hair, and your eyes, if that's even possible! And Melody absolutely adores her. Finally, a little girl her age to play with! Isn't she so cute, Ben?" Rachel was saying.

Quinn stiffened. _Oh, no..._She thought. Mercedes turned to her, beaming.

"Kurt and Blaine must have gotten Patti early!" She exclaimed, opening the door and bursting inside.

Quinn reluctantly followed. Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel stood in the center of the room, all conference tables pushed aside, an infant, with a head of black hair and bluish-green eyes was surrounded by them. They turned towards Mercedes and Quinn. Blaine scooped the baby in his arms and followed Kurt over to them.

"Cedes! Quinn! I want you to meet the most amazing baby girl ever!" Kurt gushed.

Blaine laughed and scooted closer. "This is Patti Quinn Anderson." He breathed out. Quinn felt her tears pour over onto her cheeks as the little girl reached out towards her.

"Oh, Kurt, Blaine, she's beautiful. How old?" Mercedes squealed, setting Elijah down besides Melody.

Kurt ran a hand through Patti's hair. "She's about eight months. Only a little bit younger than Mel and Elijah. I'm sure she'll get along with Isaac and Ben just fine. Isaac is only two and Ben's just three. Fabian and Naomi are a lot older, so they most likely won't be as close. I mean, have you ever seen a seven year old and a four old become best friends with a baby? I haven't. Oh, and her and Asher will, of course, be best friends. He's only four months younger." He blabbed, looking elated.

Quinn remained silent, tears flowing down her cheeks still.

Blaine gave her shoulders a squeeze. "We had to give her your name as her middle one. Out of her godmothers, you have the prettiest." He whispered.

Quinn let out a laugh, swiping at her eyes. "S-She's beautiful." She stated.

Blaine held Patti out to her. "Wanna hold her before you head out?" He asked.

Quinn bit her lip and nodded, accepting the infant, and supporting her head, twisting a lock of her dark hair around her index finger. Patti closed her eyes and began to doze off. She handed her back over to Blaine, struggling to remain composed.

"Let me give her a kiss before we leave!" Rachel shouted. Blaine and Kurt both shushed her, gesturing to the still sleeping Patti. Rachel ignored them and bent down, kissing Patti's forehead.

She turned to Quinn and took her arm.

"We'll see you later!" She called, dragging her back to the elevator.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After hailing a cab to the caterer's, Rachel and Quinn were seated at a white covered table, sampling the food. Rachel suddenly set down her knife and fork and turned to Quinn, her face serious.

"Q, what's up with you?" She asked.

Quinn wrinkled her eyebrows together in confusion. "Um... Nothing." She answered slowly.

Rachel rolled her eyes, wiping Ben's chin, and adjusting Melody on her lap. "Bull. You and Sam have been acting weird for a while now. Are you guys having problems or something?" Rachel said.

Quinn pushed her food away. "Oh, God, no! Rach, Sam and I are fine." She said.

"Okay. Then, what's wrong. Spill. And you better tell me the truth." Rachel warned.

Quinn sighed. "Sam and I are trying for a baby." She admitted, not meeting Rachel's eyes.

Rachel squealed. She leaped from her chair and hugged Quinn tightly. "Oh my God! Oh my God!" She yelled, causing Melody to cry. She shushed her before sitting back down. "So, how far along are you?" Rachel inquired, lips pursed, leaning forward.

"What? No. No, Rachel. I-I'm not pregnant." Quinn said quietly.

Rachel blinked. "What do you mean? I thought you said that you and Sam were trying." She said after a moment of silence.

Quinn sighed again. "We are. I'm just not pregnant yet." She whispered, her eyes becoming wet.

Rachel grasped Quinn's hand across the table. "Oh, Q. How, how long have you guys been trying?" She asked.

"It's been over three months now." Quinn replied, her voice thick with tears. She bit back a sob.

"Oh, Quinn, I'm so so sorry." Rachel whispered.

Quinn looked up and saw that her, Rachel's, dark eyes were misted over with tears as well. She felt her shoulders shake.

"_I'm so sorry_."

*~SQSQSQSQ~*

Sam awoke to the sun flooding through the curtains. He blinked, stretching an arm to wrap around Quinn, only feeling the soft cool fabric of their sheets.

"Quinn?" He called. He looked at the clock, seeing it was past ten. He hadn't slept that late in a while.

She had probably already left for work. He stretched and stood up, beginning to make the bed, finding a note on Quinn's side.

_Sam, _

_Left for work a little early today. Which means I'll be home earlier than normal. See you after your practice? _

_Love, _

_Quinn _

Sam smiled, as he slowly read. His dyslexia was still there, but at least it wasn't so severe. He grabbed his workout clothes for practice and retreated to the bathroom to shower.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He tossed a football back and forth with Puck. Practice had ended, but neither had felt like going home just yet.

Apparently, all Santana did was sleep and shout at Puck, because Asher was up all ungodly hours of the night. Sam would kill to have that same problem. He tried not to show it too often in front of Quinn, but he wanted a family just as much as she did.

Surprisingly, after three months of trying, his vision of having many beautiful blonde haired babies was still as broad as ever. Even though, all of the unprotected sex was amazing, he would like to be able to feel a baby kick from inside of Quinn, to sing to her stomach, and to have conversations with his unborn child.

Of course, he knew there was still a chance that he'd be able to do all those things, but he didn't know how many more discouragements he could take. He was snapped out of his thoughts as he missed the football and it bounced off of his chest and onto the spongy artificial turf of the field. He scooped it back up and threw it to Puck.

"Dude, what's wrong? Lately, your throwing's been off. Everything okay?" Puck asked.

Sam merely shook his head, before finally succumbing to tears. Puck walked over to him, engulfing him in a tight hug.

"Puck, I know you probably think I'm a sissy right now, but" "No, man, I don't. I don't know why you're crying, so I have no right to think that." Puck cut him off, just letting him cry.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Sam got back to the apartment, Quinn still hadn't returned. He walked into their bedroom, turning the bed down, knowing they'd probably have another night of attempting to make a family. In his peripheral vision, he saw one of their dresser drawers were open.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he strode over to shut it, but stopped, seeing her small pocket calendar stuffed inside. He opened it up to today's date, seeing the huge black X. He sighed, instantly knowing what it meant.

Her period. They had failed. Again. His shoulders slumped. Now they'd have to go a week without trying. He suddenly heard footsteps.

He looked up and saw Quinn standing in the doorway.

"S-Sam…" She whispered, gesturing to the calendar. Sam shook his head as she collapsed onto his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her. Neither shed a tear, or said a word. He merely held her close, sighing.

Somehow, at that moment, Sam knew everything would have to turn out okay. It just had to.

**Hmm. Still not sure what I think about this! Please review! I'll start chapter three soon. Oh, and don't worry. Everything will turn out alright, I promise! **

**~Alex(: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So, seeing as I got a lot of great feedback last chapter I decided to post another update ASAP. I'm sorry that it's so short! Also, I'd like to say a shoutout to my friend Bailey, who goes to school with me, doesn't even watch glee, but always listens to my Chord Overstreet stories! Love you! Anyway, read on(:**

They were eating breakfast when Quinn brought it up. "Sam?" She asked, her voice sounding tentative.

Sam turned to her. She was nibbling on her bottom lip nervously. "What is it, Q?" He questioned, beginning to get worried. She took his hand, still biting her lip. Okay, now he was getting really scared.

"I was wondering if maybe we could go to a fertility clinic to, you know, get checked out?" She asked.

"Why would you want to do that? We've only been trying for four months. We have all the time in the world." Sam said.

Quinn sighed. "Oh, yeah? _Only _four months? Sam, that's a long time. Everyone else we know didn't even have to try more than once or twice!" She exclaimed, getting to her feet. Sam stood too.

"Why does it always have to be about everyone else? What, is this some kind of a competition to you?" He yelled. Quinn's eyes swam with tears, instantly making him regret his words.

"No, of course not, Sam! Look, what if we keep trying for years, and still no baby? What if there is something wrong that we can fix? If we don't go and find out now, we could never get the chance to start a family." She said.

Sam crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. He knew she was right. "Look, I don't want to fight about this." He told her.

She took a step towards him. "Me either." She said.

He cupped her face in his hands and wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb. "I think you're right, Q. I don't really want to, but I will. I'm pretty sure there's nothing wrong with you though." He said.

She pulled away, looking confused. "There's as good of a chance of something being wrong with just as there could be with you." She said.

Sam scoffed. "I doubt it. You had Beth without issue. I mean, come on, Q, you got pregnant the night you lost your virginity, you have like magic eggs or something." He said.

Quinn giggled. "Sam, there's no such thing as magic eggs."

"I bet Octo mom has magic eggs." He told her, his blue eyes wide.

"You make it so difficult to love you." She said.

Sam smiled softly and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Yeah, but you manage just fine." He said.

"Do I have a choice?" She said, kissing his cheek.

"Mmm. No." Sam breathed out, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

*~SQSQSQSQ~*

Quinn sat with Sam at the fertility clinic, hands interlaced. They just had their tests done and Sam hadn't stopped fidgeting. Quinn sighed.

"Sam, I'm nervous too." She said.

"Q. What if something's wrong?" He asked.

"Then, we'll just have to survey our options." She answered blankly.

"Wait….Adoption?" Sam questioned. Quinn nodded.

"If we need to. I mean, you'd love it no matter what, right? Even if wasn't biologically ours?" She said.

Sam squeezed her hand. "Yeah, of course."

Quinn nuzzled her head into his neck.

"You know, if there is something wrong, I'll never stop loving you, Q." Sam said, running a hand through her shoulder length hair.

She smiled. "Mr. and Mrs. Evans?" The nurse asked. Quinn inhaled deeply. Sam tugged her to her feet, leading her through to a examination room. The nurse sat down across from them. Sam draped an arm over Quinn's shoulders.

"So, Sam, Quinn, you've been trying to conceive for four months?" Quinn nodded.

"Yes. So, what's wrong? Which one of us has the problem?" Sam asked. Quinn closed her eyes.

"Well, medically there's nothing wrong with either of you." The nurse said. Sam let out a relieved sigh and kissed Quinn on the forehead.

"But, for some reason, you haven't been able to conceive, so, you may keep trying, seeing as it's very possible at this point for it to happen." She continued.

"And if it still doesn't?" Quinn asked nervously.

"Then, you could always come back or keep on trying. But, try not to think about it so much. Try to enjoy the time you have together now. Okay?" The nurse replied. Quinn nodded vigorously, standing up.

"Thanks so much." Sam said. The nurse nodded briskly.

"Of course." She said with a smile.

Sam kissed Quinn on the mouth as they left. "We can keep trying." He said excitedly.

Quinn smiled and tilted his head downward, brushing his lips with hers, feeling him grin against her lips, her hand flying to the back of his neck, twirling a lock of his light hair around her finger, sighing contentedly.

**I know. It wasn't that good. And I'm sorry :( :( Chapter four is already almost done, so if I get enough reviews you'll get to read it soon! Please review! **

**~Alex(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! Thanks for all of the encouraging reviews I got last chapter! Also, before you read this chapter, I'd like to remind you that in both this story and How Fashion Finds Love, Sam didn't go to school with the glee kids, so he wasn't in glee club or anything. Also, I'm sorry it's so short! Again! But, chapter five is going to be longer. Okay, read(:**

The Figg wedding. It was finally here. Quinn stood near the food and alcohol tent, helping the caterers set the tables. She finished situating the silverware on the tables, and then heard Kurt's voice buzz over her earpiece.

"Quinn, Gustav is here with the cake. Rach, Mercedes, and I are all busy. You think you could see that it gets put in the place the bride asked? If it doesn't, Bridezilla will go on a rampage." Quinn laughed.

"Sure, I'm on it." She said, exiting the food tent, seeing Gustav's big cake truck. He looked up and saw her. His eyes widened.

"'Uinn!" He exclaimed, his voice coated with his silky Italian accent.

"Gustav! It's so nice to see you again." She said. The short man hugged her tightly.

"Everything okay with the Evans boy? He is treating you right, yes?" He questioned.

"Of course." Quinn replied.

"Oh, you look so very stunning, 'Uinn, just like your wedding day." Gustav complimented, admiring her silky red dress that fell to just below her knee.

"Thank you, Gustav. I should go, the wedding will start in ten minutes. Do you need any help with your setup?" Quinn said.

Gustav shook his head, and kissed her knuckles. She laughed, entering the pavilion, where the wedding would be taking place. The groom was already in position. Quinn pressed on her earpiece, adjusting the mouthpiece.

"Kurt, is everything a go?" She asked quietly.

Rachel's frantic voice came over. "No, Quinn, have you gotten any calls? Everyone's been calling us and leaving us messages." She exclaimed.

Quinn opened her purse and found her phone. Sure enough, she had missed calls from Sam, Tina, Brittany, Santana, Puck, Finn, Matt, Mike, and Artie.

"Why are they all calling? They know we can't answer during a wedding." Quinn said.

Suddenly, the music began to play. She quickly shoved her phone back into her purse. She had to concentrate. It was her job to make sure this wedding went off without a hitch. Her phone vibrated again.

She was almost tempted to get it, but then her favorite part of the wedding happened. The bride, Andrea Lenore, reached the groom, Louis Figg. Quinn smiled as he took her hand and began to recite his vows, telling the bride just how much he loved her.

Yes, Sam and everyone else could wait.

*~SQSQSQSQ~*

Sam entered the apartment building after winning the game against the Eagles. He twirled his keys around his finger as he went up the elevator. His phone buzzed from inside his pocket. He furrowed his eyebrows as he read the caller ID. _Puck.  
><em>

"Hey, man. What's up?" He answered.

"Sam. Is Quinn still at the wedding?" It was Santana. And it sounded as though she had been crying.

"Yeah, she'll be there late. Why? What's going on?" He asked.

"H-Have you gotten the call yet? Emma said she'd call your guys' apartment." Santana said, not really answering the question.

"What call? Emma who?" Sam asked, becoming frustrated. Sure enough, when he reentered the apartment, the phone was blinking, signifying that there was a message.

He heard Santana break down into gasping sobs on the other line. Then Puck came on, a screaming baby in the background. "Sam, just call Q. She's not answering our calls." He sounded teary.

"Puck, what the hell happened?" The line went dead. Sam shut his phone angrily. Their home phone rang. It was a number he didn't recognize.

"Hello?"

*~SQSQSQSQ~*

Quinn waltzed through their apartment door late that night, tired from cleaning up the pavilion. But at least the wedding had been expensive and had gone off without much issue. Of course, when the groom had stepped on the bride's dress during their first dance, it had caused a slight ruckus that had ended in the groom's toupee getting pulled off. "I knew that wasn't real!" Kurt had exclaimed.

Quinn chuckled at the memory. She suddenly realized how quiet the apartment was. The TV wasn't even on.

"Sam?" She called, shedding her coat. She heard the bedroom door creak open and the rush of footsteps. Then his arms were around her.

"Quinn." He said, hugging her tightly. She giggled and tugged away, going to give him a kiss but stopped, seeing his eyes were red rimmed.

Her smile faltered. "Sam… What's going on? I got like a zillion calls from everyone." She said.

He took her hand, shutting the door and led her to the couch.

"Sam, you're scaring me. What happened?" She said, her throat constricting. Sam seemed to be struggling to find words.

"Please tell me." Quinn pleaded, squeezing his fingers.

"Q, your glee club director, Will Schuester, h-he died today."

**OOH! A little cliffhangerish. Please review. Chapter five is being written, but it's possible that it might take a few days. **

**~Alex(: **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry this update didn't come earlier today! I had errands to run. Anyway, this chapter is longish, so I hope you like it. I think it's alright, not amazing. Jenniferthestoryteller: I think it'd be great if we wrote a story together! I tried to send you a message, but you had it disabled. Let me know! Anyway, to the rest of you, read away(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any song that is written below. **

"_Q, your glee club director, Will Schuester, h-he died today."_

Sam's words echoed throughout Quinn's mind. She stiffened. She looked up at Sam, her eyes tearing up. She shook her head and disentangled their hands.

"No. No. No. He couldn't have." She said flatly. Sam reached out for her hand, but she shied away.

"Quinn, honey, I know this is hard but"

"No, Sam! He could not have died. He was young. He was way too young to die. It's not right to die while you're in your forties!" She screeched, cutting him off.

Sam tried to hug her, but she shied away again. Her tears fell like rain. Her face contorted as she sobbed, body wracking. She blurrily saw Sam shed several tears of his own as she finally let him wrap his arms around her, lifting her off of her feet and carrying her bridal style to their bedroom.

She continued to cry, her mascara smearing as he gently set her on their bed. Her ears were blocked by the sound of her own sobs. Sam helped her out of her dress and pulled one of his t-shirts over her head. It landed right above her knees.

She fell back onto their comforter, her body shaking. Sam tugged the comforter down and she felt his strong hands guide her into the bed. She distantly felt him slip in beside her. She blurrily twisted towards his side of the bed, her face landing on his warm bare chest.

He placed a hand on the small of her back and just held her there. She drew in a shaky breath, his natural pepperminty scent twirling around her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning, she dizzily opened her eyes, still feeling warmth radiating from Sam. She glanced up and saw him gazing at her, his masculine arms still wrapped around her.

"Hey." He whispered.

She closed her eyes again, feeling lightheaded. "What time is it?" She asked, her voice muffled against his chest.

"Ten after eleven." Sam replied.

Quinn leaped out of bed. "What? Oh my God! I need to get to work!" She exclaimed, opening their closet and pulling out a navy blouse and a pair of black dress pants. Sam jumped to his feet and took her by the shoulders.

"Q, it's Sunday. You don't need to go anywhere. We're not going anywhere." He said. Quinn sighed. A tear cracked out of the corner of her eye. Sam engulfed her in a tight embrace.

"Sam, do you know how it happened?" She asked, her voice below the volume of a whisper.

"He was driving home from the airport. A drunk driver hit him head on. The car is demoed. He died instantly, Q." Sam explained.

Quinn grimaced. "Oh." She whispered, her chest straining.

"Q, I'm sorry. But, his wife said he didn't even feel anything. He wasn't in pain. He didn't suffer." He assured. She didn't say anything.

"The funeral's the day after tomorrow. Emma said she'd really appreciate it if the original New Directions were there." Sam said. Quinn sighed. The phone began to ring. He pulled away and answered it.

"Yeah?... Oh, hey, Rach. Yeah, here she is." Sam held the phone out to Quinn.

She glared at him incredulously, before accepting it. "Hello?" She questioned resignedly.

Rachel's high voice poured over the speaker. "Oh, Quinn! How are you? God, Finn and I are terrible. We haven't stopped crying all night. And Melody and Ben didn't sleep a wink. It's the same with everyone else. The babies are crying. They're crying. It's just a mess. Honestly, I" "Rachel! Can we not talk about everyone's damn kids for one minute?" Quinn exclaimed, cutting the brunette's rant short.

The line went silent for a moment. Quinn sighed deeply. Sam ran his hands over her arms lightly before exiting their bedroom, giving her some privacy.

"I'm sorry, Quinn." Rachel said quietly.

Quinn ran a hand through her hair, detangling it. "No, Rach, I'm sorry I snapped at you. Let's just forget it, okay?" Quinn said.

Rachel sighed on the other end. "Okay. Come over around two. Everyone's coming. We're going to sing a song at Mr. Schue's funeral. I just thought we could practice. Finn and Puck already chose a song." She said, returning to her perky tone.

Quinn half smiled. "Alright. I'll see you then." She said.

"Yay! Oh, and don't bring Sam. We want the performance to be a complete surprise to everybody!" Rachel exclaimed.

Quinn let a laugh escape her lips. "Okay. Bye, Rach." She said.

"Bye, Quinn!" Rachel shouted. Quinn laughed as she hung up. She found Sam in the kitchen, munching on an apple.

"What'd Rachel have to say? Or, rather, shout?" He asked.

Quinn shrugged. "Nothing. I'm going over there later, and you need to stay here or go do something else." She said teasingly.

"Fine. I have practice this afternoon anyway." He countered, sticking his tongue out at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said, moving towards the bathroom to shower, when he grabbed her by the waist. He planted several soft kisses near her collarbone.

"Everything will be fine, Q." Sam whispered.

"You've been saying that for how long?" Quinn asked. She walked a few steps away and turned back around, eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

"I'm going to go take a shower." She said.

Sam placed a hand on her shoulder. "I love you, Quinn." He said, his voice nearly inaudible.

"I love you too." She breathed out, feeling Sam's eyes on her as she shut the bathroom door behind her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Later that afternoon, she was slowly walking up Finn and Rachel's driveway. The front door opened before she had even stepped foot on the porch. Mercedes and Tina bounded from it and hugged Quinn tightly.

"Tina, I thought you and Mike were going home last week." Quinn said.

"Mike and I decided since we were the only ones not here, that we should move here, to be closer to all of you guys. We've already had our companies transfer us. I can sell cosmetics here just as well as I did in Cali. And I'm sure Mike will have a lot of real-estate opportunities. And after what happened to Mr. Schue, we realized that it's the right decision." Tina replied, pulling away.

Quinn nodded, hugging her jacket closer to her body as they guided her inside. Everyone else was already there. Kurt was seated at the piano.

"Oh, Quinn!" Rachel rushed towards her, yielding sheet music.

She shoved a copy into Quinn's hands. Quinn read through it, nodding. "Okay." She said, biting her lip.

"We've all been asked to also perform eulogies or share memories. I figured we'd sing the song after those were done." Rachel blabbed. Quinn's head shot up.

"Wait, we all have to do eulogies?" Mike asked. "Or share a memory, yes." Rachel replied. Quinn groaned. Rachel didn't seem to notice. She clapped her hands together. "Okay, everyone, we have a funeral to rehearse for!"

*~SQSQSQSQ~*

Sam drove them to the funeral home, his hand never leaving hers throughout the entire drive. He shot a glance towards Quinn. She stared blankly ahead, eyes unfocused. She had her hair up in a bun and was wearing a pretty black dress that ended just above the knee with a matching cardigan. She had little makeup on.

"You look beautiful." He said, breaking the silence.

She smiled slightly. "Thanks." She whispered as he parked.

He took her hand and led her inside. The casket was closed. Crowds of people were arrayed everywhere. Quinn guided Sam towards a redheaded woman and a little girl with brown hair. The woman was dabbing at her face with tissues, crying inconsolably. She glanced up and saw them standing there. Quinn hugged her tightly.

"Quinn. Thanks so much for coming. It means so much to Eloise and I that Will's favorite students are here." The woman said.

"Oh, Emma. Not at all, not at all. I'm so sorry. We'll all miss him." Quinn said. Emma pulled away and smiled at Quinn. She took her daughter, Eloise's, hand and went off to greet more family members.

Sam placed an arm around Quinn's waist. Quinn glanced up at him. She was biting her lip, and her eyes were wet. He sat down beside her as the priest began to speak. Sam looked around and saw that everyone was crying.

He had only met Will twice, at his and Quinn's and Santana and Puck's wedding. He felt Quinn grasp his wrist tightly, her head lolling onto his shoulder. Finn was the first to say his eulogy, but Sam couldn't bear to listen. It was all too sad.

Several more minutes passed, and Quinn maneuvered herself to the podium. She gazed out towards Sam, her eyes were sparkling with tears.

"There's so much that I could say about Mr. Schue. He was a great teacher, sure. And of course, he lived a very successful life. He traveled on Broadway for a time, and had a few original songs and albums. But, what made him himself is so much deeper. When I was sixteen, I was a sophomore, and I joined glee club to keep an eye on my boyfriend. Little did I know I'd end up enjoying it. Later that year, I got pregnant. My parents kicked me out, and Mr. Schue and the glee club was really all that I had. Mr. Schue was really the only father I've ever known. No, my biological father didn't die or truly abandon me until I was sixteen. But, he wasn't a father. Mr. Schue was to all of us. He will be missed." She said, tears falling freely near the end of her sentiment.

Rachel leaped up from her seat, followed by the rest of the old glee club. She took the microphone from Quinn.

"And now, the original New Directions would like to sing a song in Mr. Schuester's honor." She announced.

They huddled together, shoulders touching slightly. The pianist began to play and Rachel waited before beginning to sing.

_Romance is gone _

_He's drifting with the stars _

_A lyric in his pocket _

_Little girl in his heart _

Tina began to sing, her dark eyes filled with tears.

_When you hear his songs _

_On the radio _

_I don't need to tell you _

_What you already know _

Everyone joined in, still harmonizing.

_He's on God's top ten _

_Where heaven never ends _

The piano played for a moment, before Finn took over.

_You saw the world _

_And the world saw you on the stage _

_Wild, wild, wild, colonial boy _

Artie wheeled himself forward, singing alone.

_Roquefort Le Pont _

_Your gypsy heart is free _

_Pictures on the wall _

_Of your family _

Everyone joined in again.

_He's on God's top ten _

_Where heaven never ends _

_He's on God's top ten _

They continued harmonizing. Sam watched as Quinn inhaled deeply and began to sing with Puck, their voices melding together.

_Baby's got momma's eyes _

_She was always beautiful _

_When you hear his voice _

_Feel his arms around you _

_You remember mama smiling _

_A daddy's little girl _

_Bad weather _

_Cold media storm _

_He's on God's top ten _

_Where heaven never ends _

_He's on God's top ten _

Their voices rang out, still harmonizing, quieting along with the piano. They dispersed, Quinn rushing to Sam. He offered her his hand, and she accepted gratefully.

"Take me home." She whispered, tears sprayed across her cheeks.

Sam nodded. "Sure."

In the car, she still had a vice like grip on his hand. He shot a sideways glance at her. She looked back at him. He squeezed her hand.

"I thought that what you said was awesome. I'm so proud of you." He said.

Quinn gave a little half smile in his direction. Sam noticed she was still crying. "I have a game in an hour and a half, so"

"Just drop me off at the apartment. I'll watch you on TV." She cut him off.

Sam nodded. "Sure. Whatever you want." He said.

"Sam, I would go, I just need to be alone for a little bit." Quinn said.

Sam sighed, nodding again. "Okay. I get it. You'll be okay?" He said.

She let out a laugh. "I'll be fine. You need anything from inside?" Quinn asked. He shook his head.

"Alright. See you later. Good luck. I love you." She said, kissing him on the lips. He placed his hand at the back of her hair, holding her against his lips.

"I love you too." He whispered, letting her go, her high heels clacking against the pavement.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After their loss, 28-26, Sam quickly escaped the reporters and media, hurrying to his car, and rushing back to the apartment. As he neared their door, he could hear loud music pulsating from inside. He could also hear Quinn singing along.

_Girls just want to have fuhuhuhun. _

_Yeah, girls just wanna have fun. _

Sam laughed, twisting his key into the lock and opening the door. Quinn sat at the kitchen table, a glass of wine in one hand, a calculator in the other, her pocket calendar on the table in front of her. She had traded the black dress for a plain white t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She twirled her bare feet against the wood floor to the beats.

"Q, I'm home." Sam said, coming up behind her, slipping an arm around her waist.

She giggled. "Hey, Sammy. I saw that awesome winning touchdown you scored!" She said between giggles.

"Um, Quinn, we lost." Sam said.

"Huh? Oh, I thought you were the guys in purple!" She exclaimed. She set her wine glass down and leapt from her chair. She began dancing around.

"Q, what's up with the calculator and your period calendar?" Sam asked.

"Huh? Oh, that. That fertility doctor person called with some tips. She said we could find out when I'm ovulating with a calculator. So, I did. Come on, Sam, sing with me!" She said.

"Uh…"

"Sing with me or you won't get to touch me for the rest of your life, Samuel Evans." She teased, laughing.

Sam quickly obliged and sang with her as the song restarted.

_I come home in the morning light _

_My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"_

_Oh, mother, dear _

_We're not the fortunate ones _

_And girls _

_They wanna have fu-un _

_Oh, girls _

_Just wanna have fun _

Sam froze. _Wait… Why am I listening to her? She's not being serious. She's drunk. _He grabbed her by the elbow.

"Hey, Q?" He asked.

She stopped singing, but continued dancing. "Hmm?" She said, between hums.

"How much wine have you had?" He inquired, trying to stifle a laugh as she nearly tripped over her own feet.

"Oh. A few glasses. And some vodka. Not much vodka though." She answered, giggling.

Sam laughed. "I think it's time for someone to go to bed." He said.

Quinn continued to dance around the apartment. "Who?" She asked, still giggly.

Sam merely shook his head, amused.

"Twirl me around, Sammy!" Quinn exclaimed. She held her hand out to him, tapping her foot impatiently. Sam obliged and spun her around in a circle. She giggled and clasped his hand tightly. Sam smiled. He had forgotten how funny Quinn could be when she was drunk.

She climbed onto the couch, standing atop a pillow, her hand still inside of Sam's. Sam watched in horror as she swerved and fell off, laughing all the while. Sam caught her, her t-shirt crinkling upward.

"You okay?" He asked, holding her, expecting her to smell like alcohol, but instead detecting her usual fruity scent. She nodded. He gazed into her eyes, seeing them sparkle. He tucked a loose tendril of her hair behind her ear, kissing her on the mouth softly.

She deepened the kiss, placing her hand at the nape of his neck, leading him to their bedroom.

"Wait, Quinn…" Sam mumbled against her lips.

"Please, Sam… I just need to feel something other than what I've been feeling." He saw her eyes were glinting with tears again.

He kissed the side of her mouth, closing their bedroom door with his foot.

**Hmm. I don't know about this one, honestly. The songs were God's Top Ten by INXS and of course, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper. I'm not sure when next chapter will be posted because it's still in the planning stages, but I'll try to hurry. Please review! If everyone reviewed, I'd have hundreds. Thanks! **

**~Alex(: **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so there's reasons I didn't update as quick. One, I've come down with some writer's block, so this chapter is AWFUL :( And two, I got like three reviews last chapter. Was it bad? I really didn't think it was, but if it was, I'll redo it. Anyway, this chapter's bad because of those reasons. And I'm sorry it's so short. **

Mr. Schue's funeral had been three weeks ago. Quinn sat in the boardroom, Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel beside her. They were talking about the plans for their upcoming winter collection, even though it was mid June.

She sighed, and tuned their voices out as they laid different fabrics all over the table, discussing how thick a scarf should be. Quinn felt her eyelids begin to droop, something that had been happening a lot lately.

_"Quinn!" _Rachel exclaimed.

Quinn jumped, startled. "What? I vote we go with gray for the scarf!" She yelled.

Mercedes smirked at her. "You've been tired all week, Q. Sam keeping you up all night?" She said.

Quinn laughed. "No, we haven't done anything in weeks. I'm so tired lately. And we think I may have come down with a virus or something. I'm just really nauseated and dizzy all the time, not to mention throwing up. Sam's going nuts, it's kinda funny." She explained.

Rachel gave a tiny gasp and her eyes widened, but she surprisingly remained silent.

"Hmm. Sounds serious, Q. You know, maybe you should go to a doctor." Kurt suggested.

"Ugh. You sound like Sam. He made an appointment for me today at three." Quinn shrugge

"Ooh! Quinn, it's two thirty. Doctor time for you. Come on. Sam asked me to take you!" Rachel squealed.

Quinn quirked an eyebrow. "Did he now?" She asked.

Rachel nodded earnestly. "Come on!" She demanded, taking Quinn's hand, dragging her out of the boardroom.

Kurt waited until they were out of earshot to speak. "Okay. So, when do you think she's due?" He asked excitedly.

"Hmm. Well, I'd say she's not farther than a couple weeks, a month at most. So, maybe March or April." Mercedes guessed.

Kurt clapped his hands excitedly. "Oh, yay!" He squealed, getting back to the scarf fabrics.

*~SQSQSQSQ~*

It was Sam's party. His party, and Quinn and Rachel still weren't home from the doctor's yet. He was beginning to get worried. What if something was dreadfully wrong? Kurt and Mercedes had assured him that they knew what was wrong, and that it wasn't serious. But, of course, they had ceased to tell him what it was.

He sighed in relief as he saw the door open and Quinn and Rachel enter, muttering to each other hurriedly. Sam searched for any clue in their faces, but realized that they both looked happy.

Quinn suddenly turned to him, her hair flipping over her shoulders. She smiled and rushed to him. Sam grinned, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey, Q, how'd the doctor's go?" He whispered. He felt her tense up slightly in his arms.

"We can talk about it later. Happy birthday." She said, kissing his lips softly.

He smiled. "Thanks, it just got a lot better now that you're here." He mumbled, deepening the kiss. He felt her grin against his lips.

She was suddenly gone, being whisked away into their bedroom by Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Brittany and Santana. Sam watched confusedly until he felt a tug on his leg. He peered down and saw Melody sitting on the floor, one chubby hand grasping his jeans tightly. She glanced up at him, giggling.

Sam scooped her up in his arms. "Hey, Mel. You know, one day, your Aunt Quinn and I are gonna give you a cousin." He said, bouncing her slightly.

"Oh, Mel, there you are. Sorry if she's bugging you, Sam." Finn said, taking his daughter back into his arms.

"It's fine, she wasn't bugging me." Sam said, feeling an ache in his chest as Melody whispered "Dada." before snuggling into Finn's shoulder.

Sam needed that. He and Quinn would love a kid more than anyone, so why hadn't it happened yet?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Everyone had already left, it was late now, Sam's pile of gifts cluttered the floor. He cuddled himself closer to Quinn, his arm snaked around her waist.

"Q?" He asked quietly, inhaling her fruity shampoo.

"Mm?" She said, burrowing her head into his chest.

He placed a hand on the small of her back. "Thanks for the great birthday. It was awesome. I love you." He responded, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Quinn yawned, but smiled. "Mm. I love you too. And I have one more present for you." She whispered.

Sam leapt up. "You're feeling better? We can actually"

"Whoa, there, tiger. No, no. I feel a little better, actually. But, that's not the gift." Quinn said, laughing. She reached underneath the couch, pulling a thin box out from the dark.

She handed it to Sam, biting her lip nervously. Sam noticed she was nervous. He carefully opened it, feeling her tense up against him.

Inside was a small piece of paper. He lifted it out and into the light, reading it slowly. In Quinn's neat writing it read:

_It's our turn._

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. It's not that good, and I'm sorry. Anyway, let me know if you have any prompts or ideas, it would really help, considering I have writer's block right now. AND PLEASE REVIEW. Even if you hate it, review! Please. I love all reviews, because then it means that people are actually reading what I write. So, please review. I'll start next chapter once I get a good amount of decent feedback. **

**~Alex(: **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so so so sorry about the delay for this chapter! I've had major writer's block. And I still do have it, so this chapter is not good, like, at all. And I'm sorry. I hope next chapter will come easier to me. And thanks for all the reviews, guys! I love them and you! **

_It's our turn. _

He reread it over and over again, the words sinking in. Then, he glanced up at Quinn with wide eyes. She was biting her lip cutely, smiling nervously.

"O-Our turn? Does that mean- A-are you" She cut his stuttering short by nodding slowly.

He grinned, lifting her into his arms, twirling her around several times. She giggled. He stopped, setting her down gently.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt the baby, did I?" He asked quickly.

She laughed, shaking her head. "No, I think we're fine." Quinn said.

Sam lifted the fabric of her shirt, placing a hand on her flat stomach. He got to his knees and planted a kiss near her belly button. He smiled as he felt her shiver.

"Hi, baby. I'm Daddy. And, trust me, you'll like me best." He whispered.

Quinn giggled. He glanced up towards her.

"Um, excuse me, miss? This is a private conversation." He said, gesturing to her stomach.

Quinn smiled, taking his hand and grasping it tightly. "I'm just so sorry that it took so long." She whispered.

Sam shook his head. "Better late than never. Come on, Q. My baby's mama needs some sleep." He said.

She giggled again, reaching out and placing a hand on his cheek, bringing his face closer to hers. He tucked a loose strand of her golden hair behind her ear and kissed the apple of her cheek.

"We're having a baby, Q..." He whispered.

Quinn smiled, her eyes sparkling. "I know." She said, tears falling from her eyes.

Sam swiped the tears from her cheeks with the pad of his thumb. His lips met hers in a searing kiss.

"Oh, Q. God, I love you so much." He mumbled against her soft lips, one hand still on her flat stomach.

"We love you too."

*~SQSQSQSQ~*

Quinn woke up, expecting Sam's arms to be wrapped around her, but his side of the bed was empty. She stretched, a heavenly smell entering her nostrils. She furrowed her eyebrows, moving towards the kitchen, seeing Sam standing before the stove.

He turned around, smiling as he spotted her. "Hey, beautiful." He greeted, grinning crookedly.

Quinn giggled. "Hi. What are you doing?" She asked.

Sam left the stove, helping her sit down. "Well, I'm making breakfast for my wife and my unborn child." He said.

Quinn laughed. "Oh, Sam, if you're gonna be like this for the next nine months, I might just enjoy it." She told him.

He kissed her forehead.

"So, I have an appointment with my OB/GYN at eleven thirty. You wanna come?" She asked.

Sam placed a slightly burnt pancake on her plate, sitting beside her.

"Yeah, and then after the doctor tells us everything's okay with the baby, we can celebrate by trying to make a twin." He suggested, kissing her collarbone sloppily.

Quinn swatted him away, laughing. "And normal Sam is back."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After a long nerve wracking wait in the waiting room, Quinn laid on a bed, clothed in a blue gown, Sam clutching her hand tightly. He tapped his foot against the floor, fidgeting slightly, something he always did when he was nervous.

Quinn bit back a laugh. He must have noticed her looking at him, because he glanced up at her.

"What? You're not freaking out?" He asked.

She giggled. "Of course I am." She replied.

He kissed her hand. "Everything will be fine." He whispered.

She half smiled as the doctor stepped in.

"Hello, Quinn. I'm Dr. Fields. How are you feeling today?" She said, rifling through Quinn's file.

"Hi. I feel okay. I get tired easier, and I'm nauseous all the time. Other than that, I feel good. Oh, and this is Sam Evans, my husband and the baby's father." She responded.

Sam nodded towards the doctor. The doctor gave a smile in his direction, beginning to prepare for the sonogram. She yielded the gel, but Sam stopped her before she could put it on Quinn's exposed skin.

"That's not going to hurt them, is it?" He inquired.

Quinn let out a small laugh, squeezing his hand.

The doctor smiled. "Oh no, it will just be a bit cold." She assured.

Sam exhaled, as the doctor moved the wand over Quinn's stomach. A blurry black and white vision appeared on the screen, a soft hollow noise flowing through the room.

"What is that?" Sam inquired.

"That, Mr. Evans, is your baby's heartbeat. Everything seems fine. Perfectly normal. Okay, so, by looking at this, you are about six weeks along. You're due around March 9th. And, this little circle," She said, pointing to the screen.

"Is your baby. Congratulations. We'll write you up a prescription for some prenatal vitamins. I'll give you a few moments alone." She added, shutting the door behind her.

Quinn smiled up at the screen, a single tear falling. Sam smiled and swiped it away with the pad of his thumb.

"Oh my God, Q, it's a real baby." He whispered, reality sinking in, the soft hollow heartbeat floating around the room.

Quinn nodded, staring at the screen in awe. "I know." She whispered back.

Sam kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Q."

**Eh, I know, I know. I really am unhappy with the end of this chapter. I'm sorry, I feel really bad because I hate giving you guys sucky chapters. :( Well, anyway, thanks again, and please REVIEW. **

**Love from, **

**~Alex(: **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Thanks for all the amazing feedback I got last chapter. I hope this chapter is better. I also hope this wasn't too long of a wait!**

Morning sickness. She had forgotten how awful it was. Quinn grimaced, sitting in front of the toilet bowl, emptying the contents of her stomach. She finished, wiping the side of her mouth, standing unsteadily to her feet.

She splashed cold water onto her cheeks, feeling the bile rise in the back of her throat. She held it back, opening the medicine cabinet, reaching for a washcloth. Sam's shaving cream teetered and fell, causing the medicine cabinet to slam shut. She felt the bile return.

"Damn it, Sam!" She cried, throwing up violently.

Suddenly his strong arms were around her, one hand pulling her hair at the nape of her neck, the other rubbing the small of her back. She reemerged, her cheeks tearstained, leaning back into him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to w-wake you up." Her voice faltered.

Sam stood, grabbing a washcloth and running cold water on it.

"Nah, I'm always up at five-thirty in the morning anyways." He said, smiling, placing the cool cloth on her forehead.

Quinn sighed. "I really am sorry. I tried to be quiet, but morning sickness is very violent." She said.

Sam sat behind her, pulling her onto his lap.

"It's okay. That sounded pretty terrible. Want me to get you some water or something?" He said.

She buried her face into his chest. "I'll get it myself in a minute. I just want to stay here with you for a while." She mumbled.

Sam kissed her forehead gently. "I really hate to do this, but I have to get up and shower for my early practice today." He whispered.

She groaned. "Ugh. Why'd you have to be a damn football player, Sam?" She asked, glancing up into his eyes, still pale and clammy.

Sam smiled softly and rubbed her arms lightly. She allowed him to pull her to her feet and tuck her back into their bed.

"Anything else besides the water that I can get to make you feel better?" Sam asked.

Quinn closed her eyes, feeling him kiss her knuckles.

"Saltines, please." She said, trying to keep her mouth closed, the nausea rushing back. She felt him move toward the door.

"And, Sam?" She asked, eyes still closed.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. You're being really sweet, even more so than usual." Sam grinned at that.

"Of course I am. It's kinda my fault you're getting sick." He said.

Quinn cracked an eye open. "You're right. It is _your _spawn that's festering inside of me, making me throw up." She told him.

He laughed. "I'll be right back." He said.

Seconds later, he returned, handing her a glass of water and a plate of saltines.

Quinn smiled appreciatively at him, taking a tiny sip. His lips brushed against the apple of her cheek, as he disappeared into the bathroom.

She sighed and fell deeper into her pillows, nibbling on a saltine. She closed her eyes, and was asleep before Sam left the apartment.

*~SQSQSQSQ~*

Sam strode into the locker room, seeing the rest of the team already there. He stood near his locker, besides Finn and Puck.

"Hey, man, so Rachel told me that you and Quinn are having a baby." Finn said.

Sam smiled. "Yeah. She's due March third." He explained.

"Yo, Q's pregnant? I thought I heard San say something about that. Well, congrats, dude. Get ready for the scariest nine months of your life, and then it'll get even scarier. She have morning sickness yet?" Puck said, peeking his head around the corner.

Sam nodded. "Started this morning. She's like two months along. The morning sickness won't last too long though, will it?" He said.

Finn shrugged. Suddenly their coach stepped in.

"Guys, due to somebody always complaining about being pushed too hard in practices without a massage," He began, staring pointedly at Puck, who merely shrugged.

"What? It's not my fault that you've been working us to the bone and my wife won't give it up." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sam rolled his eyes, trying to stifle a laugh. Typical Puck.

Coach Martinez sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "_Anyway, _I have hired a masseuse. Her name is Veronica Jeffers. She'll be massaging after all practices. Now, speaking of practice, today we'll cover everything we can, okay? Now, get ready and be out on the field pronto." He finished, exiting the locker room.

"Dudes, I wonder if this Veronica chick is hot." Puck said, flexing his biceps.

"Puck, you're _married._" Finn reminded.

"This is Puck we're talking about, Finn." Sam said.

"Looking isn't cheating." Puck said defensively.

Sam laughed, walking out onto the field with his friends.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After practice, Sam was the last one in the locker room. After taking his shower, a towel slung low on his waist; he dialed the combination into his locker.

"Mmm. Please tell me _you _are a football player that needs a massage." A feminine voice called out huskily.

Sam spun around, seeing a tall thin redheaded woman standing in the doorway, sporting a very short, tight fitting dress.

He tightened the towel around his waist, seeing her eyeing him.

"Um, I am a football player, but I think I'll pass on the massage." He said, backing as far away from her as he could without hitting his locker as the woman veered closer to him.

"I'm Veronica." She whispered, extending her hand, her face growing extremely close to his.

"S-Sam." Sam said, nudging her away gently.

He watched her eyes drift to his picture of Quinn he had hung up on the side of his locker.

"That your sister?" She questioned, a bit of hope in her voice.

Sam felt relief wash over him. "Nope. That's my wife. My gorgeous wife whom I love. Who is also bearing my child." He explained, smiling at the photo

"I don't think you should be with her if she's giving your kid to a bear…" Veronica said, reminding Sam immediately of Brittany.

He laughed. "Ah, well, I love her." He said, pulling a fresh shirt over his head, zipping his jeans and slamming his locker shut, leaving Veronica behind.

As he got into his car only one thought was buzzing through his mind.

_Quinn can't know about this._

**So? How was it? I definitely think that Veronica will cause problems... Please let me know of any prompts. I have no idea what I'll be doing for next chapter. Maybe some prompts will inspire me! If you have ANY, please, let me know in a review or message! Leave me some reviews!**

**~Alex(: **


	9. Chapter 9

**Seeing as I received so many awesome reviews, I began writing immediately. I'd like to thank Pixieshinex3, mandorac, Alybear, and quam314159 for all the great prompts/ideas! This chapter is mainly fluff. Next chapter should hopefully be longer and better. **

Sam stood over the stove, watching the frying pan of bacon while Quinn peed. At nearly three months pregnant, she was peeing nonstop, getting moody, not experiencing as much morning sickness anymore, thank God, seeing as that just about killed both of them.

"Sam!" He heard her screech from the bathroom.

His blue eyes widened. Sam sprinted into the bathroom, bursting through the door.

"What? What's wrong? Is there blood anywhere? Is there something wrong with the baby? It's still alive, right?" He babbled, placing a hand on her stomach.

She laughed, swatting his hand away.

"The baby is fine." She said.

Sam let go of the breath he had been holding. "Then, why did you call me in here? You do know that I have now left your bacon, the thing you have been craving since last week, unsupervised, right?" He asked.

"Look." Quinn told him, lifting up her t-shirt, revealing her jeans unzipped and unbuttoned.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "The bacon will probably burn, but if you really want to right now, babe, then"

"Not that!" She hissed, cutting him off.

"I'm fat! I can't even do up my jeans!" She exclaimed, tears suddenly rolling down her cheeks.

Sam tried to hug her, but she shied away. "Quinn, you're not fat. You're pregnant. You knew this was going to happen eventually." Sam said.

She dropped her t-shirt, covering herself. "But not this soon! I look fat and ugly!" She wailed, tears flowing heavily.

He reached out for her again, but she moved away. "C'mon, Quinn, that's not true. You're beautiful." He said honestly.

She let out a huff.

"Honestly, Quinn, you look the same as you did before baby Evans." Sam assured truthfully.

Quinn scoffed, arms crossed over her chest. He heard her sniffle. She shook her head, swiping several tears away.

"Ugh. I need to get out of these jeans. And watch my bacon!" She said, exiting the bathroom.

Sam sighed. After a moment, he knew what he had to do. He got his cell phone from his pocket, dialing.

"Kurt, I need your help with something."

*~SQSQSQSQ~*

Quinn strode alongside many New York boutiques, Blaine and Kurt at her side. She was clothed in a fitted black t-shirt and dark gray sweat pants, seeing as they were among the only things that still fit comfortably. Sam would've taken her, but of course, he had practice.

So far, with a lot of help from Kurt and Blaine, she had bought several pairs of maternity shirts, skinny jeans, and dresses.

"We'll design you some more clothes for when your due date gets closer." Kurt had said.

Blaine stopped them in front of an instrument store. "Oh, we have got to go in here. I need a new ukulele." He said, opening the door and pushing Patti's stroller inside. Quinn and Kurt followed.

"Ooh, Quinn, come here!" Kurt called, from beyond the shelves of music books.

Quinn walked between the shelves, finding a small little space filled with several people. She glanced around, seeing Kurt sitting before a piano, Blaine in the corner holding Patti, smiling, and Sam standing before her, guitar slung in front of his stomach.

"Sam, what are you doing here? If you miss practice, you'll"

"Be transferred, I know, I know. But don't worry, I didn't have practice today. I lied." He interrupted.

Quinn felt a small smile tug at her lips. "What's with the guitar?" She asked as he took her hand, leading her to a soft chair.

"Well, seeing as you won't listen to my words, maybe you'll listen to the power of Joe Cocker's words." Sam said.

Quinn glanced up confusedly. He placed a finger over her lips.

"Shh. Kurt, hit it." Sam said, beginning to strum his guitar gently, melding with Kurt's soft piano notes. Quinn smiled and stifled a laugh as Sam swayed before her, starting to sing softly.

_You are so beautiful _

_To me _

_You are so beautiful _

_To me _

_Can't you see _

_You're everything I hope for _

_You're _

_Everything I need _

_You are so beautiful _

_To me _

_You are so beautiful _

_To me _

_You are _

_So beautiful _

_To me _

_Can't you see _

_You're everything I hope for _

_You're _

_Everything I need _

_You are so beautiful _

_To me _

As he finished, he tugged his guitar over his shoulder and set it to the side. Quinn stood to her feet, tears swimming in her eyes. She walked over to him, engulfing him in a embrace.

"Aw, Q, don't cry." He whispered, planting a kiss on her hair.

"No, it's just the stupid baby hormones." She said, pulling away, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"You are so beautiful. You're having my baby and that makes you even more beautiful to me." He said.

Quinn smiled, biting her lip. He knelt on the ground, lifting her t-shirt, exposing her stomach. He kissed her belly button, sending shivers up her spine.

"Sam, the people…" She said, noticing a few stares from surrounding people in the store.

He glanced up at her, getting to his feet.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He put her t-shirt back in place, his hand never leaving her stomach.

**Alright, I hope you enjoyed! I know it wasn't that great. I have an idea set for next chapter, but if any of you have any ideas at all, please let me know! I will find a way to incorporate them in this story. This chapter included mandorac's and Pixieshinex3's ideas! :P Please review! I love them and they make me write faster. Thanks! **

**~Alex(: **


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright. I'm sorry that this one took a bit of time. Thanks as always for the awesome reviews I received last chapter! :D This chapter does not include Veronica, but be patient, she'll return most likely next chapter and in more. I'm sorry this one's so short, and that it's bad. :( I just couldn't find the right inspiration for it... But, read on.**

Sam sighed tiredly, strolling to their mailbox, yawning. Quinn was currently in the apartment, eating whatever new gross concoction she craved. He hoped her cravings would pass soon. He didn't know how many more nights he could run to the store to get chicken nuggets or ice cream with cornflakes.

He walked back through their door, rummaging through their mail. He handed Quinn hers and discovered an envelope from his parents. He opened it and groaned, hearing Quinn do the same.

"What?" He asked her. She showed him a card from her OB/GYN reminding her of tomorrow's appointment.

Sam handed her the letter. She started laughing.

"A reunion? What's so bad about a family reunion?" She asked him.

He quirked an eyebrow.

"What's so bad about an OB/GYN appointment?" He countered.

Quinn furrowed her brows and sighed.

"Seriously, Sam. We love your family. What's wrong with a reunion with all of them?" She said.

"You haven't met _all_ of them. These reunions make everyone come from all across the country. They're really embarrassing, Q." He said.

"All families are embarrassing, Sam." She told him, laughing.

"Oh, no, not like this. I don't wanna go, Quinn. My uncles get really drunk and like to slap their wives or everyone else's wives on the ass. One of them even has a thing for pregnant chicks!" He exclaimed.

Quinn continued giggling. "It's not funny, Quinn!" He said.

"Oh, Sam, it is very funny seeing you freak out like this." She told him.

"Ugh. We don't have to go, do we?" He asked.

"Yes. We do. It will be fine." Quinn said.

Sam sighed. "Fine, but don't come crying to me when one of my obnoxious uncles slaps your ass." He said, leafing his fingers through his hair.

This made Quinn laugh even harder.

*~SQSQSQSQ~*

Quinn sat on the examination table, Sam holding her hand over her four month pregnant belly.

"Q, calm down, everything's gonna be alright. You feel okay, right?" He said, planting a kiss on her knuckles.

Before Quinn could answer, Dr. Fields sidled inside the room.

"Good afternoon, Quinn, Sam." She said, smiling.

"How are you feeling today, Quinn?" She asked, taking a seat near where Quinn lay.

"Tired, lightheaded, nauseated. The usual." Quinn responded, shrugging, as the doctor glanced and felt her small baby bump.

"Any cravings, mood swings, discomfort?" The doctor questioned.

"_Yes._" Sam replied quickly before Quinn could even open her mouth. She glared at him.

Dr. Fields chuckled to herself. "All perfectly normal. Let's set you up for that sonogram, okay?" She said.

Quinn nodded. "Seeing as you're farther along than last time, and your baby has grown, you should be able to see it better." Dr. Fields explained.

Quinn felt Sam's hand grasp hers tighter, fiddling with her wedding band. She gave a small smile in her direction as the doctor maneuvered the wand over Quinn's small bump.

They heard her give a tiny gasp of surprise as her eyes scanned over the screen.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Sam asked the doctor immediately.

The doctor smiled towards them, turning the screen so that they could see. There were two small forms side by side, one sucking its thumb, the other simply lying there, its face looking outward.

Quinn felt her eyes widen.

"Everything is fine. Both babies are perfectly healthy." Dr. Fields said.

"B-Both?" Sam stammered, his voice becoming slightly higher than normal.

Quinn didn't glance at him, transfixed by the picture on the screen.

"Yes, Mr. Evans. We didn't notice before, but, congratulations. You are having twins.

**Okay, I know, I know, not good, and no Veronica. But, like I said, she'll return. Next chapter, they'll be in Tennessee for Sam's family reunion! I wonder what will happen. It might take a bit longer to arrive because it's still being planned. IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THE REUNION, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. Anyway, please review, guys, even if you didn't like! What'd you think about their news? **

**~Alex(: **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews, guys. Also thanks for all of the suggestions! They will be used, I promise. This chapter isn't the reunion yet. I decided to split it and do this first. I'm sorry about that, but the reunion's next, I swear. Anyways, I hope this chapter's okay. It's basically just a filler. Next should be better. **

"_Congratulations. You are having twins." _

Those words pulsated through Sam's mind. He bit his lip as he drove. Quinn was practically radiating with happiness. _Two lives. Two little babies that he had to take care of, plus Quinn of course. Three people. _He gulped and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh, Sam! This is so great. Twins, can you believe it! I'm so excited. That explains why I'm getting bigger already. I have two babies inside of me!" She beamed.

"Quinn, you're barely even showing." Sam said automatically.

_Two kids, means two cribs. That'll mean they'd need more space. We can't fit two kids in our apartment. We probably couldn't even be able to fit one. Why haven't we talked about buying a house yet?_ He wondered to himself, tuning Quinn out as she continued babbling about how awesome the twins were going to be.

"Sam, why haven't you said anything? You okay?" She said, suddenly looking concerned, looping her hand with his.

"I'm just taking it all in. I'm fine. I'm happy. Two little bundles of joy, Q!" He said, faking excitement.

Quinn must have been too engulfed in her own excitement because she bought it. He parked the car in their building's lot, and moved quickly to the other side to help her out of the car safely. He glanced down at the small bump protruding from Quinn's midsection.

"You know what, Quinn? I forgot that Finn and Puck invited me over for a _Call of Duty _marathon before practice today." He lied.

Quinn stopped and looked up at him.

"That's okay. Go, have fun. We love you." She said.

Sam smiled. No matter how nervous and freaked out he was right now, he always loved it when she said _we _instead of just _I._ He tilted his head down and captured her lips in his own and instinctively placed a hand on her stomach.

"I love you too." He said, waiting until she was inside the building before getting back in the car.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Believe me, Sam, this property is very beautiful, and really well priced. I'm sure Quinn would love it. As you've already seen, it has enough room for you two and a baby, maybe even three babies!" Their real estate agent, Lorna Bloom, gushed, gesturing to the large house in front of them.

Sam placed a hand on his forehead, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Good, Lorna, because it will have to fit two babies, plus Quinn and I." He said, gazing at the house, taking it all in.

The real estate agent met his gaze confusedly.

"It's twins. We found out today." Sam sighed.

Lorna clapped her hands together.

"Awesome! Is this why you called me up so abruptly?"

Sam nodded. "I'll take it. When do Quinn and I get to move in?" He said.

Lorna grinned. "As soon as possible. Whenever you're ready, this place is all yours." She told him.

Sam shoved his hands into his pockets. "Okay. Let's sign the papers."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He had made it to practice just on time after hurriedly signing the papers, finalizing the sale on the house. After doing their regular warm-ups on the field, Coach Martinez called tackling exercises.

He sighed as Coach paired him up with Nolan Parlen, the team's secret weapon for tackling opposing teams out of the way. Sam tightened his helmet around his head. Nolan was a nice guy, just very intimidating and….huge. Sam was less than half his size.

He tried to ready himself as Nolan came running, tackling him down. Sam felt a white-hot pain shoot around his shoulder blade as Nolan bounded off of him. Sam contorted his face in pain as he tried to sit up.

Coach Martinez came running towards him, followed by Puck and Finn.

"Evans, you alright? What hurts?" Coach said quickly, helping Sam to his feet.

"Shoulder. I think I may have pulled a muscle in that region." Sam explained with a grunt.

"Hmm. You better go see Veronica. She'll straighten that out for you. She says her massages do wonders for pulled muscles." Coach Martinez told him.

"What? _No._ I don't need a massage from her. I'd much rather go home and get one from my wife. Her massages are so awesome. It's like her hands are kissing you or something. Besides, she's really the only woman I'd feel comfortable around in only a towel, or less." Sam said hurriedly.

He had been trying very hard to avoid the masseuse since they first met.

"Evans, I can't let you leave practice, you'll have to be traded if I do. And we can't afford that. Neither can you. Just go get a massage from Veronica, leave the same time as the rest of the team, and you'll be set and ready for next practice, and more importantly, next game." Coach argued.

Sam sighed, still reluctant.

"Come on, man, Veronica's massages aren't bad at all. They're kind of nice." Puck said.

"Yeah, dude, he's right. She has, like, the hands of a goddess or something." Finn agreed.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "I prefer _my_ goddess's hands, thank you very much." He said, attempting to stretch his shoulder muscles, feeling more pain.

"Your goddess won't find out and if she does, simply explain to her that it saved you from being traded." Puck coaxed.

Sam sighed. "Fine." Coach gave him a pat on the shoulder, making him wince in pain.

"Sorry, Evans, I forgot. Anyway, get to that masseuse!" He had exclaimed.

Sam trudged back into the locker room, seeing Veronica already standing by his locker, flimsy white towel in hand. She smirked as she saw him.

"When Coach Martinez paged me about a pulled muscle patient, he didn't mention that it was you. Oh, boy, aren't I in for a treat." She said, playing with the towel.

Sam sighed resignedly, taking the towel from her. "Let's just get this over with." He said coldly.

"Oh, believe me, Sammy, you'll never want it to end." She whispered seductively.

Sam walked into one of the shower stalls and shed his practice clothing, wrapping the towel firmly around his waist, trying to place it as high as he could, covering half of his abs.

Veronica led him into one of the back rooms. It was dimly lit, the only light coming from many candles, soft music playing, her massage table right in the middle.

"Just lay down on your stomach and we'll see what we can do for that pulled muscle." She said, pushing him onto the table.

As soon as he was situated, her hands began to knead oil along his shoulders, making it hurt more. He noticed that Quinn's feet were way prettier than hers, too. After a while, it did begin to feel nice.

"Ooh, you're so tense." She whispered in his ear, her hands going lower and lower, most likely nearing the towel now.

Sam stiffened, suddenly feeling something both wet and dry at once peck around his back. Then, realization hit him. She was kissing him.

He sat up immediately, shoving her away.

"Okay. This has gone on long enough! Thanks for the massage. It was…weird, like you. But, now I am going home to be with the love of my life. I'm married and very much in love. I almost want to be sorry for you." He said, before bolting out of the room, getting dressed quickly and running to his car, seeing practice had just finished anyway.

Thankfully, his shoulder no longer hurt. _Well, at least one good thing came out of that, _he thought to himself, buckling up and heading back to the apartment.

*~SQSQSQSQ~*

She sat on the cool tiled floor of the bathroom, head near the edge of the toilet bowl, as she threw up violently. She groaned, head in her hands as she finally finished. Quinn stood shakily to her feet, one hand on her stomach, the other clutching onto the wall to keep her steady.

She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sipped it, rinsing her mouth. She snatched the box of saltines from the cabinet and immediately began to nibble on one. She took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Kids, you're supposed to stop making Mommy sick. If you don't, you're _so_ grounded." She said, lightheaded.

She rubbed her temples as another wave of nausea hit her. The door burst open and she saw Sam, he was a blur as he rushed inside. He stopped before her, grinning. His smile slid off of his face as he noticed the saltines.

"Morning sickness." Quinn confirmed.

He ran his hands up and down her arms soothingly. She felt him kiss her cheek, sitting beside her.

"You think you're up for a little drive? I kind of need to take you somewhere." Sam said.

"Yeah, I think so. Where are you taking me?" She asked, feeling suspicion begin to boil in her veins.

Sam laughed, helping her to her feet.

"It's a surprise." He said teasingly.

"Oh, so that's why you're so jumpy. Just take me to this wherever, I don't have to be blindfolded this time, do I?" Quinn said as he took her hand.

She watched as Sam smiled.

"Nope. You just gotta trust me."

"Already done."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After a little over a half hour, Sam pulled into a suburban neighborhood that wasn't too different than Finn and Rachel's.

She frowned as he parked in front of a huge house. Quinn turned to him, confused.

"Who lives here?" She asked, glancing upward at the empty looking house.

"We do." Sam replied, beaming somewhat nervously.

"W-What?" Quinn asked.

"Well, if you want it, I mean." Sam said, looking even more nervous.

Quinn gazed towards the house again and got out of the car, her feet crunching leaves on the lawn.

"You bought a house?" She asked as he appeared besides her, curling their fingers together.

"Well, yeah… You don't like it?" He whispered.

Quinn met his gaze and let out a laugh, seeing his panic stricken expression.

"No, I think it's great, it's just something I thought we would have done together." She said.

"Oh. I'm sorry. You're right, I should've told you about it." Sam told her, kissing her knuckles.

"It's okay. I'm not mad. I think it's sweet. Care to show me around?" She said.

Sam bowed.

"Anything for you, my lady." He said, hugging her closer to his chest, protecting her from the chilly November air.

**Eh, I don't know about this one, honestly. Reunion's next, and if you have any more suggestions at all so that I could make it more lengthy, please let me know. PLEASE REVIEW. They make me write faster!**

**~Alex(: **


	12. Chapter 12

**Omg. I am so sorry about the delay for this chapter. I was working on it, really, I was. Thanks for all the awesome reviews, as always. Special thanks to GleekinOut123 for the awesome suggestions for the reunion! Anyway, I hope this chapter is good. I'm half asleep right now, so, really I don't know, I'm just glad it's finally done.**

Quinn neatly folded one of her shirts, placing it into one of her suitcases. Their bedroom was full of suitcases, ones for their trip to Tennessee, and others for when they'd return to move into their house. Sam entered their room, hugging her from behind.

"You done packing?" He asked, kissing her cheek.

Quinn sighed.

"Yep. I'll help you take the suitcases to the car." She said, zipping the suitcase and grasping it tightly, lifting it into both hands.

Sam quickly took it from her.

"Um, no, Quinn. You're pregnant. No heavy lifting for you." He said.

"But I'm not even five months! And they aren't that heavy!" Quinn protested.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I don't care." He said, whisking a suitcase in each hand and exiting the apartment, going downstairs to lug them into the car.

When he returned, he took Quinn's hand.

"You know, I was thinking that maybe we should stop at my Mom's on the way home." She said as he planted a kiss on her knuckles.

He glanced up at her, his blue orbs wide.

"What? Why?" He asked quickly, leading her out of the apartment and helping her into the passenger side of their jeep.

She giggled at his panicked expression.

"Because, she hasn't seen me in a long time, not to mention I haven't talked to her since I told her that I was pregnant. We could surprise her." Quinn explained.

Sam sighed as he sidled into the car beside her.

"But she hates me." He said.

Quinn laughed.

"She does not. So, we can go visit her?" She said.

"As much as I don't want to, I can't say no to you whilst you are carrying my super awesome kid." Sam conceded.

She giggled again as he placed a hand on her stomach.

"_Kids, _Sam." Quinn corrected.

Sam inhaled deeply and nodded, smiling.

"Yep. So, anyway, ready for a sixteen hour, three minute and one second drive?" He said.

Quinn sighed. "I cannot wait to meet your entire family." She said.

"Whatever, just stay really close to me around my Uncle Brian." He warned as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yes, sir."

*~SQSQSQSQ~*

After two days, driving hours at a time, stopping at nearly every rest stop due to Quinn's constant need to pee, ("It's not my fault your children seem to believe my bladder is a squeeze toy!"), they had pulled into his parent's driveway, many cars already strewn on the sides of the street.

"Oh, my God, I need to get out of this car!" Quinn exclaimed, undoing her seatbelt and reaching for her door.

"Wait for me to help you!" Sam said, hurrying out of the car and to her side, opening the door for her.

He wrapped an arm around Quinn's waist as his mother bolted from the front door, apron around her middle, covering a floral dress.

"Sam! Oh, Sam! Quinn, sweetie!" She exclaimed, engulfing Sam and Quinn in tight embraces.

"How are you? We haven't seen you since the wedding! How's the baby? Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" She said, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"Mom, we're fine. Everything's fine. The _babies _are fine too." Sam said.

His mother's eyes widened towards the end of his sentence.

"Yes, Mrs. Evans, it's twins." Quinn said.

The older woman gave a squeal. "

Oh, dear, call me Pamela, please. And twins! Amazing! Identical? Fraternal? Boy and boy, girl and girl, or one of each? Do you know?" She said frantically.

Sam exhaled deeply, rubbing his temples.

"No, Mom, we don't know yet. We want to be surprised." He said.

Pamela smiled.

"My first grandchild. Well, grandchildren." She said.

Suddenly, Sam's sixteen year old sister, Stacey, burst through the door.

"Mom! Dinner's starting to burn!" She hollered.

Pamela immediately ran back into the house.

"Sam! Quinn!" Stacey yelled, running to them, her long blonde hair held high in a messy ponytail.

"Hey, Stace." Sam said.

"Thank God you guys are here. Stevie and I are, like, totally drowning in there. They all want to see you guys. Some of them haven't even met Quinn. Uncle Brian seemed especially interested in your guys' wedding pictures." Stacey said, rolling her eyes as she held the front door open for them.

Sam recognized the smell of his mother's cooking almost instantly. He heard drunken laughter echoing from the living room. Sam's dad rounded a corner and hugged his son and daughter-in-law.

"Glad that you guys are here. Where's your luggage?" He said.

Sam felt his face take on a mask of confusion.

"What do you mean? We're going to check into a hotel. We told you guys that." Sam responded.

"Sam, this reunion means the world to your mother. Especially seeing you two, since she hasn't seen you in so long. She'd really appreciate it if you stayed here. A lot of your aunts and uncles and cousins are staying too." James coaxed.

"Dad." Sam groaned.

"You can stay in your old room." James said desperately.

Sam sighed.

"Fine." He huffed.

James patted his son on the back thankfully.

"Now, go mingle." He said before shuffling away.

Sam took a deep breath. Quinn took his hand and squeezed his fingers, giggling as she led him into the living room. A football game was blasting through the TV speakers, several overweight men sitting on the sofa, beers in hand.

"Aye, it's Samuel and his little beauty."

"Still has those huge pink fish where his mouth should be, I see."

"At least he didn't get James's big head."

"You're right. Stevie did."

"Hey! My head is not nearly as big as my Dad's!"

Sam sighed, draping an arm protectively around Quinn's waist as his Uncle Brian stood from his seat, beer belly still the same as Sam remembered it, not to mention his furry dark mustache.

"Why, lookie here! Sammy went out and got himself a babe. A pregnant one at that. You've done well." Brian said, his words slurring slightly, veering extremely close to Quinn.

Sam tugged her closer to his chest.

"Uncle Brian, this is my wife, Quinn. Quinn, this is my Uncle Brian." He said through gritted teeth.

"Aye, she's a beauty." Uncle Brian said.

"Uh, Quinn, why don't you go in the kitchen? Stace and my mom and some of my aunts are in there. They're more, um, civilized." Sam said, nudging Quinn towards the kitchen.

She gazed back at him confusedly, but went, not before his uncle gave her a slap on the rear. She gave a jump of surprise before hurrying away.

Sam felt anger boil inside of him as Brian laughed, along with his uncle Josh.

"Aw. Little Sammy is getting angry. His guppy lips twitched and his face is getting all red!" More drunken laughter.

Sam clenched and unclenched his fists repeatedly before taking refuge in the kitchen as well. He saw his grandparents seated at the kitchen table, arguing as always.

"No, no, Helen! You are wrong! It was Detroit that won the first World Series!" His grandfather Charles bellowed.

"Charles, Detroit wasn't even in the first World Series! The Boston Americans won against the Pittsburgh Pirates!" Helen shouted.

Sam met Quinn's eyes apologetically, but found her shaking with giggles.

"Oh, Quinn, honey, I didn't get to mention it outside, but, darling, you look absolutely beautiful. Radiant, actually. Just glowing." Pamela said, stirring a pot over the stove.

Sam gave Quinn another glance over. She was wearing a light pink sundress that showed off her growing bump, and her eyes seemed as if they sparkled. She grinned, a rosy blush gracing her cheeks.

At that moment, Sam couldn't agree more with his mother.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It seemed like it had been forever by the time Sam had finally been able to take Quinn to bed. He led her up to his childhood bedroom, opening the door for her graciously. She smiled and held his hand, surveying the room.

"Sam, this room is so you." She said, gesturing to the many _Star Wars _and _Avatar _posters arrayed along the deep oceanic blue walls.

Sam shrugged.

"You know, usually I'd explain all the details of _Star Wars _and _Avatar, _but, right now, I'm too tired to care. The bed's only a twin, so you take it and I'll sleep on the floor, okay? I'm pretty sure it still even has my _Spiderman_ sheets on it." He said, stripping down to a white t-shirt and his boxers.

He noticed Quinn gazing at his abs. _Damn. Two ladies lusting after me. Well, it's her job to, but not Veronica's. I must just be that sexy. _He thought to himself as he found several blankets and a spare pillow in his closet and laid down on the carpeting.

Quinn nuzzled herself into his bed, getting under the warm covers.

"Ugh. I'm tired too, and sore. Your uncle _would not stop fucking spanking me._" She groaned, burying her head into his old pillow.

"I know! I was about to kill him! All through dinner, he kept staring at your boobs!" Sam exclaimed.

Quinn giggled. He heard her roll to the side of the bed, hanging an arm over the side, playing with his hair.

"You're so adorable when you get all jealous." She said, laughing.

"Hey, hey, the doctor said lay on your left side, get over there, lady." Sam said quickly.

Quinn rolled her eyes but obediently turned to her left.

It didn't take long for Sam to hear her even quiet breaths flow through the room.

*~SQSQSQSQ~*

"Sammy, come on, you gotta help me find my car keys. Your grandfather is asking for pudding and your mother doesn't have any."

"Aunt Beatrice, I'll help you, just be a little quieter. Quinn's sleeping and since she's pregnant, she needs sleep."

Quinn heard voices go back and forth, recognizing Sam's. She groaned inwardly and slowly opened her eyes, seeing the room was still dark. She saw Sam stand and stretch near the form of a woman, most likely the aunt she had just heard speak.

"Ugh. Sam…" Quinn whispered, sitting up on her pillows.

"Oh, no, no, Q. Shh. Go to sleep. Go to sleep." Sam said, planting a kiss on her hair, his hand on her stomach.

Quinn glanced at the clock. _5:03. _She groaned again. Sam kissed her on the mouth, moving his hand to her cheek, tucking a stray lock of her honey hair behind her ear.

"I'll be right back. Sleep. If not for me, then for the babies, alright?" He whispered.

Quinn nodded, plopping back down on his soft _Spiderman _sheets, feeling wide awake. It didn't take long for him to return, but her eyes were still wide open.

"Did you find her keys?" Quinn asked.

He must've thought she was asleep because he jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah. They were in a potato chip bag." Sam said, groggy.

"A potato chip bag?" Quinn asked, sitting up again.

Sam ran a hand through his messy hair. He let out a laugh.

"Yeah. I always knew there was something wrong with my Aunt Beatrice. She dumped a freaking heart surgeon for my Uncle Brian. That was the first sign. And now, she loses her car keys in a potato chip bag." Sam explained.

"What'd she even need her keys for at this hour?" Quinn questioned, yawning.

Sam sat back on the floor, covering himself with his blankets.

"I don't know. My grandpa Charles wanted butterscotch pudding or something." He replied.

Quinn's eyes widened.

"Wait. Pudding? As in delicious, creamy, yummy pudding?" She asked, beginning to feel guilty about what they both knew Sam would have to do.

He turned to her.

"Oh, lord. Don't tell me. You want butterscotch pudding now too?" He said.

"Chocolate, actually." Quinn corrected, smiling.

Sam sighed, standing up and grabbing some sweats from his suitcase.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, so I'm coming with you to keep you company." Quinn said, slowly standing up and pulling her hair back into a messy bun on the top of her head.

"No. Go to sleep, I'll wake you up when I get back with your pudding." Sam said, tugging his tennis shoes onto his feet.

"Honestly, Sam, I won't be able to go back to sleep until after I get my pudding. You know how these cravings work." Quinn told him.

Sam sighed again, grabbing his keys from the bedside table.

It didn't take him long to find a twenty-four hour market. Once they had bought her pudding, Quinn didn't talk much.

Sam rubbed at his eyes as they pulled back into his parents' driveway.

"Come on, sleepyhead. Thank you for the pudding. The twins and I are happy now." Quinn said, extending her hand to him.

He stopped just before opening the door.

"I gotta show you something." He said, smiling, squeezing her hand and leading her into the backyard.

"Right now? At, like, six in the morning?" She asked, struggling to stifle a yawn.

Sam glanced towards her, eyebrows raised.

"I just got you pudding at, like, five-thirty in the morning. Now, come on." He stopped moving as they reached the base of a huge tree.

Quinn looked up and saw a large wooden house in the center, a ladder before them.

"A tree house?" She asked as he began to climb up.

"Not just any tree house. _My kick ass_ tree house." Sam answered, offering her his hands as she set foot on the shaky ladder.

She hoisted herself up, pudding still in hand, taking a seat besides Sam. He was gazing up at the sky, which had just started to get lighter, the stars beginning to fade away.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, settling a hand on her stomach that she had begun to hate with a passion, even though he claimed to love it. She leaned into his shoulder tiredly.

She sighed contentedly as he kissed her cheek, and then her mouth, causing her to taste his natural peppermint taste.

Her pudding then promptly fell out of her hands, but she didn't really care. She had Sam and that was enough.

**Eh. Not very satisfied with the ending. Sorry for any mistakes! I don't have a beta! I know it wasn't good, and I'm really sorry. But I tried my best and worked really hard on this chapter. Please review and lemme know what you thought and of any prompts! **

**~Alex(:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay. I'm sorry for the slow update. I have writer's block. That is why this chapter is awful. Just terrible, and I apologize, really, I try my best. Now, I have a few reviews to address. **

_Gleek123345: I didn't credit your idea to someone else, I did use the other person's ideas, I just forgot to mention you. Sorry! D: _

_SamE94: Seriously? Okay. I'm going to address this fully and correct me if I'm wrong. But, in the story that you mentioned, I believe, that they have a baby whilst still in high school. Now, here in my story, they are 27 and married, fully ready to have a baby. They are also having twins. They live in NYC. This story is AU, Sam didn't go to McKinley. I believe the only similarity might be the fact that there's a reunion in both. I swear I didn't copy or anything, no one owns an idea of a reunion, honestly. I've had this planned for a while now. I apologize for any confusion._

**Now to the story! :P **

Quinn sat in the kitchen of their new house, wrapping Christmas gifts. She sighed as she continued cutting ribbon and tying bows.

It was a Saturday, so she was off work. However, Sam, as always, was at practice, much to her dismay. She exhaled in frustration, finishing wrapping the last of Sam's gifts. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, slowly standing up from her chair, something that was becoming extremely difficult.

She maneuvered herself to the window, glancing out into the backyard. Everything was covered in fluffy white snow. Quinn beamed. She had always loved snow.

She felt a small fluttering in her belly. Then she felt it again, only stronger, more pronounced. She dropped a hand onto her stomach, feeling tiny little kicks through the material of her shirt.

"You guys must like the snow too." She said, rubbing her stomach affectionately, grabbing her jacket and hurrying out the front door.

Sam had to feel this.

*~SQSQSQSQ~*

He sighed, running a hand through his hair tiredly as he trudged into the locker room. The rest of the team was already out on the field, but Coach Martinez stood near his locker.

"Evans, you're late. And you look like you haven't slept in over a year. What's going on?" Coach asked. His voice wasn't mean or demanding, just curious.

Sam sighed, dialing the combination to his locker.

"Sorry, coach. Lost track of time, I guess. I was up late last night getting Quinn chicken nuggets." Coach Martinez chuckled.

"Those pregnancy cravings are a killer, eh? Well, you can sit out on today's practice. Get a massage from Veronica; you'll be all set in time for Tuesday's game." He said, patting Sam on the back.

"Oh, no, Coach Martinez, that's really not necessary." Sam said quickly.

"Come on, Evans, you've had plenty of massages from Veronica before." Coach Martinez said.

This was true. After the reunion, Sam had had several massages after practices to ease some stress.

Veronica appeared behind Coach Martinez and hooked her arm in his.

"Did I hear my name?" She asked, batting her thick eyelashes, brushing her red hair out of her face.

"Well, Veronica, darling, I was wondering if you would give Evans a massage. He's extremely tired and I need him in shape for our away game in Detroit next Tuesday. Do you think you could?" Coach said.

Veronica nodded.

"Sure. Evans, get naked and put a towel around those hips and meet me in the back room." She said before disappearing.

"You heard her, Evans. You strip down and I'll head back to the field. Do me a favor and get some sleep in the next few days." Coach said, as he left too.

Sam sighed again, grabbing a towel and undressing, tying the flimsy towel tightly around his waist. He trudged into the back room.

Veronica stood in the corner, oiling her hands. She was sporting very high heels and a short navy dress, her obviously dyed red hair falling limply onto her shoulders.

He laid facedown on the massage table, feeling her hands knead roughly into his back in mere seconds. He winced as she moaned, her breath getting close to his skin. He felt her plump moist lips press against the nape of his neck.

Sam stiffened, as he felt her hands trail to the towel, untying it sloppily. He turned over onto his back quickly, Veronica falling onto his chest.

"No. Stop." Sam said, his voice thick.

She didn't listen and tugged the zipper on the back of her dress downward. Sam shoved her away from him as she began to straddle his hips with hers.

"Stop it!" He said firmly. Veronica then kissed him full on the mouth.

Suddenly a tiny gasp came from the doorway.

Sam pushed her off of his lips and saw Quinn standing near the door, eyes glittering with unshed tears, a hand on the swell of her belly.

"Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no, Q. It's not what it looks like." Sam said, rushing over to her, extending a hand towards her, but she shied away, shaking her head.

"So, this is the slut you had a picture of in your locker." Veronica stated coldly, staring Quinn up and down.

Quinn's green eyes narrowed dangerously. Veronica veered closer.

"And she's knocked up too. How a hot man like Sam could have married a fatty like you, I'll never know." She said.

_SMACK!_ Quinn slapped her on the cheek, turning her head around.

Sam reached for her hand, but she flinched at the contact.

"Quinn, please, I d-didn't"

"How could you do this to me?" She whispered, cutting him off.

She met his gaze, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"How could you do this to _us_?" She continued, stifling a sob.

"Q, nothing happened. I-I love you." Sam said, his voice cracking.

She shook her head, exhaling deeply.

"Don't say that." She said quietly, moving slowly towards the door.

"Quinn"

"Just… give me space, Sam!" She said angrily, before storming out.

Veronica stepped closer to him again.

"Thank God. I thought she'd never leave. Now, where were we?" She said.

Sam pushed her away again.

"No. Leave me alone! You did this! Stay away from me!" He shouted, before exiting the back room and reentering the locker area.

He sat against a row of lockers, hot tears beginning to boil over in his own eyes.

**I know, I know. I hate it. It's so awful. And I'm sorry it's short too. But, I think that I do try hard and write okay most of the time. Again, so so so sorry! Please review though, if you have any prompts at all! Oh, and I think Veronica should be leaving soon! There's some good news!(;**

** Sorry again for this chapter! :'( **

**~Alex(: **


	14. Chapter 14

**Omg. I'm so sorry about the awful delay for this chapter! I hope you guys didn't lose interest! D; I just had really bad writer's block and everything's so hectic around here right now. I'm sorry. I know this chapter isn't anything special, and I'm sorry about that too! But, please, if you're reading, continue to, if you dare(:**

After feeling sorry for himself for a while, Sam finally got a hold of himself. He got dressed and hurried home.

He'd explain it all to Quinn; that _Veronica_ had kissed _him, _that it had meant nothing to him, that he loved Quinn with all of his heart, and that he'd do nothing to hurt her.

He drove home quickly and hurriedly parked, jumping out of the car door and running to the door.

He unlocked it and shut it behind him, glancing around the living room. No Quinn.

"Q, come on. We need to talk!" He called.

He ran a hand through his light locks, trudging into the kitchen, pulling a bottled water from the fridge.

As he passed the countertop, he saw a crisp white piece of notebook paper in his peripheral.

He stopped and picked it up, recognizing Quinn's neat scrawl, and read it slowly.

_Gonna be out of the house for a bit. I need to get my mind straight before I can talk to you. Don't call me._

_Quinn _

Sam turned the small scrap of paper over endlessly. There was no _I love you._

He glanced around the kitchen, seeing half wrapped Christmas gifts on the table. _She must have left in a hurry, _he thought. _Wait… why had she even come to his practice? _Then realization hit him.

The vision of her standing in the doorway, hand on her belly flashed through his mind. _Oh, no. What if something was wrong, and she had been too angry to mention it?  
><em>

He placed his head in his hands, fiddling around in his pocket for his phone, ignoring the last sentence of her note and dialing her number. It rang several times, before her voice finally poured over the speaker.

"Quinn! We need to talk, Q!" He exclaimed, realizing her voice was still speaking.

"Please leave a message after the beep and I'll call you back when I can." _BEEP.  
><em>

Sam sighed.

"Q, it's me. Please, call me, text me, come home, whatever. We need to talk. I love you." He choked back tears near the end of his sentiment.

He ended the call, and went upstairs to the bedroom, preparing to go to bed, not caring that it was only half past eight.

*~SQSQSQSQ~*

Quinn drove. She didn't care where she was going. She just needed to find an escape. She couldn't think about what she had just witnessed.

She took a right turn into a suburban area. Quinn parked her car in the graveled driveway and sighed, swiping at her cheeks, struggling to stop the flow of the tears.

She inhaled deeply as she neared the door, before hesitantly raising a hand and knocking, her knuckles banging against the cherry wood gently.

The door was tugged open in seconds, revealing the short brunette on the other side.

"Quinn! Gosh, you aren't the pizza guy. Where have you been? You're never late for our girl's nights." Rachel suddenly froze, noticing Quinn's tears.

She wrapped an arm around the blonde and helped her inside, shutting the front door behind them.

"W-What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

Quinn sighed, hearing Mercedes' laugh bellow from the kitchen.

"Come on. Kurt brought French cookies and Italian ice cream. You can tell us." Rachel said, pulling her by the wrist into the kitchen.

Everyone else was already there, seated at the kitchen table. They immediately began bombarding Quinn with questions as to why she was so late and why she was crying.

Kurt lifted a hand.

"Quinn, is there something wrong with the twins?" He asked softly.

Quinn shook her head, nibbling on her bottom lip.

Santana pulled a chair out for Quinn.

"Q. Sit your ass down and spill."

So, she told them. They gasped several times, Santana and Rachel's expressions becoming stonier and stonier as the story went on. When Quinn had finished, a fresh wave of tears coated her cheeks. She swiped at them quickly, exhaling deeply.

"A _masseuse?_" Rachel asked.

"Hold up. Was she hot? That will determine if there's a real problem or not." Santana said.

"She wasn't ugly, Santana. And she was wearing a skimpy dress that nearly ended at her hips." Quinn answered, sighing.

"That _slut! _Who the hell does she think she is? No one gives my husband a massage but me!" Santana exclaimed.

She whipped her cell phone out from her bra and dialed numbers quickly, before exiting the room.

"I bet she's calling Puck. I better call Finn too. I need to see if he's had a massage from her." Rachel said, before leaving too.

"Q, please tell me you kicked Sam's white ass to the curb." Mercedes said.

Quinn sighed again, shaking her head.

"No. I-I left. I'm probably just going to stay in a cheap motel or something for a couple of nights." She replied.

"Noah Puckerman, I swear to God, when you get home tonight, I'm gonna go _all _Lima Heights!" Santana screamed into her phone, reappearing in the doorway. She slid her phone shut angrily.

Rachel suddenly appeared beside her, her eyes glistening.

"H-He did. That tramp fondled my husband!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to get her fired." Santana said, her dark eyes narrowing dangerously.

"D-Did I hear something about a cheap motel? I think I might just send Finn to one tonight." Rachel said.

"Quinn said she was going to stay at one." Tina explained.

"Oh, no, Quinn. You stay here with me tonight." Rachel insisted.

Quinn merely nodded, too tired to argue.

"I think I'm just going to go to bed." She said, her voice cracking.

She exited the kitchen, beginning to ascend the stairs, sighing, tears running down her face again.

_How could he do this to us? _

*~SQSQSQSQ~*

Sam woke up the day after the disaster in the locker room, with a plan in mind. Well, sort of. He knew who to call for help.

The phone rang several times before the other line finally picked up.

"Hello, the amazing Kurt Hummel's phone, who, may I ask, is speaking?"

"Kurt, it's Sam." Sam said.

He heard Kurt let out a sigh.

"How may I help you, you cheating trash?" He questioned.

Sam let out a huff.

"I didn't cheat on Quinn!" He exclaimed angrily.

"Whatever. What do you want?" Kurt said.

"I was wondering if you could maybe give me advice. Quinn won't answer my calls or texts, and I really need to explain the entire story to her. How can I get her to talk to me?" Sam said.

"Wait, why should I help you? You hurt her, Sam." Kurt said.

"I know, but I didn't mean to. Veronica came onto me. Not the other way around." Sam told him.

Kurt sighed.

"Listen, Sam, I believe you. You're really too nice of a guy to cheat, but, just seeing Quinn so broken and sad, it made me snap." He said.

"Wait, you saw her? Where is she?" Sam asked quickly.

"No, I'm not going to tell you. But, perhaps, serenade her. Just work this out with her. The stress can't be good for the babies." Kurt replied, before the line went dead.

Sam sat on the couch, running a hand through his hair. Then, a thought struck him.

He snatched his guitar and hurried out the door and into the car, knowing exactly where Quinn was.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Central Park. Quinn had always loved it. Sam began to wonder why the thought hadn't came to him earlier. He slowly parked the car and hurried out of the driver's side.

Sam slung his guitar over his shoulder, rushing into the park. He gazed around; spotting her seated at a bench, clothed in a soft lilac dress, her hair falling into her eyes, her hands in her lap.

He walked quietly towards her and stopped when he stood directly in front of her.

She glanced up at him, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. Her expression turned from confusion to anger.

"What are you doing here? I said I needed space." She snapped.

A smile maneuvered its way to Sam's lips.

"Quinn, I know, but I leave for my away game in Detroit tomorrow and I had to see you to tell you some things. Plus, I miss you." He admitted.

"What are you doing with that?" She asked incredulously, gesturing to his guitar.

Sam placed a finger over her lips, hushing her gently. He began to strum slowly.

_You're a falling star _

_You're the get away car _

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far _

_You're the swimming pool on an August day _

_And you're the perfect thing to see _

_And you play it coy _

_But it's kinda cute _

_Ahh _

_When you smile at me, you know exactly what you do _

_Baby, don't pretend that you don't know it's true _

'_Cause you can see it when I look at you _

_And in this crazy life _

_And through these crazy times _

_It's you _

_It's you _

_You make me sing _

_You're every line _

_You're every word _

_You're everything _

_You're a carousel _

_You're a wishing well _

_And you light me up _

_When you ring my bell _

_You're a mystery _

_You're from outer space _

_You're every minute of my everyday_

_And I can't believe _

_Uh, that I'm your man _

_And I get to kiss you, baby, just because I can _

_Whatever comes our way _

_Ah _

_We'll see it through _

_And you know that's what our love can do _

_And in this crazy life _

_And through these crazy times _

_It's you _

_It's you _

_You make me sing _

_You're every line _

_You're every word _

_You're everything _

_So la la la la la la la _

_So la la la la la la la _

_And in this crazy life _

_And through these crazy times _

_It's you _

_It's you _

_You make me sing _

_You're every line _

_You're every word _

_You're everything _

_You're every song _

_That I sing along _

'_Cause you're my everything _

_So la la la la la la la _

_So la la la la _

_La lalala la la la _

Thick tears were rolling down Quinn's face by the time that Sam finished. He went to swipe them away, but she flinched as his fingers brushed against her cheek.

"Th-that was beautiful, but"

"Ssh. Let me explain everything, Quinn." He interrupted.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I already know everything. She's a beautiful sexy masseuse, and you just couldn't help yourself. It's understandable. While she looks like she does, and I… look like a whale." She said.

Sam sighed, frustrated.

"Ugh. No. That's not it at all! You look nothing like a whale. But, anyway, just let me explain, please." He said, his voice pleading.

"Fine."

"Quinn, she's been coming onto me ever since she started working after practices. I always pushed her away. Yesterday, at practice, I was tired, so coach made her give me a massage. She kept kissing me and unzipping her dress, but nothing happened. You just came in at the wrong time. I never _ever _wanted her. It's never been anyone else but you. It's always you, Quinn, always, always you. I love you." Sam explained.

Quinn sighed, tears swimming in her green eyes, threatening to pour over.

"I-I believe you." She whispered after several moments.

Sam sighed, relieved.

"So, you forgive me? We can put this behind us?" He asked, feeling hope rise in his chest.

Quinn inhaled deeply and shook her head.

"No. You didn't tell me about her, Sam! W-Why?" She said.

"I don't know. Because I didn't want you to think that I didn't have it under control, Q. I didn't want you to think that I would ever _ever _cheat. But, I guess it kind of blew up in my face." He responded.

Quinn let out a humorless laugh. She stood from the bench, brushing the front of her dress off, her hands settling on her belly.

"Quinn…" He said, grabbing her wrist.

"Sam, I just… I need a little bit more time to think. Good luck at your game tomorrow." She said quietly.

He watched her go, watching her dress swish around her knees.

He watched her until she rounded a corner and disappeared from his sight, then he turned around in the opposite direction and moving towards his car, heading home to pack for Detroit, an empty feeling lingering in his chest, toying around his heart.

**Eh. I know. Not my best. And the song was Everything; Michael Buble. I already have next chapter all planned out and I'll start working on it tomorrow, it shouldn't take long, seeing as it's probably going to be short, but I'm just really tired. Ha, and it's only 11:10. Not even midnight yet. Oh, jeez. Please review! They're like food and water for me! :D **

**~Alex(: **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for all of the great feedback I received last chapter! :D I'm glad that you guys were still reading after that awful wait for Chapter 14. Which is why, I decided to write quickly. I hope it's okay. **

Quinn returned home when she was certain that Sam was gone. The house was darkened and silent when she entered.

She flicked on the light and sighed, running a hand through her hair, placing the other on her belly. The twins hadn't moved much since Saturday, much to her disdain.

She sighed again, moving to the freezer, tugging a gallon of ice cream out and grabbing herself a spoon, sitting down at the kitchen table.

Sam's natural scent of peppermint swirled around her, around the entire house. She sniffed gently, the faint peppermint burning her nostrils.

She blinked back tears and grabbed her winter coat and her car keys.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Quinn found herself back at Central Park, seated at the same bench, watching the snow fall gracefully.

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, sticking her tongue between her lips, a snowflake landing on it. She reopened her eyes, watching the tiny flake melt, the white turning to clear, the unique design fading away. She closed her mouth again, sighing.

"Quinn?"

She looked up, seeing Emma Schuester standing before her.

"Emma. H-How are you?" Quinn asked.

Emma was paler and slightly thinner than she had remembered.

"I-I'm fine, you know, missing Will. May I join you?" Emma responded.

Quinn nodded and scooted over, making room for the redhead. Quinn saw Eloise playing in the snow several feet away.

"How's Eloise?" She asked.

Emma glanced towards her daughter and sighed.

"She misses him a lot. But she knows that he's watching over her. So, how've you been? You're expecting?" She said.

Quinn nodded, her bangs falling casually over one eye.

"Yes. Just five months along now. It's twins." She replied.

"Well, congratulations. I'm sure Sam's just ecstatic." Emma said.

A lump formed in the back of Quinn's throat at Sam's name. She slowly nodded her head.

"H-He is." She said.

"Good. Cherish each other, Quinn, you never know when you'll lose what you have now." Emma said.

Quinn froze.

Emma brushed off her pants and stood up.

"Well, we better get going. It was nice seeing you, Quinn." She continued.

Eloise bounded to her mother and grasped her hand tightly.

"Y-You too." Quinn stammered.

She sat there for a few moments, snow catching in her hair, thinking.

_You never know when you'll lose what you have now._

She stood up too and hurried to her car; she had to get to the airport.

*~SQSQSQSQ~*

Sam sat in the locker room in Detroit, going through his duffle bag, placing his helmet over his head.

He sighed as he found the picture of Quinn he always took to his away games, finding the latest sonogram photo behind it. Puck glanced over at him.

"Dude, you and Q still not talking?" He asked.

Sam shook his head sadly.

"Come on, man, cheer up, we do have a game to win, you know." Finn said, appearing beside Puck.

Sam nodded, stuffing his duffle bag into the locker, shutting it, and following his friends out onto the field.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They won 28-6, the game being an easy win, as Detroit always was. He had scored one touchdown in the course of the game.

Sam could've sworn he kept seeing Quinn in the stands, but knew that was impossible.

He took his time on his walk to the locker room, shaking sweat from his blonde locks. He sighed as he entered the quiet locker room, nearly not noticing the petite blonde sitting on one of the benches. He stopped in his tracks.

"Quinn... what"

She interrupted him by rushing over to him, her face in his chest, her arms wrapped around his middle. He heard her sob quietly. Sam placed a hand on the small of her back, the other leafing through her hair.

"God, I've missed you so much, Q." He whispered.

"Never leave me, Sam." Quinn said into his chest, her voice muffled.

"You know I won't." He said.

"Promise me." Quinn whispered, resurfacing, glancing into Sam's face with red rimmed eyes.

"I promise." Sam said.

Quinn nuzzled her head into his neck. He kissed her hair, smelling her fruity shampoo.

He tilted her chin up with the tip of his finger, gazing towards her pale soft lips hungrily. She leaned closer to his face, their lips growing closer. He closed the gap between them, kissing her full on the mouth. He moaned as her hand maneuvered its way to the nape of his neck.

She pulled away after a moment, smiling teasingly.

"Why were you at my practice on Saturday?" Sam asked.

Quinn's smile faltered for a second as she placed a hand on her belly, her face breaking into a grin after a moment.

"Because of this." She whispered, taking his hand and placing it on her pregnant belly.

He glanced at her confusedly for several moments before he felt it. Two kicks. One right after the other, almost rhythmically. He felt his eyes widen.

"Is that th-them?" He asked.

She nodded, smiling.

"I've only felt it a couple of times before. Right now, it's really strong. They must've missed their Daddy." She said.

"Of course they did. Their Daddy is awesome." Sam remarked, bending down onto his knees, moving both hands to her stomach.

Quinn let out a laugh.

He gazed up at her, planting a kiss on her clothed belly, before standing again.

"Y-You, all three of you, you're everything to me." Sam whispered.

He saw Quinn's eyes glaze over with tears again.

"I love you, Sam." She said, as he took her hand.

"I love you, Quinn."

She beamed as he led her out of the locker room.

"So, how does that song go again?" She asked, biting her bottom lip.

He dropped his mouth to her ear and began to sing in a whisper.

_And in this crazy life _

_And through these crazy times _

_It's you _

_It's you _

_You make me sing _

_You're every line _

_You're every word_

_You're everything_

**Eh. I don't know about this one, honestly. Next chapter is Christmas, maybe New Year's too. I'm not sure if I'm going to combine them yet. Review and let me know what you thought! I love you all, and all the reviews mean SO much to me! **

**~Alex(: **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! Thank you so much for all those reviews last chapter! I'm sorry this took a little long to get here. I actually had it finished last night, but I fell asleep before I could post it. I don't think it's all that good, and I'm sorry about that too. :( **

Sam sat at the kitchen table besides Quinn.

"Sam, we're forgetting something. What are we forgetting?" She said suddenly.

He glanced up at her. She was nibbling on her bottom lip, her hazel eyes wide.

"I don't know. We got everyone Christmas gifts already, right?" He asked.

Quinn nodded.

Suddenly she gasped and smacked the table.

"A Christmas tree!" She exclaimed.

Sam's eyes widened. They had completely forgotten to get one, and Christmas was less than a week away.

"Oh my God. Q, I'm so sorry. We must've been just caught up in baby stuff and football and everything." He said.

Quinn huffed, pulling him to his feet and tossing him his car keys.

"Come on!" She exclaimed, opening the front door.

"Where exactly are we going?" Sam asked, shrugging his coat onto his shoulders, and helping her into her own.

She rolled her eyes.

"To the Christmas tree orchard! Hurry!"

The drive to the orchard didn't take long. Sam helped Quinn out of the car; grasping her hand tightly to be sure she didn't slip on any ice.

As they entered, the air turned from cold to warm. He led her to the front desk, where the man seemed to take an instant liking to Quinn's chest. Sam pulled her closer to him, as he was handed the saw, and she excitedly led him outside to the large selection of trees.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After what seemed like years of looking, they finally found a tree they both liked.

"Oh, Sam, it's beautiful!" Quinn said, clutching his hand as he pointed to the large White Pine.

Sam let out a small sigh, tugging his hat over his ears, bending down to the snowy ground, struggling to keep away from the cold wind as he began to saw at the trunk of the tree.

Ten minutes later, he resurfaced, wiping sweat from his brow, panting slightly, continuing to saw without much of a result.

"Do you want me to help you?" Quinn questioned.

He gazed up at her, feeling his eyes widen.

"You're kidding, right? Q, you're pregnant. You're not gonna hunch down here and try to cut a tree down. I'll be done soon."

He heard her scoff, but she waited patiently, arms crossed over her belly. It took him another half hour before the large tree finally fell to the ground. He exhaled, relieved.

He stood, stretching his legs, hoisting the tree into his arms and setting it onto their wagon.

Quinn stood beside him, tugging the wagon, shivering slightly. He wrapped an arm over her shoulder, leading her to the car.

*~SQSQSQSQ~*

Before Sam had even brought the tree inside of the house, Quinn hurried down into the basement, lifting boxes of ornaments and carrying them up the stairs. When she reentered the living room, Sam was adjusting the tree into a corner, steadying it.

Quinn smiled as he turned toward her, his eyes sparkling with excitement reminding her of a young child. She knelt down to the carpet, opening several boxes, and pulling out several ornaments. She stopped, recognizing one near the bottom.

She scooped it into her hands, swallowing back tears. She pressed the button on the side, watching it open, as the quiet music began to play, the small ballerina moving her arms and legs to the music rhythmically.

She felt Sam's arms drape around her waist. She turned to him, blinking tears away, placing the ornament back in its box.

"Don't you want to put it on the tree?" He asked her as she sat down on the couch, her hands in her lap.

She shook her head.

"No." She whispered, biting her bottom lip, tears beginning to blur her vision again.

Sam sat down next to her, taking her hand.

"Oh." He said, fiddling with Quinn's wedding band.

"Why not?" He asked after a moment.

She sighed, a hitch catching in the back of her throat.

"M-My father gave me that ornament when I was a little girl." She said, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Oh." Sam said again, continuing to play with her ring.

"It's really cool." He added.

Quinn let out a laugh, feeling her tears spill over onto her cheeks.

"Hey… it's alright. Come here." Sam whispered, pulling her towards him, her head falling onto his chest.

Shivers ran up and down her spinal cord as he planted a kiss on her hair. She drew in a deep breath.

"H-He gave it to me right after my first ballet recital, even though it was in the spring. He told me I was the most perfect ballerina ever, even better than the figurine inside, also much prettier." Quinn said, chuckling.

"Well, you are much prettier, not to mention better sized than the figurine." Sam told her.

She giggled, before returning to seriousness.

"I-I loved it so much that I always kept it in my room, and every night before I went to bed, I would let it play. I never even let them put it on the tree. H-He smashed it the night he kicked me out. I collected the pieces and glued it back together. I-I don't know why I've kept it all these years." Quinn finished, swiping at her cheeks.

"Maybe for the memories." Sam said softly.

"What?" She asked.

Patches of pink appeared on Sam's cheeks.

"Well, maybe you've kept it around because it represents some good memories of your Dad. Maybe you just wanted to hold onto those." He suggested.

Quinn digested this for a moment, before nodding.

"Maybe I do." She whispered.

She stood from the couch, picked up the ornament, grabbed a hook, and hung it near the top of the tree.

Sam got up and stood behind her, pressing the button on the ornament. The box opened and the ballerina began to dance again. He placed a kiss on her jaw.

"I love you, Quinn."

"I-I love you too, Sam."

*~SQSQSQSQ~*

Before he knew it, it was Christmas Eve. This year, it was their turn to have it at their house. Seeing as their families all lived far away, it was just going to be celebrated with their friends.

Sam watched as Quinn stood over the stove, stirring a pot full of carrots, whilst keeping an eye on the chicken and potatoes that were in the oven. A loose tendril of her light hair fell in front of her eyes. He saw her hazel eyes cross and her lips pucker as she blew the strand away.

She had a smudge of egg yolk smeared on one cheek, one hand on the swell of her belly as she continued stirring, humming slightly. The oven began to beep and Quinn reached for her oven mitt so quickly that it cascaded to the floor.

She struggled to bend downward, her back arched forward, her fingertips reaching out to the hardwood. Sam found it all incredibly sexy. He licked his lips. Quinn groaned as she stood back up, the oven mitt still on the floor. She spun around to face Sam.

"Could you take a quick break from staring at me for a sec and get that for me?" She asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

Sam laughed and walked from the doorway over to where she stood, bending over and handing her the oven mitt.

She leant downward to get the food out of the oven but froze, hand on her back.

"Oh, shoot. Can you"

Sam already had the oven mitt off of her hand and on his, helping her straighten her back out and lifted the chicken and potatoes out of the oven, setting it onto the stove to cool, before she could even finish her sentence.

He glanced back at her, seeing her smiling towards him warmly. He felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth.

"What?" He questioned.

Quinn stepped closer, shaking her head. Her lips were suddenly on his, her dainty hands at the nape of his neck. His hands instinctively rested on her stomach, his tongue flecking her bottom lip.

He felt her giggle against his lips, as she allowed him entrance. Sam moaned quietly, one of his hands slipping into her soft hair.

Then, the door bell rang. They both groaned simultaneously as they broke apart.

"Probably Rachel and Finn. She was always one to be prompt." Quinn said, sighing.

Sam laughed. He planted a kiss on the apple of her cheek, before trudging to the front door. He saw who was on the other side and rolled his eyes. He tugged it open and Rachel burst inside, Melody on her hip, and Ben grasping her hand tightly.

"Merry Christmas, Sam, and happy Hanukkah too! Where's Quinn? Ooh, your Christmas tree is just lovely!" She exclaimed.

Finn grunted and set their large bag of gifts under the tree.

Sam chuckled.

"Thanks, Rachel. Q should be coming." He replied.

"I'm right here. Sorry, I had to pee. Merry Christmas, Finn, Rachel. Merry Christmas, Ben! Merry Christmas, Mel!" Quinn said, strolling into the living room, scooping Melody up into her arms, smiling.

Sam smiled as Quinn balanced Melody on her hip, making silly faces with her, causing her to giggle. Finn broke him out of his trance by pulling him into a brotherly hug.

"Merry Christmas, man." Sam said.

"Thanks, dude. You too."

Tina, Mike, Fabian, and Naomi were next to arrive, followed by Kurt, Blaine and Patti, and Mercedes, Matt, and Elijah, Brittany, Artie, and Isaac, and finally Puck, Santana and Asher. When the last couple entered, Puck whispered to Sam, "Gee, man, Q's boobs sure are rocking. San's were never like that when she was preggo."

Sam fought the urge to agree and merely rolled his eyes. Everyone seated themselves at the large table, as Sam served them.

Throughout the entire dinner, Sam held Quinn's hand, sometimes absentmindedly moving both of their hands to rest on her stomach.

Once dinner was over and cleaned up, the group moved to the living room, laughing and talking loudly. Sam suspected Puck had spiked the eggnog quite a bit more than he let on.

Quinn passed out coffees and sat down besides Sam, her head lolling onto his shoulder.

*~SQSQSQSQ~*

It was a little after midnight when everyone went home. Quinn scooped up wrapping paper from the carpet, laughing at their gifts. Most of them were baby oriented, including some items for the nursery.

She felt Sam's arms wrap around her middle. He kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear as she melted into him.

"Everyone gone?" She asked.

"Yep. We got some pretty interesting gifts, eh? Not sure if I want to read Puck's gift for me; _The Bibliography of Childbirth._" Sam replied.

Quinn laughed.

"You may want to prepare yourself. We got a lot of nice stuff for the nursery, but we'll need to go shopping and get more. And we'll need to paint it and everything." She said.

Sam took her hand, leading her up the stairs to their bedroom.

"You mean we'll shop, and _I'll _paint. No fumes for you." He said.

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She mumbled.

He placed his hand on her cheek, his thumb caressing her skin. She looked up into his eyes as he planted his lips against hers passionately. She giggled.

"Is this a continuation of earlier, Sam?" She murmured against his lips.

His hand tugged her shirt over her head. He nodded his head, guiding them to the bed.

Quinn pulled away momentarily.

"You know, I'm pretty tired. I think I'll just go to sleep." She said, moving to get her pajamas, stifling a laugh as she saw the expression on his face.

She giggled, kissing him again.

"Just kidding."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Quinn awoke to bright light streaming through the window. She groaned, blinking her eyes open, realizing Sam wasn't next to her. She stretched her arms over her head, slipping her slippers onto her feet.

She parted the blinds in the window, seeing piles of snow covering every surface. She felt excitement rise in her chest. She grinned, before jogging down the stairs. She found him sitting at the kitchen table, munching on a Christmas cookie and sipping a cup of coffee.

He glanced up at her, smiling.

"Oh, hey, Q. Merry Christmas." He said.

"Merry Christmas, Sam. Did you look outside yet? It snowed a lot!" She exclaimed.

Sam laughed.

"Yeah, we had a huge storm last night." He said.

"I wanna play in it!" Quinn squealed.

Sam grinned.

"I had a feeling you would."

Quinn grabbed their coats, tossing him his, as she wrapped a scarf around her neck.

"Come on!" She said, tugging him out the door by his hand.

She ran into the snow, realizing it stopped just below her knee. She laid down, beginning to make a snow angel. She felt Sam plop down beside her, rolling some snow into his hands, grinning mischievously.

He threw the snowball at her, it landing right in her face. She began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Oh, you are going to get it!" She yelled, getting to her feet, molding some snow into her gloved hand. He laughed, running in the opposite direction. She chased him, still giggling. Her foot suddenly skidded on a patch of ice. She swerved, before falling onto her side.

"Ow! Sam!" She exclaimed, placing her hand on her belly.

Sam turned to her, his face a mask of panic.

He rushed towards her, helping her up to her feet.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked hurriedly.

She bit back a smile, tossing her snowball right into his face, snow falling into his mouth.

She laughed.

"You're in trouble now. Come here!" Sam said, brushing snow from his eyes, grabbing her wrists and pulling her downward.

They both fell onto the snow, her landing on his chest. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. She continued giggling.

"I think we can call it even for now." He said.

Quinn nodded, beaming. "Yeah. I'm getting pretty cold, anyway." She said, climbing off of him, offering him her hand.

She pulled him up. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Let's get you inside."

*~SQSQSQSQ~*

After drying off, they played _Black Ops_ for PS3, in which he won. ("What can I say? I've got a way with the controller.")

They decided to order pizza, neither feeling like cooking. Quinn made them hot chocolate as they sat near the tree.

Sam draped an arm around her middle as she sat beside him, accepting his mug of hot chocolate gratefully.

"This has been a pretty awesome Christmas." He told her, his hand on her stomach, feeling a kick, as though in agreement.

"Mm. It really has." Quinn whispered, her head on his chest.

"Merry Christmas, Q." Sam said, kissing her forehead gently.

She smiled up at him, squeezing his fingers in hers.

"Merry Christmas, Sam."

**Eh. I know, not my best at all. I'm sorry. But I did work hard on this, I don't know why it didn't turn out better. Anyway, please review even if you hate it! **

**Oh, and some people were asking for my tumblr, so here it is. **

**http:/ / rooftops-andinvitations . tumblr . com/ (Just minus the spaces, of course.) **

**~Alex(: **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, guys. No, this isn't an update yet. Please continue to read this, it's important. I'm not putting the story on hiatus or anything, I was actually halfway through with next chapter before I started writing this. **

**My grandma has just died, so I have a funeral and all sorts of things coming up.**

** Sorry. But don't worry, the next chapter will be here. **

**~Alex**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi, guys! I'm back! Hi! I'm so sorry about this delay. It was ridiculous. I just was really really really close with my grandma. She lived literally eleven houses and a corner turn away from me. I used to visit her everyday, and then when she was sick at the hospital, and with dialysis, and at nursing homes, every other day. **

**But now she's in a much better place, I know that. **

**Anyway, before you read this chapter, I should say something. So, in a new chapter of mandorac's story, it's New Year's, as it is in this chapter. **

**There is a similar situation, kind of, I suppose, but not much, and I swear to GOD that I didn't copy. **

**Like I said in my author's note/announcement, I've had that part of this chapter written for a while. I already even talked with mandorac about it. So, it's okay. **

**Read on!(;**

Loud music pulsated through Quinn's eardrums. It was New Year's Eve, and this year's party was held at Mike and Tina's.

Quinn was sitting by herself, a New Year's hat on top of her head, one hand on her baby bump, as though protectively. Everyone else was already drunk, not to mention, extremely loud.

Sam had ventured to get her some water a while ago. He had already been quite drunk then, and Quinn hoped he hadn't gotten himself more intoxicated.

She clenched and unclenched her fists several times. Her baby hormones had been out of control lately, causing her temper to flare at almost everything. She sighed and glanced around the crowded room.

Santana and Puck sat in one corner, faces mashing together. It appeared as though their tongues were amidst an epic battle, his hands playing with the zipper of her dress. Quinn shuddered and looked away, seeing everyone else doing basically the same thing.

She stood and placed a hand on the small of her back to steady herself as she waddled into the kitchen, finding Sam stumbling around, singing something that suspiciously sounded an awful lot like Travie McCoy's _Billionaire._

"Sam?" Quinn asked.

He looked up, startled.

"Oh my god, Quinnie! I can't find any water!" He said, his words slurring.

He began to giggle towards the end of his sentence.

Quinn laughed.

She moved towards the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

He engulfed her in an embrace.

She could practically taste the alcohol radiating off of Sam. She recoiled quickly.

Sam was grinning crookedly, his huge blue eyes drifting in and out of focus.

Quinn felt a laugh bubble in her throat.

He reached towards her, placing a hand on her belly. A new song that Quinn had never heard before came on and Sam immediately glanced up at her with wide eyes.

"Oh my God! I love this song. Dance with me, Q!" He exclaimed, grabbing her by the elbow and tugging her into the living room. "

Sam, you aren't going to be okay to drive, are you?" Quinn questioned, trying to bite back a laugh as he tried to spin her around, but failed, nearly losing his balance in the process.

"Of course I am. I'm perfectly coordinated, Q." Sam replied, grinning.

Quinn giggled as he nearly lost his balance again.

"I'll have to call us a cab later, then." She said, sighing.

Sam glanced up at her in confusion.

"You could drive if I drink just a teensytinylittle mini itsy bitsy bit more." He said, tangling his hands in her hair, squishing her cheeks together.

She shoved his hands away, feeling anger rise in her chest.

"You know that I can't fit behind the wheel with this house growing beneath my boobs!" Quinn exclaimed, gesturing to her baby bump, which seemed to be increasing in size weekly.

Sam, however, continued grinning and dropped to his knees.

"_OOH_. Trouty Mouth is proposing to Quinnie!" Someone yelled from the background, their speech slurred.

"I already did that, you idiot!" Sam hollered.

He turned back to Quinn, still on his knees.

"See? Those people are so hammered that they don't remember anything! Anyways, back to what I was trying to sayz." He placed both of his hands, palm downward, on her belly, before continuing.

"I love this little baby belly. My two awesome kids are in there. It's not even big, Quinn. You can't even tell you're pregnant from behind. Your ass is just as smoking as before. Ssh. I think they're saying something!" He said, placing his ear on the material of her shirt.

Quinn placed her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. Sam shushed her quickly.

"They say that they love me best, because you've been feeding them too many veggies. And that _I_ love you." He said, getting to his feet.

Quinn smiled.

"I'm mad at you for making us have to leave your car here, but you're so cute when you're drunk." She said, giggling as Sam began to poke her cheeks, one hand still on her belly.

The minute countdown to the New Year began to sound from the television set, their friends chanting along.

_60…59…58…57…  
><em>

"I really love you, Quinnie, and our little twinnies. Haha. Quinnie and twinnies. That rhymes! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it, Q!" He said loudly, giggling.

Quinn was caught between frustration and amusement.

"I love Quinnie and our twinnies…" Sam sang under his breath, snapping his fingers along to the offbeat rhythm of his words. He paused suddenly, as the chanting became louder.

_42…41…40…39…38…  
><em>

"Why is everyone counting? Oh, snap! It's New Years Eve, isn't it? Why didn't you tell me? I would have got you a present!" Sam said, looking genuinely surprised.

"Sam, you should know that because of your children festering inside of me, mixed with your drunken idiocy, I am fighting the urge to punch you." Quinn blurted out.

Sam just gazed at her for a moment, shaking with giggles.

"You'd never punch me. You _looove _me." He said, smiling widely.

_9…8…7…6…_

Quinn merely nodded tiredly.

_5…4…3…2…1…  
><em>

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" erupted all around them as Sam captured her lips with his in a searing kiss.

He smelled and tasted like alcohol, with a hint of his natural peppermint. She tried to keep her mouth closed because the scent of alcohol was making her nauseous. She pulled away after a moment.

"Okay. It's a new year. Yay. Well, you have a game tomorrow, so let's go home. Then bed time. I'll go call us a cab. You stay here and don't move. Oh, and you are coming back to get your car tomorrow, Evans." She said.

Sam giggled again.

"Whatever you say, Evans." He said, sticking his tongue out at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him as she walked into the kitchen grabbing her phone to call the cab company.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It took a half hour for the cab to arrive. Quinn managed to get Sam in his coat after several tries. ("I think the sleeves disintegrated, I can't even find them, Q!")

She grasped his hand tightly, as they said goodbye to their drunk friends, who didn't seem to notice them leaving. Quinn led him to the cab, shrugging her coat closer to her body.

The snow was falling sideways quickly, catching in her hair. She glanced up at Sam, and saw the tip of his tongue sticking out between his chapped lips, wriggling to catch a snowflake.

Quinn giggled as he nearly tripped and grasped her wrist tighter. She squeezed his fingers, as he struggled to guide her into the cab, unsteadily.

After she slowly maneuvered herself onto the seat, hand on the small of her back, she helped Sam beside her. The cab driver watched all this, chuckling.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at him and cleared her throat, seeing him eyeing her baby bump.

"Address, ma'am?" The slightly overweight man questioned, turning the heat up.

Quinn told him the address of their house before he sped off. She sat back, interlacing her fingers with Sam's again.

She stole a quick glance at him, seeing him repeatedly making the window beside him go up and down. He was staring at it, astonished.

"I never noticed how awesome this was before. Who invented this, Q? Henry Ford, or something like that, right?" Sam said, turning to Quinn, still pushing the button.

Quinn moved his hand away, as the window whirred back up. She gave him a meaningful glare. He just smiled crookedly and kissed her hair.

"Ma'am, is he drunk?" The cab driver asked, shaking with laughter.

"No, he's just always like this. Of course he's drunk, you dumbass! It's New Year's Eve for God's sake!" Quinn yelled, breathing deeply.

The cab driver was quiet for the remainder of the drive.

Quinn exhaled with relief as he finally pulled up to the large house.

She handed him the money, and exited the car first, helping Sam, and being wary of any patches of ice.

"Wasn't tonight so fun, Q?" He asked as she slowly led him to the front door.

She rummaged in her purse, tugging at the key, opening the door and guiding Sam inside.

"I gotta pee!" He exclaimed, before running up the stairs, nearly tripping several times.

"Sam, there is a bathroom down here too, you know!" Quinn shouted.

She sighed, placing a hand on her back, walking up the stairs slowly, yawning.

She stepped into their bedroom, changing into her warm pajamas. She glanced out of their small bedroom window, seeing the snow still falling heavily. She smiled, feeling tiny bumps and flutterings from inside of her belly. She rubbed it affectionately as Sam waltzed out of the bathroom.

Quinn took his hand and put him on the bed, helping him into a plain white t-shirt, leaving his boxers on. She tugged the blankets off of the bed, pushing him back onto the mattress.

"Bedtime!" She said, stifling a yawn as she climbed in next to him, placing pillows under her side.

Sam poked her in the arm the second after she closed her eyes.

"Q, I'm not tired! I wantz to danze." He said.

Quinn giggled.

"Not now, Sam. You have an important game tomorrow. If you win, you get to go to the Super Bowl! Yay! Exciting!" She said.

"I guess I'll need to bring some spoons, then…" Sam mumbled, his voice thick.

"I guess so, Sam." She said, reaching to switch their light off.

Sam was snoring before the light went out.

*~SQSQSQSQ~*

Sam awoke to a pounding in his head. He groaned, seeing bright light filter in through the window. He pulled his pillow over his head, feeling terrible.

He moved his arm across the bed, not feeling Quinn. He glanced up, squinting. She wasn't there.

He looked at the clock. It was nearing nine. He knew he would have to get up soon. He had a major game this afternoon. He groaned at the thought of having to leave his soft sheets.

He suddenly heard Quinn's feet on the stairs; she was moving slowly, which was usual for her these days. She was edging into the second week of her sixth month, and she was always complaining about her aching back and swollen feet.

She appeared in the doorway, sweat dripping on her forehead, clothed in a pair of her old black yoga pants that surprisingly still fit and a t-shirt. Her headphones were in her ears. She pulled them out, smiling at him.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." She greeted, smirking slightly.

Sam plopped back into his pillow, face down.

"Where'd you go?" He asked.

"Walking. How are you feeling?" Quinn said.

"You're evil." Sam muttered.

He could practically hear her smirk.

"Quinn… ugh. I must have been _really _drunk to feel this bad." He said, his face still in his pillow.

He felt Quinn sit on the edge of the bed, her fingers tickling his toes. She laughed.

"Yeah, you were. Do you even remember anything?" She said.

He sat up to face her, struggling to remember.

"Not much. I remember driving to the party, my first drink, something about a cab, you yelling, and that's it." He said.

"Wait a minute. You didn't drive home?" He added.

Quinn shot him a dirty look, gesturing to her belly.

"And there was a blizzard here last night." She said.

Sam ran a hand through his short hair.

"So my car's still at Chang-Chang's?" He questioned.

Quinn bit her lip and nodded apologetically.

"You'll have to get ready for the game, call a cab to Chang-Chang's, and then, go to your game." She said, frowning.

Sam kissed her on the cheek, his lips brushing the down turned corners of her mouth.

She smiled softly, placing her hand on his cheek as he pulled away.

"You look so pale, Sam." She whispered.

Sam waved her concern away with a flourish of his hand.

"Whatever. I'm fine. I feel a little better. My head and my stomach hurt the worst." He said, stretching before planting his feet begrudgingly on the floor and standing.

"I'm gonna shower. You going to work today?" He asked, moving to the bathroom connected to their bedroom.

Quinn nodded.

He smiled, pointing to the shower.

"Care to join me?" He said, quirking an eyebrow for extra flair.

She giggled, rolling her hazel eyes.

"What? It'll help relax me for this big game today, Q. You know, I'm just so physically wrecked, with all of these practices and running around getting you your macaroni and cheese and whipped cream at three in the morning. If you don't do this, I might lose today's game, and not get into the Super Bowl. Then, you'll feel horrible." Sam told her.

Quinn let out a laugh.

"You are such a pig." She said, but still walked into the bathroom with him.

He grinned, kissing her on the lips, his hands fiddling with the hem of her t-shirt, shutting the door behind them.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Several hours, a long hot shower, a cold ride in a taxi, and a sprint to his car later, Sam sat in the locker room. Thankfully it was another home game and he hadn't had to leave for a flight last night.

Finn and Puck were near him, looking sluggish and perhaps even a little paler than him.

Sam pulled his shirt over his head, putting his football gear on.

"How much did you guys drink last night?" He asked, chuckling.

Puck groaned.

"Agh. I don't even fucking know, dude. I don't even care. I just feel like shit. And Asher came home this morning and puked on me, which made me puke." He replied, gagging.

Sam shuddered, knowing he'd have to deal with that in a short three and a half months.

"Quinn's lucky she's pregnant, she's most likely the only one that doesn't feel too bad." Finn said.

"Damn, sometimes I forget that woman's preggo. She just always looks so good. And she's having twins. San never looked like that when she was pregnant with Asher. She just complained and threw stuff at me." Puck remarked.

Sam glared at him as he tied his shoes.

"Puck…" He said in a warning tone.

Puck threw his hands in the air defensively.

"I didn't do anything but state the truth." He said, shrugging.

Sam raised an eyebrow, but kept quiet and shut his locker after smiling at the sonogram photo he had hung up.

"Come on, let's get us into the Super Bowl!" Finn exclaimed.

Puck grinned and whooped, walking out of the locker room.

Sam followed, feeling genuinely nervous for a game for the first time in a long time.

*~SQSQSQSQ~*

Quinn sat in the conference room with Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, Santana, and their respective kids. Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes and Quinn had decided to take a break to watch the game and invited Santana to watch her husband on their wide TV.

The Jets were playing against the Indianapolis Colts, who had been in this position many times before, and a lot in the last few years, making it to the Super Bowl twice in that time span.

This was the first time Sam, Finn or Puck had made it this far. It all made Quinn very nervous and excited.

The babies were even more active than usual. She bit her lip, tapping her nails on the surface of the table and glanced up at the score.

They were winning so far, 30-26. Sam had already scored two touchdowns.

Quinn, Santana and Rachel had wanted to go to the game, but there was work, and their husbands hadn't pressed it, saying it wasn't the big one yet and they had been to plenty of their games in the course of the playoffs.

Quinn watched one of the teammates whose name she couldn't quite remember, toss the ball to Sam, the number six emblazoned on his chest. He caught it and sprinted across the field, no one could keep up with him.

"Go, Sammy, go!" Quinn said excitedly as he scored again.

There was only a minute and twenty seconds left on the clock and they were ahead.

"They're gonna win! They're gonna win!" Rachel shouted excitedly.

"Yay Daddy!" Ben exclaimed.

Quinn smiled, keeping her eyes on the clock, watching the seconds tick down to under a minute.

She bit her lip, feeling blood draw. She didn't care. She watched as the game ended and The Jets all began to jump in a huge huddle, grinning excitedly. Even Coach Martinez was hopping.

Quinn squealed alongside Rachel and Santana for a few minutes before her phone buzzed.

She answered it, beaming, "Hey, champion." She said.

She heard Sam laugh over the other line, hearing more celebration in the background.

"Hey." He breathed out, panting.

"You did great, Sam, truly, you did." She said, feeling tears appear in her eyes.

"Thanks, Q. I'm coming to your work now, okay? I'll take a quick shower and I'll be there. Puck and Finn are coming too, if that's cool." Sam said.

"Of course. Just hurry up! I can't wait to hug you!" Quinn exclaimed.

Sam laughed again.

"Love you, Q, see you soon, bye."

"Love you too, bye." She replied, before hanging up.

She turned around, seeing Santana and Rachel on their phones too.

Kurt and Mercedes rushed toward her.

"I ordered some pizza, seeing as I figured they'd be coming. I don't even like football and I'm excited for them!" Kurt said, grinning.

"Ooh. Speaking of food, Quinn, what do you want us to serve for your baby shower?" Mercedes inquired with wide eyes.

Quinn's eyes widened. "B-baby shower? Oh, I don't need one of those." She said, shaking her head.

Kurt looked at her, shocked.

"What? Of course you do, Quinnie. Cedes and I've already started planning it. We're going to have it at a nice hall, make some food. We'll have to have it soon though, because multiples hardly ever stay in the womb full term." Kurt babbled.

"You don't have to do that. I mean, they aren't even my first, you know, child, well, children." Quinn said.

"We know, Quinn, but that doesn't matter because we're doing it and that's final. So, any ideas for food?" Mercedes said.

"Just serve whatever. And, thank you." Quinn replied.

They smiled.

"No problem, Quinnie bean. Rachel, Santana, Britt and Tina are helping too. Oh, and Blaine too. He might even sing you a song if I can coax him into it." Kurt said, chuckling.

Quinn laughed.

She suddenly heard Santana yell, "Look, it's the to- be Super Bowl Champions!"

She turned to the door, seeing Sam, Puck, and Finn stride through the doorway.

She hurried to Sam, wrapping her arms around him, engulfing him in an embrace. She felt tears spill onto her cheeks.

She maneuvered her hands to the nape of his neck, running her fingers through the back of his hair.

"I-I am so proud of you, Sam." She whispered.

"You've worked so hard." She added, her voice raspy.

Sam pulled away from the hug and gazed down at her face.

He had been crying too. He reached down and swiped some of Quinn's tears away.

"Don't be sad, Q." He told her.

Quinn laughed.

"I'm not, I'm happy. It's just the hormones." She whispered.

Sam smiled and kissed the apple of her cheek, and then her lips.

She felt the twins kicking up a storm and smiled, taking Sam's hand and placing it on her belly.

He grinned.

"They're proud of you too, Sam, no matter what ever happens on that field. We'll always love you." She said, crying again.

"Quinn, you know how much the Super Bowl means to me, right?" Sam asked.

Quinn nodded.

"It means a lot to you, Sam. You've always wanted it." She said.

Sam nodded.

"Yeah, but you and the twins, you three mean so much more." He whispered, his lips grazing the shell of her ear, making her shiver.

"_So much more_."

**I don't know what I think of this yet. I like some of it, I think. It was really long! (Well, for me, anyway.) Please review, they're like food and water to me! Let's try to reach 200! I'm going to start responding all reviews, now. I'll respond to those without accounts in my updates! Hope you'll review! :D**

**Love, **

**~Alex(:**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hullo, readers! Gosh, do I love all of you! I'm sorry this took a little long to get here. I had a bit of writer's block at first. So, I know that this isn't really my best work, but it's simply a filler chapter. I hope you guys still like it though. **

_Lizz: Thanks for always reviewing! I really appreciate it! I know that she is resting peacefully with her husband now, and that she is happy. I'm glad you liked last chapter. Lol, writing Sam drunk was really fun, I'm glad you enjoyed his antics as much as I did! _

**Read away! :D :D **

Sam ran around their neighborhood, his headphones in his ears, but he was too lost in thought to really listen.

He ran for an hour and a half to two hours every morning he went without a football practice, which was becoming slim these days, since the Super Bowl was only a few weeks away.

Sweat had formed on his forehead, running down his cheeks and neck, the front of his shirt becoming sticky. He stopped as he reached their house. He opened the back gate and slipped through the back door, tugging his headphones out, his hair sticking to his forehead.

He opened the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water, glancing at the clock as he drank. It was only around 8:30.

Sam capped the bottle of water, setting it on the counter, before taking the steps two at a time.

He rounded a corner at the top of the stairs before turning into their bedroom, seeing Quinn still in bed.

The covers were drawn up to right below her belly button, the swell of her 33 week pregnant belly showing above the soft sheets. She was lying on her back, elevated slightly, most likely from one of the many pillows she enjoyed sleeping on recently. Her limbs were sprawled out in all directions, her hair a tangled mess on her pillow.

Sam smiled.

He snatched a fresh shirt and a pair of jeans from his dresser, before turning into their bathroom, pulling his smelly shirt off. He heard Quinn stir.

Sam glanced over at her, seeing her stretch her arms over her head. She noticed him and smiled, struggling to get out of bed.

Sam rushed to her side, pulling her to her feet.

She yawned, stretching again.

Sam couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips as he kissed her softly.

He felt her smile against his lips before she pulled away, nose scrunched up.

"You stink." She said, straightening out her back, hand on her belly.

Sam smirked, wrapping his arms around her.

"I went for a run." He replied, engulfing her in a hug.

He grinned as she laughed and shoved him away.

He kissed her cheek, watching her nose crinkle up.

She smiled, pushing him away again, before putting her hand to her mouth and rushing to the bathroom, her light hair swishing as the door slammed hut behind her.

Sam grimaced as he heard her throwing up.

He pushed the door open, seeing her hunched on her knees in front of the toilet, her skin paling more and more by the second.

He walked towards her, pulling her hair to the nape of her neck as she began to throw up again.

After she finished, he held her close to his chest, wiping her tears from her face.

"Q, I'm sorry, did I make you throw up? It can't be morning sickness, can it? It's supposed to stop after the first three months, right?" Sam asked.

"No, morning sickness can last throughout the entire pregnancy; I guess your stench just triggered it." She said, pinching her nose, getting unsteadily to her feet.

"I hope everything's okay in there." He said, placing his head on her ever growing belly.

"Trust me, Sam, the 32 and a half pounds I have gained pretty much say that everything's okay in there." Quinn said, inching away from him, still pinching her nose.

"You need to eat more or something, because I was just reading that for twins, a woman should gain 34-59 pounds throughout the pregnancy. You're underweight." Sam said.

"Fine, Sam. I will go out and get a Big Mac while you shower. Be quick because the baby shower's at eleven and I need time to get ready." Quinn told him, plopping back onto their bed.

Sam smiled, leaning forward to kiss her forehead, before going to shower.

*~SQSQSQSQ~*

Quinn sat between Kurt and Rachel, struggling to tune out their baby talk.

She sipped her water, seeing Brittany and Santana slip through the door, holding gifts.

Quinn laughed, noticing Brittany's outfit.

She had her blonde hair in a ponytail, clad in her one piece bathing suit, her blue swim goggles on top of her head, grasping beach towels.

Quinn heard Kurt gasp beside her.

"Brittany, what on earth are you wearing?" Blaine asked, laughing.

"Where are all of your guys' bathing suits? This is a baby _shower_, right?" Brittany asked, glancing towards Santana, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Quinn giggled.

"Yeah, Britt, it is. You were right all along, boo." Santana said, guiding Brittany to Quinn.

Brittany beamed as she handed Quinn a bag with kittens on it.

Quinn smiled at her as she sat down in Rachel's empty seat.

"Open it! Open it!" Brittany exclaimed, her eyes wide, a huge grin on her face.

Quinn giggled and reached inside the bag, not having the heart to tell Brittany no.

Her hands found a hard object wrapped in tissue paper.

She lifted it, seeing a vibrant purple rubber duck.

Quinn let out a tiny laugh.

"Squeeze it, Q!"

Quinn squeezed the duck obediently, and quacks began to erupt from it.

Brittany clapped.

"I found it at _Toys R Us_. The twins can use it in their baths. Isaac has a green one and he absolutely loves it! Do you like it?" Brittany said excitedly.

Quinn smiled.

"Of course, Britt. I love it. Thank you."

Brittany engulfed Quinn in a tight hug.

"I love you, Quinn. And you're gonna be an incredible mom." Brittany whispered.

"Love you too, Brittany." Quinn replied, smiling.

"Present opening time? Quinn, you were supposed to wait until Cedes and I brought the cake out!" Kurt exclaimed exasperatedly.

"I'll go get the cake. Kurt, hand out some cookies. Q, keep opening up all of those presents." Mercedes said before bustling out of the room.

Kurt passed a plate of large chocolate chip cookies around as Rachel handed Quinn two large boxes.

"From me, Finn, and the kids." She said.

Quinn smiled softly as she tore the wrapping paper away from the first box, realizing it was a box for a very expensive crib. She gasped quietly.

"Rachel, you didn't have to do this…" She said.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Of course I did. That other box is another crib. I know you'll need the cribs after the bassinets, which you had already bought, so really I thought this was a good gift."

"It is. Thank you!" Quinn said.

"Good, because I have a couple more bags in the gift pile too. I just couldn't give only two cribs. That'd be so un-Barbara!" Rachel said, her brown eyes wide.

Quinn laughed as she opened up Tina's gift next; a set of multicolored bibs and assorted boy and girl shoes. ("I figured that'd be okay, since you don't know the genders.")

Kurt and Blaine's gift was a large expensive double stroller and quite a few different fashionable baby outfits. ("Q, Blaine and I went out and bought as many unisex outfits we could get our hands on, but just had to buy some adorable little boy hats and lacey frilly dresses too.")

Mercedes' gift was similar, with a lot of cute boy and girl baby outfits and onesies and pajamas, some of which she had designed herself.

The other half of Rachel's gift was more clothes and some burp cloths.

Quinn was hesitant as Santana handed her a wrapped box. She tore the wrapping paper off and lifted the lid from the box, revealing a breast pump.

"A breast pump? Really, San?" Kurt questioned.

Santana shrugged.

"What? She's gonna need it! And since you're having twins, Q, you should probably buy another one. I was going to, but I got lazy." She said.

"Thanks, San. Thank you everyone for your wonderful gifts!" Quinn said.

Kurt patted her hand.

"Anything for the twins. This is so exciting! Those kids are gonna be the most fashionable babies _ever_!" He squealed.

"Not to mention totally cute!" Tina added.

"Yes! Quinn, do you have any feelings of the gender of the babies or at least one of them?" Rachel inquired, lips pursed.

Quinn thought for a moment.

"Well, I think maybe one of them is definitely a girl." She said, rubbing her stomach affectionately.

"Well, we all have a bet going." Mercedes said.

"Really? About the genders?" Quinn asked amusedly.

Blaine nodded.

"Oh, yeah. Kurt, Mercedes, Matt, Mike and Rachel think they're both girls. Brittany and I think boy and girl. Tina, Puck, Finn, Artie and Santana say boy and boy." He explained.

Quinn quirked an eyebrow.

"Ah. And you all bet money on this?" She said.

"Yep. We all put ten dollars in. The winners will split it." Santana replied.

Quinn let out a laugh.

"Which do you want, Q?" Brittany asked.

"Sam and I just want two perfectly healthy babies. That's all." Quinn answered.

"Okay. Now, be honest." Santana said.

Quinn sighed.

"Boys for Sam to play and teach football. Or at least one little girl for me to love and keep." She whispered, inhaling deeply, feeling her eyes become wet.

"Okay! Time for cake!" Rachel exclaimed, beginning to cut large slices and pass them out.

Quinn swiped at her eyes and mouthed to her, "_Thank you._"

Rachel nodded, smiling, handing her a huge piece of chocolate cake.

"We got chocolate because, well, Sam has told our husbands that that is one of your ultimate pregnancy cravings. And the most normal." Santana said.

Quinn let out a laugh, sad thoughts forgotten.

*~SQSQSQSQ~*

As soon as Quinn's car was out of the driveway, Sam snatched the tubs of paint from the basement, placing old sheets onto the floor of the nursery.

They had decided to paint the walls like the sky, the ceiling a dark blue with Sam's old glow in the dark stars pasted on.

The room was already painted a sky blue; all Sam had left to do was paint the clouds.

Sam figured this was the perfect time; Quinn was out of the house so he wouldn't have to worry about her inhaling the fumes.

He grabbed the brushes and opened the tub of white paint, getting to work.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After a little over an hour, Sam had finished the edging of the last cloud.

He sighed, wiping sweat from his brow, admiring his handiwork.

The clouds were plump and looked fluffy enough.

He stood up fully and glanced around the room; there wasn't any furniture in it yet, that was for after the paint had dried.

He stretched his arms over his head.

The sound of tires hitting the pavement of their driveway reached his ears.

He glanced out the window and saw Quinn in the driver's seat of her car, her seat nearly reclined all the way just so she could fit behind the wheel.

He let out a laugh before exiting the nursery and jogging down the stairs, bounding out the door.

He moved towards Quinn, who was opening the trunk of her car.

She looked up, seeing him.

She smiled, before breaking into a fit of giggles.

Sam frowned.

"What?" He asked.

Quinn continued to giggle, before finally composing herself enough to speak.

"I see that you painted." She said, shaking with laughter.

She walked over to him, her belly between them.

Quinn lifted a hand and pressed it on his nose, taking it away to reveal it covered in white paint.

Suddenly realization banged on Sam.

He rushed back into the house to find a mirror.

Once he found one he realized that he had somehow managed to get paint on his nose, cheeks, and in his hair.

Quinn sidled into the house, carrying two heavy looking boxes.

Sam hurried over and took them from her, seeing they were both cribs.

"I see you got some good stuff." He said.

Quinn nodded.

"Yeah. Clothes, toys, you know, the only stuff we didn't have already." She replied.

"Okay, cool." Sam said, crossing his eyes to try to get a better look at the paint on his nose.

He heard Quinn giggle again before she took his hand and dragged him into the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and wetting it, before dabbing at his nose with it, wiping some of the paint away.

She was biting her lip adorably.

"You really didn't know?" She asked, giggling again.

"I had no idea, Q." Sam replied.

Quinn giggled again.

Sam glanced down at her, smiling as he took in just how beautiful she looked when she laughed.

"I have the diaper bag, the diapers, and the burp cloths and all of that stuff in the closet in the nursery, the bassinets too. I figured I'd keep it there until after the paint dries. The nursery looks awesome, Q." He told her.

She smiled softly up at him.

"Cool. I can't wait to see it!" She said excitedly.

"Not for a little bit. Wet paint equals fumes. No fumes for you and our twinnies." Sam said, grinning.

He watched as Quinn giggled, rolling her large hazel eyes.

He tugged her as close as he could get her, kissing the corner of her mouth first, then full on the lips, moaning as she placed her hands at the nape of his neck, toying with his hair.

His hand roamed to its usual spot on her belly, feeling the babies move around.

His smile grew wider.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Gosh, Sam… we love you too."

**I don't know how I feel about this. Not sure about the ending. But I tried and I always work really hard on my stories. As you guys know, school is starting again for me really soon (UGH, kill me now), so the updates might be a little slower. Sorry! If you have any prompts for any chapters before the Valentine's Day one, please let me know! If not, I already have next chapter all planned out, so no worries!**

**Before, I go, I thought I'd let you guys know that I have a twitter now. It's alley_cattx **

**Please review, guys! They all mean so much to me! **

**~Alex(: **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, guys! Sorry that this one took a little longer than anticipated. I've been busy preparing for school; which starts tomorrow! EEP. I'm kinda nervous, actually. Oh, well.**

**Oh, and to all those reading this whose stories I regularly review and haven't reviewed the latest chapter(s), it's because I've been so busy working on this! I'll read them tomorrow. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Riker Lynch would be a regular, as would Chord. **

**Unbeta'd, btw. **

_Gleek123345: Thanks so much! That really means a lot! _

_Lizz: Haha, yeah. I thought that some of last chapter was funny. Yeah, the eighth grade is welcoming me too. D; I'm glad you like my story! _

The air was thick with precipitation. Sam shook sweat from his hair as he ran around the length of the football field, his chest straining with every breath he took.

It was another long grueling practice. Coach Martinez had them doing every drill.

Currently it was sprints.

Sam ran; his legs feeling tired from practicing for so long. He sighed in relief as he heard Coach Martinez's whistle ring out; signaling that practice was over for the day.

Sam strolled slowly into the locker room, maneuvering himself to his locker, pulling all of his football gear over his head. He whirred the lock around, opening his locker, seeing Puck and Finn sidle to their lockers beside him.

"So, man, what are your plans with Santana for V-Day?" Finn was saying to Puck.

Sam's head shot up so quick he banged it against the hard metal of his locker. He rubbed his head gingerly, as Puck and Finn turned to him with raised eyebrows.

He ignored this and inhaled deeply.

"Valentine's Day's soon? Like, when? This week?" Sam asked.

"More like tomorrow. Wait… don't tell me you forgot." Finn replied.

Sam frowned and shrugged.

"I didn't mean to. Quinn and I have both been so busy with preparing for the babies and the Super Bowl." He said, sighing.

"Quinn's gonna be pissed when she finds out you forgot." Puck said, smirking.

"Oh, no, regular Quinn would be pissed; heavily pregnant Quinn will be absolutely _livid._" Finn said.

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll think of something. Besides, I bet even with lack of preparation, my idea will be more romantic than either of yours." Sam said, smirking.

He hurried over to the showers and washed quickly, grabbing his stuff and hurrying to his car.

He had many phone calls to make in little time.

*~SQSQSQSQ~*

Quinn sat on their bed, reading a magazine, sighing as she flipped through its pages.

She was bored. She had been on maternity leave for quite a while, but with Sam's extensive practices it had been even more boring.

She groaned and dragged herself to her feet, feeling herself waddle as she moved to their bathroom, having to pee for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

"Will you guys stop squeezing my bladder? Please? God." She said in frustration.

After she finished and washed her hands, she wandered out into the hall, slipping in front of the closed nursery door.

It had been over a week since Sam had painted in it and he still hasn't allowed her inside.

Quinn rolled her eyes, grabbing the door knob, pushing it open.

She let out a small gasp as her eyes moved around the room.

She giggled at the glow in the dark stars. There were shelves stacked with packages of diapers and burping cloths. There was one large changing table, large enough to hold both of the twins for a little while, at least.

There were stuffed animals everywhere. There was one rocking chair in a corner by more shelves filled with baby books.

Her hand slipped from the door knob as she began to move around the room.

There was a dresser with drawers overflowing with baby clothes. The bassinets were at two opposite walls.

Quinn fiddled with the soft fringe of one of the bassinets, feeling small flutterings in her belly. She smiled softly. _You guys must approve of your room too, _She thought.

She heard a door slam downstairs, followed by Sam's hushed voice. She heard him whisper something incoherent. _He's probably on the phone,_ Quinn thought to herself.

"Quinn! I'm home!" His voice called after a moment.

Quinn heard him on the stairs.

"I'm in the nursery." She called.

Sam appeared in the doorway, out of breath.

"Hey, Q." He said, moving towards her.

He planted a kiss on her forehead, then kissed her belly. He resurfaced with his trademark lopsided grin on his face.

"Hi. Who were you on the phone with?" Quinn said, placing her head in the crook of his neck.

"Nobody. Just the coach. At least I don't have practice tomorrow." Sam replied.

"Mm. That's good." She said, feeling her eyelids droop.

She felt Sam's body shake with laughter.

"You tired?" He asked, chuckling.

She glanced up at him.

"Yes, but I don't know why. I didn't do anything all day!" She exclaimed.

Sam laughed.

"Come on, I'll carry you to bed." He said, lifting her into his arms easily.

"No, I'm too heavy." Quinn mumbled, her eyes closing.

"Nah. Still light as a feather." Sam said, carrying her into their bedroom, tucking her into their bed.

Quinn felt him kiss her hair and turn out the light.

"Love you, Q. Goodnight."

She smiled before drifting to sleep.

*~SQSQSQSQ~*

Sam woke up to sunlight spilling through their window.

He groaned and stretched his arms over his head, turning to look at Quinn, who was still asleep.

Sam smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Quinn." He whispered.

Her eyelids fluttered before opening fully, her hazel orbs wide as she smiled softly towards him.

"Morning, Sam. Happy Valentine's Day." She said, giving him a short kiss on the lips.

He grinned crookedly before stretching and getting out of bed, helping Quinn to her feet.

"I think I heard your phone buzz a couple times, Q." Sam told her, handing her her cellphone.

"Oh, yeah. Kurt, Cedes, and Rachel want me to go shopping with them today, since no one has plans until later. I could stay here with you." Quinn said.

Sam shook his head.

"No, no. I have some more stuff to do in the nursery, anyway. Just be careful." He lied. _Thank god for my luck. This gives me more time to set things up without worrying that she'll catch on. _He thought, mentally punching the air.

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I'll be very careful, Sam. I'm going to shower. Mercedes will be here to pick me up in a little while, okay?" She said, kissing him softly, before waddling into their bathroom.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After she was showered, Quinn quickly got dressed and grabbed her car keys.

Sam watched her as she applied makeup, observing her baby bump in the mirror. He rolled his eyes.

"Quinn, stop it. You look beautiful." Sam said honestly, walking up to her and kissing the apple of her cheek.

He heard her let out a small huff, placing her head into the crook of his neck.

"It's the truth, Q." Sam whispered. He felt her exhale, her warm breath on his neck.

They heard a car honk from outside.

"That's Mercedes." Quinn muttered.

"Be careful, please, Quinn, and call me if anything happens." Sam said, his tone serious.

He saw Quinn roll her large eyes.

"Okay, Sam. I'll be back by late afternoon. Love you." She whispered, kissing him deeply.

"Love you too, Q." He muttered against her lips.

Sam broke away, leading her down the stairs slowly, walking her out to Mercedes' car, making sure she was inside securely.

"Sam, don't worry, I'll take great care of her, I promise." Mercedes said, chuckling.

Sam laughed and waved as they backed out of the driveway.

He waited until he could no longer see the Pacifica, before he hurried into the house and grabbed a large bag of everything he'd need.

He locked the doors and set the alarm, writing a rushed note to Quinn for later, before sprinting out of the door and hurrying into his car, heading to the park quickly to set things up.

*~SQSQSQSQ~*

Quinn strode through one of New York's large malls, wedged between Kurt and Rachel. She held several shopping bags in her arms.

"Okay. Let's sit down. Quinn shouldn't be on her feet for too long." Rachel said, leading Quinn to a bench and practically pushing her down. She let out a huff.

"You guys are almost as bad as Sam." She said, tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You really shouldn't be on your feet too long. Besides, we have something to give you." Mercedes said, rummaging through her large purse before revealing another shopping bag; this time it had their fashion company's logo emblazoned on the front.

Quinn felt her eyebrows wrinkle together.

"You guys don't have to give me anything. You gave me enough already with this shopping trip. On Valentine's Day, no less. Shouldn't you be spending it with your husbands?" She said.

"Matt and Blaine are both at work and Finn is at Puck's playing video games right now. They all have lots of surprises for us later tonight. Anyway, forget about husbands and open that bag." Rachel insisted.

Quinn giggled before pulling a silky red dress out of the bag.

"We designed it. We figured you could use it for tonight. It has some stretchy material for your baby bump. Do you like it?" Kurt said quickly.

"I love it. You really didn't have to, though." Quinn said.

Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Girl, just accept it and say thank you. I think we've rested enough. I need to get myself a new bra." She said, tugging Quinn to her feet, leading her in the direction of _Victoria's Secret_.

"Mercedes and her bras…" Kurt mumbled.

Quinn laughed, following her friends into the store.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A long shopping spree and many shopping bags later, Quinn was twisting her house key into the lock. Her feet and back ached from walking so much.

She hugged her jacket closer to her body as she stepped into the house, turning the alarm off.

She slipped her coat off of her shoulders, seeing a small scrap of notebook paper lying on the kitchen table. She wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion, walking closer and picking it up in her hands.

A tiny smile maneuvered its way to her lips as she recognized the messy scrawl as Sam's.

_Hey, Q. _

_Meet me at the entrance of Central Park at 6:00. _

_Don't worry about what to wear; you could wear a burlap sack and look totally awesome. _

_Sam _

Quinn let out a laugh and rolled her eyes. _Typical Sam, _she thought.

She glanced at the clock, seeing it was just after four thirty. That left her with enough time to get ready.

She scooped up the red dress from Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes, and hurried up the stairs.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The drive to Central Park didn't take long. As it came into view, Quinn gasped in awe.

There were lights strung high in the trees and throughout as much of the park as she could see. It hadn't been like that the last time she'd been there.

She shut the car door behind her being wary of ice patches as she made it to the entrance. She glanced around and saw Sam rounding a corner nearby.

A huge grin erupted on his slightly large lips as he saw her.

He hurried over to her, kissing her on the lips.

Quinn smiled.

"Hi." She whispered, pulling away.

"Hey." Sam responded.

Quinn placed her hand in his.

"You look so beautiful." He told her.

She had her hair curled elegantly and was wearing her new dress with a simple cardigan over it.

"Thanks. You look very handsome." She whispered.

Sam was in a white button down shirt with black slacks.

He led her around the winding path, passing benches.

"Where are you taking me?" Quinn asked.

"You'll see." Sam teased.

"Did you hang up all these lights?"

Sam nodded, before stopping them in front of a small clearing.

He quickly stepped in front of Quinn, placing his hand over her eyes.

She giggled and tried prying his fingers away.

"Sam…" She said.

"Just a couple more steps here…. And voila." He whispered, uncovering her eyes.

She felt her eyes widen as she glanced around. There was a table set for two in the middle of the slightly snow covered grass.

Trees were lit up all around them in twinkling lights, creating a quaint yellowish glow.

She let out a tiny gasp.

She turned to Sam, feeling tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Y-You did all this?"

Sam placed his hand on her cheek, wiping her tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"Yeah. Well, Puck and Finn helped me a little." He answered, shuffling his feet slightly.

Quinn leaned upward and met his lips with hers.

She pulled away after a moment.

"I love you." She whispered.

Sam's signature lopsided grin broke out on his face.

"I love you too." He said, leading her over to the table, pulling her chair out for her.

"You hungry?" He asked, lifting a picnic basket onto the white table cloth.

Quinn placed a hand on her belly and nodded, biting her lip.

"Good. Because I made you your simplest pregnancy craving. BLT's, and other assorted sandwiches." Sam said, handing her a large BLT.

She smiled.

"I've told you before, it's not me that wants the sandwiches; it's the twins!" She exclaimed.

Sam laughed.

"Yeah, okay." He said, getting himself a ham sandwich.

Quinn watched him, smiling.

"Thank you." She said.

He glanced up at her.

"What? This? Don't thank me yet." Sam responded, fiddling around in the picnic basket, before tugging out a black velvet box.

Quinn raised an eyebrow and scooped the wrapped present from the ground, exchanging packages with Sam.

"Quinn, you didn't have to"

"Yes I did. You didn't have to do all of this. Now hush and open your gift." She said, cutting him off.

Sam let out a laugh.

Quinn watched as he tore the paper off, revealing a book.

"_Past and Present Super Bowl Winners._ Wow. This is awesome, babe. Thanks." He said, leaning forward, planting a kiss on the apple of her cheek.

"It has all the records from every Super Bowl game in detail. Turn to the last page." Quinn said.

He obediently flipped to the last pages of the book, seeing several blank pages.

"After you win the Super Bowl in a couple of weeks, you can write the whole experience in there, so you'll always remember. There's room for you to put some pictures too. I thought that maybe one day the twins will want to know all about when their Daddy played in the Super Bowl. I-I'm sorry that it's not as special or romantic as this." She explained, gesturing around her.

Sam glanced up at her. He looked on the verge of tears.

"This… is perfect. Thanks, Q." He whispered.

Quinn smiled and squeezed his hand.

"You're welcome, Sam."

Sam blinked rapidly, wiping at his eyes.

"Okay. You open yours now." He said after a moment, gesturing to the unopened black box in her hands.

She let out a small laugh, fingering the ribbon tied in a perfect bow on top.

She glanced at Sam questioningly.

"Kurt tied the ribbon for me." He said, shrugging.

Quinn let out another giggle, untying the nearly perfect ribbon, opening the box.

She let out a gasp, her eyes running across a beautiful diamond necklace.

She felt tears swim in her eyes again, gazing up at Sam.

"I know it's not _huge _and all _blingy _like Santana's stuff, but I saw it in the store and it made me think of you. Do you like it?" He said, rambling slightly.

"I-I love it. Put it on me?" Quinn said.

Sam nodded, taking the necklace from her, helping her to her feet.

She lifted her hair as he clasped the necklace around her slender neck.

She smiled at him as he stepped in front of her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Sam waved her thanks off with a flourish of his hand.

"You wanna walk around?" He asked.

Quinn nodded, slipping her hand into his, following him onto the path, away from their dining area.

She glanced up, seeing more lights in the trees, illuminating the dark.

She saw white flakes slowly glide down.

"It's starting to snow!" She said excitedly, feeling a wide grin break out on her face.

Sam let out a laugh.

"It's so peaceful in here. It's like there's no one in the entire park." Quinn observed, looking around, seeing empty benches.

"That's because there _is _no one else here. I reserved the entire park. Just for us." Sam replied.

"H-how did you do that?"

Sam shrugged.

"I know a guy." Quinn merely shook her head, giggling.

"You are too perfect." She whispered, standing on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek.

She watched as a small smile graced his large lips.

They continued walking silently as the snow fell around them.

Quinn squeezed his hand, feeling small flutters and kicks from the inside of her belly.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" She asked suddenly.

"Uh, yeah, actually. You?" He replied.

"A couple." Quinn said.

"Care to share?" Sam asked after a moment.

"Oh! Sorry. Yeah. For a boy I like Aaron, Matthew, and Mason. For a girl, Isabel, Emma, Hope and Blair. Mostly short names, like Sam and Quinn." She replied with a small smile.

"I like Aaron, but not Matthew or Mason. Isabel and Hope are cute names. I like Grace too. Drew could be a girl name too. For a boy, though, I think Ryan would be awesome. Definitely not Blair for a girl, though. It sounds like a blare from an alarm or something." Sam said.

Quinn let out a sigh.

"Maybe we'll agree on a name when we actually, you know, see them." She said, fiddling with his wedding band with her fingers.

Sam nodded.

"Yeah. I think there's definitely a girl in there though, for sure." He said, reaching over to place a hand on her belly.

Quinn smiled softly.

"Me too." She said.

She saw Sam's gaze shift from her belly to her eyes.

He grinned.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Quinn." He whispered.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sam."

He smiled at her for another moment before kneeling down in the snow; his head level at her belly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, babies. We'll see you soon, but make sure you're ready, and take it easy on your mom when you do come." Sam said.

"Sam, they might not even be delivered vaginally. Very few twins are. It just depends."

"Vaginally?"

Quinn let out a small giggle at his naivety.

"Yeah, Sam, you know, through my"

"Okay! Okay! I got it! I got it! I got it!" Sam exclaimed, eyes wide.

Quinn laughed.

Sam glanced up at Quinn.

"They're like kicking up a storm right now, Q." He said, his eyes gleaming.

"I know." Quinn whispered.

She grabbed him by the chin, tugging him to his feet.

She nibbled on her bottom lip, her eyes darting from his eyes to his lips.

He brushed her lips with his warmly, placing his hand on her cheek.

She deepened the kiss, putting a hand at the nape of his neck.

"Love you." He said nearly inaudibly.

"Love you too." Quinn murmured immediately.

She felt him smile against her lips.

She giggled, feeling snowflakes catch in her hair.

He pulled away, but she pulled him closer by his collar, their lips apart, noses nearly touching.

"This has been one of our best Valentine's Days ever." She whispered.

She felt his warm minty breath on her face.

She began to walk further down the path, feeling him catch up to her and intertwine their fingers.

She glanced up and smiled, biting her lip.

He grinned lopsidedly in return.

**I only liked parts of this chapter. It dragged a little for me. And I'm sorry. But, before I let you guys go, I have a couple more things to say. **

**Like all stories, I think this one will be coming to an end soon. Don't hate me! ****I might be able to continue it, but I'm not real sure right now. **

**I have three more Fabrevans stories that will be published after this. **

**I may even decide to continue this, I'm not sure. **

**Let me know if you want this continued after the twins are born, and if you have any name ideas. **

**Please drop a review or PM me! **

**~Alex(:**


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright. So sorry for the delay, guys. School is time consuming and I had a bit of writer's block, but I just recovered, like, ten minutes ago. I just wrote the bulk of this chapter just now, so I apologize if it sucks. Oh, and I know I didn't reply to everyone's reviews. I lost power and I forgot who I had responded to, but don't worry, it'll never happen again. Read on! **

Sam glanced out the window of _The Jet's _private jet, looking at all of the snow coated ground below. He heard Quinn's footsteps pad towards him.

He stood to his feet, helping her into the seat beside him as she returned from the restroom.

"Airplane bathrooms are too small. Even in these jets. There's hardly enough room to go pee." Quinn mumbled.

Sam let out a tiny laugh as Quinn interlaced her fingers with his.

"We'll be there soon, right?" She asked, gazing out the window at the clouds.

"Yeah, it's only Pittsburgh. You didn't have to come, you know. What if something happens? Dr. Fields is back in New York." Sam replied.

"I wanted to come! You're playing in the Super Bowl for the first time in your career! I am not going to miss this. Besides, I doubt that there will be any action with the babies. We're only staying for three days anyway." Quinn reassured.

Sam sighed, placing a hand on her belly.

"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. About you, the twins… the game tomorrow." He said, inhaling shakily, feeling the familiar pre-game jitters, just multiplied by fifty.

Quinn squeezed his fingers.

"Everything is going to be fine, Sam." She whispered.

He glanced up at her, seeing her hazelly green eyes sparkling with hope. He felt a small smile move to his mouth as his gaze dropped to her belly.

It was increasing in size as her due date was nearing closer; only four and a half weeks to go. She hated it, but Sam loved it. He loved everything about her baby belly.

He tore his gaze away and kissed Quinn on the lips softly.

"God, I hope you're right, Q." He muttered against her pale lips.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning, Sam woke up before the sun did. _Today's the Super Bowl. And I'm playing in it. Oh my god. Oh my god, _he thought to himself, struggling to shake his nerves off.

He sat up slowly, glancing at Quinn's sleeping form, her hair sprawled out on her pillow.

He smiled softly.

He threw the silky hotel sheets and blankets off of him carefully. He saw Quinn's belly poking out from under the sheets slightly.

He grinned and slowly bent down, kissing it.

She suddenly stirred, her large hazel orbs opening slowly. She smiled softly at Sam, who grinned back, placing his hand on her belly, expecting to feel the babies' regular morning kicks. His smile fell when he didn't feel anything.

"Q, why aren't they kicking? They're always active in the morning. Do you feel okay? Is something wrong?" He asked frantically, feeling his eyes widen.

"Sam, it's okay, th-they're probably just still sleepy. It's early." Quinn reassured, giggling at his concern.

Sam nodded.

"Okay. I'm gonna go shower. Coach wants us down at the stadium early for some drills and pep talks, blah blah blah. You go back to sleep and I'll see you before the game starts." He said, kissing her forehead gently.

Quinn pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around him.

"I know you'll do great today, Sam. And we'll be proud of you no matter what happens." She whispered, her breath tickling his neck.

Sam closed his eyes, tears threatening to fall.

"I love you." He said, kissing her hair as she adjusted herself back onto her pillows.

"We love you too."

*~SQSQSQSQ~*

Quinn sat in the passenger seat of Santana's car, Rachel, Ben, Melody and Asher in the back.

Santana honked her horn angrily at the car in front of her.

"Come on! Let's go, grandma! I don't have all day!" She screamed out the window.

Quinn laughed.

"Santana, we're at a red light." Rachel said, craning her neck to glance out the windshield.

"I know, but I don't have time for freaking red lights, okay? My husband is playing in the Super Bowl today, and I am going to get there on time!" Santana exclaimed, pounding on the horn as the light flicked to green and the older woman was still not moving.

Quinn placed a hand on her belly as Santana began to drive again.

"Yes! She's turning!" Santana exclaimed as the older woman turned left. Santana sped up.

Quinn shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"San, please slow down, or else I'm going to throw up." She said, feeling nausea waver over her.

Santana made a sharp turn to the right, the car skidding to a stop.

"Everyone calm your boobies. We're here." She said.

Quinn sighed, relieved. She undid her seat belt, stepping out of the car quickly.

Santana and Rachel walked with her, Ben bobbing up and down excitedly.

"We get to see Daddy play! We get to see Daddy play!" He shouted, pointing to his jersey with _Hudson _emblazoned on it, a number five below it.

Rachel and Melody were matching him, and Santana and Asher were wearing their respective Puckerman jerseys, Quinn clad in her Evans one.

Quinn smiled at Ben, hoping her and Sam's kids would be just as excited to come to his games.

"Who the hell would name a football stadium Heinz Field. That's a freaking ketchup brand." Santana said, glancing at the large sign on the stadium as they entered.

Once they reached their seats, Quinn sat down appreciatively, happy to be off of her aching feet.

"Wow. We always get great seats…. Look! There they are!" Rachel exclaimed, pointing down to the field.

Quinn's attention snapped to the artificial turf, immediately seeing Sam in his uniform, his helmet in hand, fingers strumming nervously against the top.

Santana and Rachel began catcalling to their husbands, who stood beside Sam, stretching.

"Love you, Sam!" Quinn shouted, standing slowly.

She watched him as he looked up, his eyes locking with hers. She smiled as his signature grin broke out on his face.

He mouthed "I love you.", pointing to her before lifting his helmet onto his head, moving near the bench to listen to Coach Martinez, seeing as the game would be starting in minutes.

"I'm so proud that they made it so far. I know that if they don't win though, Finn will be crushed." Rachel said.

"Oh, Sam will too. I've never seen him so nervous except for when he found out we were having twins." Quinn said.

"Puck hasn't really said much. He says he'd like to win. He better win. If not, he's so not getting any action tonight." Santana stated.

Quinn giggled.

She returned her rapt attention to the field, hearing the whistle blow, both teams rushing into action.

Quinn sat on the edge of her seat as Sam narrowly missed a tackle from a rather large man. He threw the football to Puck, who ran down the length of the field, scoring.

Quinn jumped to her feet, feeling Rachel and Santana do the same, cheering loudly.

She suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot through her lower back. Her grin faltered.

She placed a hand on her belly, falling back into her seat, feeling the pain again.

Rachel turned to her, sitting beside her.

"Quinn? What's going on? Are you having pain?" She asked quickly, lips pursed.

"Just small back pain. Nothing serious." Quinn replied, watching as Sam scored next.

She whooped, feeling a stretching across her abdomen.

"Oh..." She groaned.

"You're having contractions, aren't you?" Rachel exclaimed, placing her hand on Quinn's belly.

"No, I'm fine!" Quinn insisted as another one wavered over her.

"You are not! You're going into labor! Santana, grab the kids. We need to get to the hospital now!"

"No! We need to stay! I'm fine!" Quinn shouted, feeling something wet run down her legs.

"Q, your water just broke. We are getting the hell outta here!" Santana yelled, grabbing Quinn's hand, moving quickly past the cheering fans, rushing out to the parking lot.

**Ooh. I wonder what'll happen... **

**I have a poll on my profile about the genders of the twins, so please check that out. **

**I already have ideal names in mind, but I wish I could use everyone's great suggestions! **

**Please leave me reviews! Please! :D **

**If you have any concerns, feel free to reach me on tumblr. **

**~Alex(: **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi! I'm sorry about this delay, guys. School's a drag. This chapter is so fluffy! I hope you like it. I've rewritten it a couple times, so I hope it's alright. **

_Akina: Thanks for reviewing! Don't worry! You don't have to wait much longer! _

_Gleek123345: Thank you for reviewing. Sorry about the small wait! _

_Lizz: Haha! Glad you liked it and thanks as always for reviewing! Hopefully this will resolve what happened last chapter. _

Sam readjusted his helmet, wiping sweat from his forehead, glancing at the scoreboard as the next play was going to begin. The Jets were winning by five.

He smiled as he heard more cheering.

Finn started the play, throwing the ball to Sam. He sprinted down the field, feeling quick footsteps behind him. He ran faster, his legs carrying him to the other end, scoring.

The Jets fans were in triumph. They were shouting loudly.

Sam grinned, feeling jubilant.

His eyes scanned the crowd quickly, searching for Quinn.

He found her seat, but it was empty.

His eyebrows wrinkled together in confusion.

Santana, Rachel, Ben, Melody and Asher were nowhere to be seen either.

He frowned. _They probably just went to the bathroom, _Sam thought to himself.

But still, something felt off. He couldn't quite place it.

Suddenly, he saw Coach Martinez call time out.

"_Evans_!" He screeched.

Sam walked over. "What's up, Coach? I thought we were doing pretty well." He said.

Coach Martinez ran a hand over his cap.

"We're playing great. Fantastic, even. But that's not what this is about. I just got a call, Evans, from a very high voiced woman. Your wife is in labor. Now, the woman I spoke with, I believe she said she was Hudson's wife, I'm not totally sure, anyway, she said that things weren't happening too quickly at this point, so you, Hudson, and Puckerman have enough time to finish this game." Coach Martinez explained.

Sam froze.

"What? No. No way. Quinn isn't due for another four weeks. Coach, she's here. She's probably just in the bathroom right now. There is absolutely no way that she is in labor." He said after a moment, shaking his head.

Coach Martinez let out an impatient sigh and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Listen, Samuel, I realize that this is hard to wrap your mind around right now but I need you to finish this game in a win. And you need to finish this game in a win _quickly. _This game is almost over. Couple more plays and you got this. Two more plays and you're closer to being a father. Go and win." Coach Martinez said, giving Sam a small shove.

As Sam slowly walked back into the huddle, legs beginning to numb, he glanced up at Quinn's seat again. Still empty.

He pulled Puck and Finn to the side as he reached them.

"Sam, what's wrong? You look like you're about to throw up or something." Finn stated, referring to Sam's obviously nervous state.

"Guys, Quinn is in labor. We need to finish this game so that I can get to her." Sam said.

He was surprised at how calm he sounded for how scared he felt.

They were silent for a few seconds, the roar of the crowd doing the wave washing over them.

"Don't worry, man. We'll wrap this sucker right up with a win in no time. You'll get to Q and the twins. You'll be a father soon. We won't let you miss this." Puck told him.

His words sunk in further into Sam's mind. _Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. I am going to be a father, _he thought, his eyes widening before a huge grin broke out on his face.

Sam called the first play that came to mind and the team sprung into action.

Sam ran down the field, watching as Finn passed the ball to another one of their teammates scoring yet again.

He glanced up at the clock, watching the seconds tick down.

A siren blared and The Jets fans roared with joy.

Puck and Finn tackled Sam into a tight hug.

"We did it! We won!" Finn was exclaiming.

Sam moved quickly away from the rest of the team, hearing Finn and Puck follow.

A stream of reporters flocked onto the field, several immediately bombarding Sam, saying imperceptible things.

"Mr. Evans! Mr. Evans! Now, that you have won the Super Bowl, what is your next step?" One of them shouted.

Sam stopped in his tracks.

"My next step is to get to the hospital, and hopefully not miss the birth of my twins." He replied with a small smile, before rushing to the locker room.

He changed and took a fast shower, washing all the sweat and stench away.

He grabbed his keys and rushed into his car as Puck and Finn did the same. _I'm about to be a dad. _

*~SQSQSQSQ~*

Quinn sat up on her hospital sheets, breathing through her contractions.

Rachel was beside her, talking quickly.

"It's okay, Quinn. The worst is almost over." She was saying.

"Oh, shut it, Berry. Let her breathe, will you? You're smothering her." Santana exclaimed.

Rachel inhaled deeply.

Quinn rolled her eyes, falling back on her pillows as the contraction ended.

She glanced up at the TV.

She had turned the Super Bowl on and watched as The Jets rejoiced.

"Sam's on his way, Q. He just texted your cell." Santana said.

"You should have just let him stay. Nothing's even happening yet!" Quinn groaned.

"And what? Miss this? No way, Q." Sam's voice called.

He entered the room, freshly showered, carrying the baby bag.

He walked over to Quinn, kissing her forehead, his hand maneuvering its way to hers immediately.

"We'll wait outside." Santana said, practically dragging Rachel out of the door.

Quinn sat up slowly, ignoring the slight cramping in her lower abdomen.

"So, how's everything going? The babies okay?" Sam asked, glancing at the monitor, fiddling with the paper streaming out of it.

Quinn gazed up at him, suddenly bursting into tears.

"I-I'm so sorry, Sam!" She blurted, tears flowing down her face.

Sam just looked at her for a moment, blinking, before he wrapped an arm around her.

"What for?" He said, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"F-For crushing your dreams." Quinn stammered.

Sam let out a small laugh.

"For taking me away from the Super Bowl after party?" He questioned.

Quinn nodded.

"Aw, Q, you didn't crush my dreams at all. The opposite, actually. I get to win a national championship and leave with two beautiful babies, and my beautiful wife. Besides, I am sure that that party would've been a total bore without you around." Sam whispered, kissing her dampened hair.

Quinn felt a small smile twitch at the corner of her lips, before it fell off again with another contraction.

She instantly felt Sam move to her side, grasping her hand tightly.

She faintly heard the sound of the heavy door open.

She looked up, seeing a man dressed in scrubs, looking at a clipboard.

The balding man gazed up at them smilingly.

"Hello, Mrs. Evans. I am Dr. Weave, and I will be working with you on today's incredible journey. I assume you are the father?" He said, glancing towards Sam, holding his hand out towards him.

Sam looked at Quinn, silently asking, _Is this guy for real?  
><em>

Sam raised an eyebrow, shaking the man's hand.

"Yes. I'm Sam Evans; Quinn's husband." He said.

The doctor nodded, moving over to the monitor.

"Hmm. Well, it seems that perhaps babies' heart rates is dropping with each contraction. It's nothing to be too concerned about; it happens often. I'll go get us an ultrasound ready to check everything else out. I'll be right back." Dr. Weave said, talking fast, exiting the room.

"Oh my god. A heart rate is dropping? Q, what does that mean? What if something's wrong?" Sam exclaimed, his words rubbing together.

"Everything will be fine, Sam. The doctor said it's common. So, this will probably mean that the babies won't be delivered vaginally if it's an issue. The doctor seemed to be pretty calm about it. Don't worry." Quinn reassured.

She distantly heard Sam scoff as she felt another stretching across her abdomen.

"Oh, please. The doctor. He's a man. What does he know about vaginology or whatever?" Sam was saying.

Quinn laughed.

"Sam, there's no such thing as vaginology." She said.

Sam squeezed her fingers.

"At least I got you to laugh." He said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

The doctor returned, pushing the ultrasound equipment in front of him.

The room was silent as he set it up, maneuvering the wand across Quinn's belly.

Two small defined forms showed up on the screen as he swiped it back and forth.

"See, there is Baby A and there is Baby B, right next door." Dr. Weave said, pointing to the babies.

Quinn felt tears well up in her eyes.

She squeezed Sam's hand.

"It does appear that the surrounding fluid levels had decreased, which caused the lack of movement the babies have had. However, you are already five centimeters dilated and it does seem that the babies have dropped. We could deliver vaginally, but the nurses and I agree that with the heart rates lowering rapidly with the contractions, it could be very dangerous. So, we do suggest that we go along with the cesarean section, and get these babies out now." Dr. Weave said.

Quinn glanced up at Sam, seeing his fear show in his expression.

"Yes. If it's safer, do the Caesar thing." Sam said.

Dr. Weave nodded, calling in nurses and aids.

Quinn grasped his hand tightly.

"Sam…" She said, her voice shaking slightly as the nurses began to wheel her bed, their fingers disentangling.

"Everything will be okay, Q." He whispered.

"We'll come back for you when she is all ready. It shouldn't be very long." A nurse said to Sam.

He nodded.

"Yeah, I-I'll be here." He mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

They turned Quinn down a corridor and he was gone from her sight.

*~SQSQSQSQ~*

Sam waited by Quinn's now empty room, waiting for a nurse to retrieve him.

He put his face in his hands. He was beyond exhausted. Quinn had been gone for nearly a half hour.

Sam sighed in relief as someone in scrubs exactly like his walked toward him.

"Your wife is this way, Mr. Evans. Everything's all ready, your babies should be here in no time at all." The nurse assured him.

Sam nodded, following her to a pale white room, seeing Quinn lying on a table, a separator set above her belly, the nurses and doctors on the other side of it.

Her head swiveled in his direction, her hazel eyes wide.

She reached her hand out towards him as he walked over to her.

He accepted her dainty hand, kissing her knuckles gently.

"It'll all be okay, Q." He whispered.

Quinn merely nodded. Her eyes shone with unshed tears.

Sam felt his chest strain, hoping she wasn't in too much pain.

Sam glanced over the screen, seeing a lot of red.

He looked away quickly, redirecting his gaze to Quinn's face, seeing several thick tears roll down her cheeks.

He squeezed her hand tighter, a high pitched wailing suddenly reaching his ears.

He glanced over the screen again, seeing a baby, covered in all sorts of questionable stuff, screaming its guts out.

He felt his own eyes dampen, tears threatening to fall.

"Here is Baby A! A beautiful little girl!" Dr. Weave exclaimed loudly, holding her up, cutting the cord as a nurse carried her away to be cleaned up.

"A girl?" Quinn asked suddenly, her voice tearful.

Sam glanced down at her, seeing her cry more heavily.

He swiped his own tears away, another screeching filling the room about five minutes after the first one.

"And we have a boy too!" The doctor shouted.

"One of each, Q!" Sam said excitedly.

He watched as they carried their son to be cleaned, another nurse returning with their baby girl, wrapped in pink, setting her on Quinn's chest.

Sam watched as Quinn looked down at their daughter lovingly as the baby cooed.

"She's so beautiful, Sam." Quinn whispered, reaching out to curl her finger with their daughter's tiny hand.

"Of course she is, Q, look at her mom." Sam said. Quinn smiled as another nurse came back and handed Sam their son, wrapped in a blue blanket and matching cap.

Quinn gazed up at the baby boy.

"Aw, Sam, he has your lips." She said, giggling.

Sam let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, I'm not too happy he got those, but he's still awesome." He said.

Quinn smiled, kissing their daughter's hands and then her feet.

"And our little girl looks just like her mommy." Sam whispered.

Quinn glanced up at him, smiling brightly, her hazel eyes shining.

With their daughter in her arms, and their son in his, he never thought she had looked more beautiful.

He wiped beads of sweat from her forehead, kissing her hair.

"Q. You look so beautiful." He whispered.

He watched as she let out a tiny laugh, then yawned.

"Hey, you should sleep. I think they're gonna take us back to the room soon." Sam told her.

Quinn frowned slightly.

"But, we still have to name them!" She pouted.

Sam laughed.

"Sleep for a little bit. Then we'll name them together when you wake up." He whispered, kissing her lips gently as the nurses began to prep her bed to go back to her room.

Quinn was snoring quietly by the time they rolled her up to her room.

The nurses helped Sam place the twins into their bassinets near Quinn's bed.

He situated the bassinets on either sides of his chair. He could hardly decide which baby to look at.

Quinn's deep breathing flowed through the room quietly. Sam looked at her. She was still slightly pale, her damp hair flowing onto her shoulders, her chest rising and falling with each breath she took.

He felt a small smile play its way onto his lips.

He reached down for his daughter, lifting her into his arms.

"Hi, baby girl. I haven't held you yet. You're beautiful, just like your mother. I'm Daddy. Wow. You have your Mommy's eyes. They're hazel just like hers. And I guess you do have full lips, but not full out trouty mouth. But I guess the trouty mouth lips aren't too bad. I mean, your mom likes them." Sam babbled, watching as the tiny baby's large hazel eyes fluttered.

He suddenly heard a giggle.

He glanced up, seeing Quinn sitting up, stretching her arms over her head.

"How much did you hear?" Sam asked, smiling.

"All of it. And I thought it was adorable." Quinn whispered.

"You wanna hold our baby boy now? You didn't get to hold him earlier." Sam said.

Quinn nodded feverishly.

She moved over, reaching for their son, wrapping her arms around him and cradling him close, running a hand over his dark blonde hair.

"They both have full heads of dark blonde hair, Sam. Oh! And he has eyes just like yours! Greenish blue. And he has full lips like you." She whispered, still running her hands over the baby's soft hair.

Sam chuckled.

"I think they both have full lips. His are more like mine though. Baby girl has your eyes, Q. They're so beautiful. Maybe slightly greener though." He told her.

Quinn smiled.

"They're so cute, Sam." She mumbled, leaning her head into his shoulder as he sat beside her on the bed.

"Quinn, they're babies. All babies are cute. Of course, ours are super cute." Sam responded, kissing the apple of her cheek.

"Do you know what we're gonna name them?" Quinn said, gazing down at both of them.

"Mm. Well, how about I name our baby boy, and you name our baby girl?" Sam suggested.

Quinn bit her lip and nodded, as he handed her their daughter, swapping for their son.

"He's such a gentleman. He let his sister be born first. That's right, buddy, we always let the ladies go first." Sam said.

Quinn giggled.

"He takes after you already." She told him.

Sam smiled.

It was silent for a moment, both of them in thought.

"What do you think about Ryan? Ryan Alexander Evans?" He said after a moment.

Quinn looked up at him, smiling.

"It's perfect, Sam. I think it fits him." She whispered.

Ryan suddenly reached out and grabbed Sam's finger with his whole fist.

"And I think he likes it too." Quinn said, squeezing Sam's arm.

"What about our baby girl? What ideas do you have for her?" Sam asked.

Quinn let out a small sigh.

"I-I'm not sure. I was thinking maybe Chloe. Chloe Isabel." She whispered, maybe a little shyly.

"That name is beautiful, Q. It's perfect for our princess." Sam told her.

"They're perfect, Sam. Ryan and Chloe." Quinn whispered, leaning her head further into his shoulder.

"Yeah. They were so worth the wait, Q. And all the troubles and everything we went through to get here. It was so worth it." Sam told her.

Quinn nodded, sighing contentedly.

"Love you, Sam." She said quietly. He could hear the tears in her voice.

Sam placed his head on top of hers, his cheek resting in her hair.

"Love you too, Quinn. So much, you don't even understand."

**Eh. I don't even know how I feel about this right now. I'm exhausted and just relaxing up north right now on nice hotel sheets, and I'm about to fall asleep! **

**I hope you guys liked the names. I appreciated all suggestions I was given, and I wish I could've used them all. **

**Please leave me a review. **

**They're as awesome as a hoodie that smells like cinnamon! :) **

**~Alex(: **


	23. Chapter 23

**So so so so so so so so sorry about the wait for this, guys! I had writer's block and life got in the way. (Family, school, homework, my birthday, boyfriend, family, friends, pets, etc.) I am sorry about this chapter, it being so short and not my best work, but I tried, really, I did! And I hope you guys did get to see the little ficlets I did on tumblr for you guys, (One Quick and one Fabrevans!). I hope you enjoy!(: **

After ogling over the twins to themselves for a little bit longer, Quinn allowed Sam to get the others. She held both babies in our arms, cradling them. She was hunched over them, admiring their beautiful faces. She gingerly rubbed their soft dark blonde hair.

"Hi, Chloe. Hi, Ryan. I love you." She whispered to the sleeping babies.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Where is she? Where're the twins? Come on, Sam, I wanna see them!" Rachel's voice flooded through the hall.

Quinn smiled as the small brunette entered the room at full speed, all of their friends behind her.

"_Quinn_!" Rachel exclaimed loudly.

Sam shushed her, gesturing to the sleeping twins. Rachel placed a hand over her mouth apologetically. Quinn giggled, and gestured for the group to come in. She glanced questioningly toward Brittany, Artie, Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Mike, Mercedes and Matt's direction.

"We all flew out here as soon as we heard. We couldn't miss this!" Kurt explained.

"Our parents are on their way too, Quinn." Sam said, moving to her side, taking Ryan into his arms.

"Guys, this is Chloe Isabel and Ryan Alexander." Quinn said, beaming.

"Oh my God! Love the names, now give me one of them now!" Kurt exclaimed.

The women immediately began to coo and play with both babies' fingers and toes.

"Sam, Quinn, they're so beautiful." Rachel said, running her hand over Chloe's dark blonde hair.

"They really are, Q." Tina agreed.

"So, I guess this means Britt and I win the bet. We told you there'd be a boy and a girl!" Blaine said.

Brittany nodded.

"Yay! Money!" She said, clapping.

"Hey, Q, I got a present for you." Santana said, handing Quinn a small bottle.

Quinn quirked an eyebrow, reading the label.

"Stretch mark removing cream?" She questioned after a moment, her tone stunned.

Santana shrugged as everyone glared at her.

"What? She's gonna need it, and that stuff works wonders, trust me." She said.

Quinn merely shook her head, placing the cream to the side.

"Dude, Ryan's got your big lips!" Puck said, laughing.

Quinn let out a giggle as Sam scowled. Everyone cooed over how adorable the twins were for a little while longer until they all left to go to their respective hotels, leaving balloons and stuffed animals behind. It wasn't long until their parents, too, arrived, doing the same things as their friends.

Once all the visiting was over, Quinn laid back into her pillows, sighing. As if on cue, Ryan began crying, waking his sister who began wailing seconds later. Their nurse, Cindy, came in immediately.

"They're probably hungry. Quinn, you can try feeding them either simultaneously or separately." She said.

She told Quinn how to do it and then left.

Quinn sat up, scooping Ryan up from his bassinet.

"Well, I'm definitely not feeding them both at one time." She said, undoing her hospital gown and bra, guiding Ryan to her chest, where he latched on immediately. Quinn supported him, placing a hand on his back, feeling the fabric of his soft blue onesie. She glanced up, seeing Sam still holding a red faced Chloe, who was whimpering slightly.

"Whoa. Our little man sure is going to town." Sam said with wide eyes.

Quinn laughed. Ryan stopped after a few moments, but Quinn still held him, taking in how little he was.

"He's so tiny, Sam." She whispered, setting Ryan down in his bassinet near her chair, watching him drift to sleep as Sam handed Chloe to her.

"I know. Chloe is too. But, they're perfect." Sam whispered.

Quinn glanced up, seeing him watching her feed Chloe intently.

"What?" She asked.

He merely shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck gingerly. After a moment, he met her eyes.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"Does what hurt?"

"Feeding them."

"Oh. No, not really. It just feels kinda weird. I'll need to get used to it." Quinn replied, placing Chloe in her bassinet gently, rubbing her patches of dark blonde hair affectionately.

She stood to her feet, Sam guiding her into her bed.

"They look so much like you, Quinn. I can hardly believe it. They're so perfect." He said, settling into a chair beside the bed.

"They look like both of us." Quinn mumbled, her eyes closing.

She felt Sam's lips grace her forehead. She smiled softly, reopening her eyes to gaze up at him, before looking back down at the twins' bassinets.

"I-I never knew I could love two little people so much." She said, feeling tears pour over, spilling onto her cheeks.

"I love you. I love all three of you. I love you, Quinn." Sam whispered.

"I-I love you too, Sam." Quinn murmured, drifting to sleep.

*~SQSQSQSQ~*

After spending a total of three days being kept in the hospital for observation, Quinn and the twins were finally being released.

Sam smiled, pulling the car up to the curb, seeing Quinn in her wheelchair, little baby Chloe in her grasp, beyond the glass doors. Her nurse, Cindy, was beside her, holding Ryan. Sam got out of the car, taking Ryan first, getting him into a car seat, then doing the same for Chloe. He helped Quinn into the backseat, where she sat in between the twins, her hands touching theirs as they slept.

Sam drove out of the parking lot, being extra careful. At a red light, he glanced back at Quinn, smiling. She looked back at him, sighing.

"I can't wait to be back home in New York." She said.

Sam let out a laugh.

"Philadelphia hasn't been too bad." He told her.

"I know. I just miss our house. I can't wait to take the twins home." Quinn said, rubbing a hand over Ryan's hair.

Sam smiled, seeing Ryan's finger curl around Quinn's as he slept peacefully.

"They're so awesome. I can't believe how blonde their hair is." He said.

"Yeah. Hey, Sam, you think you could drive a little bit faster?" Quinn asked, rocking and cooing at Chloe who was moving her head, still asleep.

Sam glanced back at her in the mirror, his jaw dropping.

"Faster? No way, Q. Not with you and the twins in the car. I swear, some of these people are driving like maniacs!"

"Sam, I'm pretty sure a snail just passed us."

"Just go to sleep, Quinn."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The drive home ended up taking nearly two and a half hours, about an hour more than what it should normally take, due to Sam's cautious driving. Once Sam was parked, he hopped out of the car, helping Quinn out, taking Ryan, while she cradled Chloe. After getting all the luggage into the house, Sam found Quinn in the nursery, hunched over the bassinet, giggling and whispering incoherently.

Sam smiled. He stood in the doorway of the nursery, watching her. She suddenly looked up, smiling. She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"What?" She asked self-consciously.

Sam shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nothing. Just… I never thought I'd ever feel more love than when I met you or when we got married or when you told me you were pregnant or when we found out it was twins, but... now every time I look at you or Ryan or Chloe, my heart just grows ten times larger. I love you guys so much." He whispered, moving over to her, kissing her hair.

She glanced up at him, tears in her eyes. He was taken aback. Sam could never really handle crying well. He simply hugged her closer to him.

"I love you, Quinn. I love our little family." Sam told her.

Quinn exhaled.

"Love you too, Sam." She whispered.

Sam closed his eyes, enjoying the silence. Suddenly a foul odor reached his nostrils. He recoiled quickly.

"Ew, Q, what is that?" He questioned.

Quinn gazed up at him, her nose scrunched up. She leant down closer to the bassinets, sniffing.

"Seems like it's time for our first diaper change." She said, lifting Ryan up and lifting him to the changing table, gesturing for Sam to take Chloe.

Sam shook his head feverishly.

"Uh… Q, I don't do diapers." He said, gagging.

Quinn glared at him.

"Well, you're a dad. You do diapers now. Get over it, big baby." She said.

Sam gaped at her.

"You did not just call me a baby!" He said.

Quinn glanced up at him, getting a fresh diaper for Ryan.

"You're right. I didn't call you a baby. I called you a _big_ baby. Now, change your daughter's diaper. It's not too bad. Look, I'm already done with Ryan's." She said, showing him Ryan, who was sporting a clean white diaper.

Sam exhaled deeply. He stopped breathing from his nose, grabbing Chloe and lifting her to the changing table, trying his best not to gag.

He heard Quinn giggle distantly, watching her shadow exit the nursery.

"Don't throw up on her!" She called, laughing.

"Very funny, Q!" Sam shouted back, hearing her laugh harder.

"Love you too, Sam!" She hollered up the stairs.

Sam smiled as he finished, proud of his work. He lifted Chloe up, swearing he saw her a flash a small smile identical to Quinn's.

"Chlo, you smile just like your momma. We need to get back at her for making fun of me, don't we? Oh, Quinnie, my love!" Sam called, beginning his descent down the stairs, continuing to look down at Chloe, never feeling more loved.

**Eh. I'm not so sure about this ending, but I rewrote this three times, guys! I don't know when next update will be, but I'll try to write quicker, I promise. Please review! Please motivate me and tell me if it's okay! I'm thinking about publishing some new stories soon too, and did you guys read my oneshot I posted on here? If not, feel free to check it out. AND PLEASE GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY! Love you all! **

**~Alex(: **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey, guys! Sososososososo sorry about this stupid wait. I'm losing motivation for this story, honestly. I hope that doesn't show too much in this chapter. **

* * *

><p>"God, Quinn, can't you just make him shut up?" Sam shouted over Ryan's wailing.<p>

It was well after two in the morning, and the first time that one of the crying twins hadn't fallen back to sleep after a feeding or changing. Quinn huffed, rocking Ryan close, feeling her heart clench as she watched the thick tears roll down his red cheeks.

"I'm trying!" She yelled.

She watched Sam run a hand through his messy hair, sighing exasperatedly.

"This is all your fault." He said.

Quinn turned to him, shocked, continuing to rock the inconsolable baby.

"What? Me? How?" She exclaimed.

"You let them nap too long, so now he's fussy and will not shut up!" Sam hollered.

Suddenly, Chloe began wailing too. Quinn glared at Sam as he scooped their daughter in his arms. She watched him rock her momentarily, before he froze suddenly, wrinkling his face in disgust. "Quinn, Quinn, Quinn! She made a stinky! She made a stinky! Switch! Switch now!" He shouted, handing her Chloe, swapping for Ryan.

Quinn let out a small laugh as she set the crying Chloe on the changing table, crinkling her nose as the stench hit her.

"You did make a stinky, Miss Chloe." She said, grabbing a fresh diaper and some baby powder. Once she was finished, Quinn scooped Chloe back up, her hand running across the three and a half month old's forehead, feeling heat radiating off of her. She furrowed her eyebrows, holding her hand against Chloe's forehead again.

"Sam, s-she's warm." Quinn stammered, her voice raising in pitch.

Sam set the now sleeping Ryan down in his bassinet, glancing up suddenly.

"W-What? How warm?" He asked, moving over to her quickly, pressing his palm down on Chloe's forehead.

"Warmer than she should be. Can you go get the baby thermometer?" Quinn said, feeling worry rise in her chest.

Sam nodded, exiting the room.

She leaned down to plant a kiss on Chloe's forehead, her hand rubbing at her blonde hair.

"It'll be okay, Chloe. Mommy and Daddy are gonna make it all better." She whispered over Chloe's soft whimpers. She stood up as Sam reentered the nursery, the baby thermometer in his hand.

"Maybe we should take Chloe to another room… we don't wanna wake Ryan again." Sam suggested.

Quinn nodded, lifting Chloe and following Sam into their bedroom. She watched him turn the baby thermometer over in his hands. "Uh, Q? Where am I supposed to stick this thing?" He asked, his eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

Quinn let out a laugh, taking the thermometer from him and easing it slowly into Chloe's ear. Sam placed an around Quinn's shoulders, his hands rubbing Chloe's back soothingly.

"102.5 degrees, Sam. Call the Pediatrician. Call Dr. Calloway right now." Quinn said shakily. She turned to Sam, seeing his eyes were wide. They were both wide awake now.

"Quinn, it's almost three o'clock in the morning. There'll be no one at the office." Sam said, his green eyes widening with each word.

"I-I think I have his home phone and beeper number downstairs in the kitchen." Quinn said.

She felt herself tremble.

Sam placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Okay. I'll go get the number and call. Stay here with her, alright? She'll be fine, Q." Sam said, brushing his lips against her forehead.

Quinn nodded, lifting Chloe into her arms, hearing Sam's footsteps rush down the stairs.

"I know, I know. Don't worry though, Chloe. I'm going to help you, I promise." Quinn whispered, tracing her fingers over Chloe's tearstained cheeks.

She heard Sam coming up the stairs again, talking on the phone.

"Yes, it is Chloe… Her fever's 102.5 right now… No, we haven't had the chance to do much at all, we just called you right away… Yes, she is three and a half months old. Cough? Uh…. Maybe once or twice, but that's it. No, she hasn't vomited, or had diarrhea, and she doesn't have purple spots on her either. Children's acetaminophen? Sure, I think we have some... Lukewarm bath? Yeah, we could definitely do that, too… And, yes, we will bring her in tomorrow, just in case… Ryan too?... Sure… Thank you again so much, Dr. Calloway, sorry about the timing. Bye." He hung up the phone, stepping into the bedroom.

Quinn turned to him expectantly.

"What'd he say?" She asked quickly.

"He said just to give her some children's acetaminophen and give her a lukewarm bath to help bring down the fever. He thinks she has an ear infection, so he wants to see her and Ryan tomorrow, just in case it's contagious. He said she'll be fine." Sam explained.

Quinn exhaled in relief.

"Thank God. An ear infection! I should've known!" She said with a small chuckle.

She watched as Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, we were both scared. My mind was not functioning properly." He said.

Quinn smiled.

"Okay, you get the bath stuff while I get the medicine." She said.

"And… break!" Sam said loudly.

Quinn glared back at him, moving into the bathroom, rummaging through the medicine cabinet.

"What? I couldn't resist." He said.

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and sometimes I cannot resist hitting you, but I hold back because I love you so much." She said.

Sam grinned cheekily. "I love it when you're honest with me."

"Shut up and get the bath stuff."

* * *

><p>After being fed the nasty acetaminophen and being given a long lukewarm bath, Chloe promptly drifted to sleep, her temperature lagging at 99.3. Sam stifled a yawn, rubbing his hand over his daughter's head, watching her sleep, her fists clenching and unclenching several times. He smiled, in spite of everything else. He glanced up suddenly, seeing Quinn standing in the doorway, watching on, smiling.<p>

"What?" Sam questioned.

Quinn merely shook her head, her messy hair falling into her face. She grabbed the baby monitor from the changing table, her hand slipping into Sam's.

"Let's go to bed." She whispered, flicking the light off, the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling illuminating the room.

Sam followed her into their bedroom, collapsing under the soft sheets. He leaned over, kissing the top of her head.

"Goodnight, Q. Love you." He mumbled.

But she was already asleep.

Sam smiled, drifting to sleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally got it uploaded after hours of trying and failing. Anyway, I've got some bad news, sorta. This story is nearly over. One chapter left, actually. I'm sorry. I wish I could've given you guys more notice, but honestly I don't wanna write this anymore. I have Everlasting now, and I really want to focus on that. I am sorry, truly. <strong>

**Huge timejump/Epilogue next! **

**~Alex(: **


	25. Epilogue

**Okay. I am sorry about the delay for this chapter. I've had a lot of stuff going on with school, and a breakup, and homework, and family. I am sorry, also, for the shortness and suckiness of this chapter. I wish this could've ended more ceremoniously, but honestly, this is the best I can do, probably ever. I rewrote it many times, trying to get it right. Hope you still enjoy it. **_  
><em>

_Two years and nine months later…_

Quinn stood in front of the counter, nibbling on her bottom lip as she stuck candles through the thick frosting of the twins' third birthday cake. She let out a small sigh, placing a hand on the swell of her twenty two week pregnant belly, before moving to lift the underside of the plate. She glanced up suddenly, seeing Sam sidle into the kitchen, video camera in his hand.

"Hey, Q. Whoa, whoa. Let me take that. No heavy lifting when baby's in there." He said, handing her the camera, swapping for the large cake emblazoned with edible candy ducklings.

Quinn smiled, maneuvering the camera to show Sam's face. He smiled at her, moving to kiss her hair, one of his hands sliding out from under the cake and onto her belly.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered.

Quinn let out a laugh.

"And you are handsome." She said, giving him a small peck on the lips.

Sam smiled cockily.

"I know. How is our princess today?" He said, as the baby kicked at the sound of his voice.

"She's fine. Kicking up a storm." Quinn replied, hearing little footsteps. She turned the camera to the doorway, watching the twins enter.

"Mama, Auntie Rachel sent us to see if you and Daddy were ever gonna come with cake." Ryan said, tapping his small foot against the hardwood floor.

Chloe nodded, bobbing her head up and down, her blonde pigtails swishing. Quinn ran a hand through Ryan's sandy hair.

"Well, we're coming now, see?" She said, walking to the doorway.

"Quick, get some frosting while she's not looking!" She heard Sam whisper.

She turned around just in time to see Sam's and the twin's fingers in the frosting of the cake.

"Hey! Come on now, family's waiting for that cake!" Quinn exclaimed, trying to be serious, but letting a small giggle slip.

The twins rushed out of the kitchen to the dining room, getting in their seats at the head of the table, preparing to be sang to.

Quinn turned the camera in Sam's direction again, seeing him grin at her, the cake still in his hands.

"What?" She asked.

Sam merely shook his head.

"You know, it might even be twins again, Q. Those doctors have been wrong before." He said after a moment, eyeing her belly.

Quinn let out a laugh.

"God, I hope not. I don't think I could handle it. You do know you're doing the majority of the diaper changing this time, right?" She said teasingly.

Sam's eyes widened. He exited the kitchen quickly, beginning to sing _Happy Birthday_ loudly. He turned to her after setting the cake down, the candles lit.

"Make a wish!" Quinn encouraged as the twins blew the candles out, their cheeks puffed.

Sam wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She leaned further into him, sighing contentedly.

"I love you so much, Quinn." He whispered, nearly inaudibly against all the noise of their family and friends.

"I love you too, Sam." Quinn replied, her hand on her belly as she gazed up at him lovingly.

He planted another kiss on her forehead, before going to cut the cake. Quinn watched on, video camera still in hand, smiling as Sam handed pieces of the cake out, kissing the tops of the twins heads.

Quinn felt tears well up in her eyes as Sam looked into the camera again, straight at her.

"Our family is absolutely perfect, Quinn." He said.

"I know." She whispered breathlessly, feeling her heart swell with happiness, her smile ever growing, because in the end, she got everything she'd ever needed.

**Again, I apologize for the shortness. I don't know how I feel about this yet, I'm just glad this story's over. I feel like it's been always hovering above me, worrying about updating, making it long enough, and now it's over. PHEW. Well, thanks for everything, guys! Hope the ending didn't ruin this. :/ Everlasting should hopefully be updated soon, like I said, a lot has been going on, but I'll try to find time to write. Thanks again! Love you all, and don't forget to leave a final review! **

**~Alex(: **


End file.
